Falling Hard or Hardly Falling?
by Alex202
Summary: Missing moments from Half Blood Prince. Ginny discusses her feelings on everything from Dean and Harry to Luna's commentating at the quidditch match. Gives an insight into the life of the young girl that Harry Potter fell for.
1. The Not so Great Confrontation

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING! NOTHING! J.K. Rowling owns it all

**Summary:** These are basically a few missing moments from Half-Blood Prince. The reason I am doing this is because I am incredibly dissatisfied with most of the ones milling about there, featuring a completely obsessed Ginny. If anyone read the now famous interview J.K. shared with Mugglenet creator Emerson and Leaky Cauldron founder Melissa, they would have realized that she basically said that Ginny had to get over Harry for him to notice her. I have decided to keep up that notion in my own ficlet. Will probably not be longer than 4 chapters

This is Ginny Weasley's journal, but I am not dating it, because no one reads the dates anyways. The entry numbers are random, because I am not going to even try and pretend that I entered all of them, I just wanted to insert the ones that I felt showed a change in her relationship with Harry or events that are particularly important to each other.

Now, on with the story

**Entry #15**

Up until yesterday I thought the school year had been going great. Hands down the best one yet. I mean, you-know-who is back, and that means open murders, but I still think it's better than most of the wizarding world living in complete denial like last year. OK, and granted I have OWLS, so the teachers have been piling on the homework like nobody's business, but it still was better than years past.

In my first year I was possessed by you-know-who. I do not need to explain why that would suck. In my second year, I was obsessed with Harry Potter. I mean, he was always a hero to me, but then he had to go and save my life the past year, taking it from infatuation to complete obsession. Then in my third year things were going better. I mean I could talk in front of Harry… sort of. And I was really making close friends of my own. It took me awhile to trust anybody after the whole enchanted diary thing. Then at the end of my third year I started dating Michael Corner. He was a really great boyfriend at first, making me feel all special and like I was a queen. But then he started taking me for granted, REALLY taking me for granted. He acted like he could ignore me for days and then when he finally started giving me the slightest amount of attention again I was supposed to be at his beck and call. It was more like I was his servant than his girlfriend after a while. The last straw came when I won the quidditch match and he told me that I should have let him win, because he was the man in the relationship. I hit him over the head with my broomstick and he just scowled and walked away. I can't deny that it was a huge relief. Also, last year I almost died when I was fighting against a bunch of death eaters, but honestly, if I had to choose another battle with them and dating Michael for another year, I would choose the death eaters. Not that the battle was fun, Sirius died. I didn't know him too well, the only time he ever really seemed happy was when he was around Harry or maybe Lupin, otherwise he was bitter and angry. Not yelling at everything that breathes and moves angry, just a sad, dead look in his eyes sadness, I suppose Azkaban had given him that look.

So when this year started everything was going great. I had made a great bunch of friends in my year, although Hermione is still my closest female friend. AND, I had (and have) a GREAT boyfriend. Dean Thomas. Mmmm, Dean. He's tall, the second or third tallest in his year in fact. Ron's taller than the rest of the school at this point, and their some Zabini kid who's also pretty tall. But he IS tall, and muscular, and he's a year older than me. That's right, I Ginny Weasely, have snagged an older man. Pretty great huh? He's smart and funny and a really, really, really good kisser. As if that wasn't enough to make my year great I made chaser for the quidditch team. It was like everything was going perfectly until yesterday. Then it all came crashing down around my ears.

OK, maybe I am being a bit melodramatic, it wasn't the end of the world, which could quite possibly happen any day now. It was, well, I was having a nice snog with Dean in one of our favorite corridors when who should but in but Ron and Harry. Ron was furious and Dean basically took off running, while I shouted some nasty things at Ron. I stand by that he needed a good snogging because he does have the maturity of a mosquito, but despite what I said, I was still mortified to be caught snogging by my brother. I mean, that's really not something I like to display in front of people, let alone Ron. Harry just stood there shocked and a little embarrassed until Ron and I pulled out our wands. In hindsight, Harry Potter is not the person you want to start a duel in front of because, well, in all honesty, he could've kicked both Ron's ass and mine without a second thought. Damn him being the best in the school at DADA.

So in short that is why today is a pretty crappy day. Ron is being mean to Hermione because of what I said. Hermione is incredibly hurt and is really confused, not something that normally that happens to Hermione, and Harry just seems weirded out and overwhelmed by the whole thing. Dean and I are OK, but we had to have this really awkward talk because it seems that only yesterday he fully realized he was dating a girl with 6 older brothers but I think I got through to him. Hmmm… maybe I should go snog Dean or something. That always cheers me up.

**Entry #37**

Well I arrived in the common room today only to find Ron and Lavender going at with quite a bit of indecency. I guess what I said to him really got through. Well, at least he's getting out some of that pent up sexual frustration. Also, I do think that he should get some practice in before he snogs Hermione, because those two are basically married already without any of the more fun aspects. It's so clear they like each other anyways.

Speaking of Hermione, she was really upset over the whole thing with Ron. I mean, I can see two sides of this whole thing. Her side is that Ron was supposed to go to Slughorn's party with her and he knew, despite what he says, that it was a date, and not just as friend's. I think the shock hit her really hard. I mean she had gone out with Krum, and from what I can tell, some pretty good snogging happened with those too as well, so she could picture herself go out with other guys while Ron waited. But I really don't think she had ever imagined the scenario reversed, she had never thought Ron would ever date anyone before he actually got around to asking her out. And that brings me to the second point of view. OK, Ron knows that Hermione dated Krum, has more experience than him, and I really don't think he wanted to be the newbie in the relationship. Also, he knows that she knows that he knows that he is an insensitive prat, and I think he thought she would sort of help him make the first move in an actual relationship. I don't think she realized that he wasn't just going to dazzle her and sweep her off her feet. Those two have possibly the oddest relationship I have ever seen.

Today Ron's face had a bunch of weird little scratches on it and when I asked him what it was about he wouldn't tell me. He finally got in a huff and stormed away so I asked Harry. Harry seemed a little weird around me, (can't say I blame him, I probably would be a bit weirded out if I had seen him making out with… well whoever he fancies now, although it has been a few weeks, you would think he would have gotten over it by now), but he told me that Hermione had sicked birds on Ron after he walked in on an supposedly empty classroom with Lavender only to find Harry and Hermione already there. Harry said she just left crying and Ron to deal with the attacking canaries on his own. That was also why Harry was doing his homework alone in the common room, Hermione was in the library sulking in the library refusing to talk to anybody, and Ron was probably in some closet with Lavender.

After he told me all this he was probably the most honest with me he had ever been. "If she would just talk to me, she might feel a little bit better. I mean I am not great with emotions and stuff but it could help. She's so guarded with her feelings." I was a little amazed at this statement for a lot of reasons. That's the most open about something real that Harry has ever been with me. But more importantly I felt it was a bit rich coming from him. He is the MOST emotionally guarded person I have ever seen. OK, he tells Ron and Hermione just about everything but they are the only kids he ever talks to. Then he's incredibly open with Dumbledore, rumor has it that he threw a bunch of things at him last year in anger, and well that's incredibly terrifying and amazing all at once. I mean, I don't think any other student has even looked at Dumbledore in anger, let alone thrown things at him. Then there is Snape. Now don't get me wrong, Harry does not go running and crying to Snape every time he has a problem. But when Snape is around Harry doesn't try and hide any of the anger or loathing. And this goes both ways. If you are ever to walk near Harry or Snape when they are having one of their glowering contests you can actually feel the hatred radiating off of them. Hell you can practically see it. Ron once told me that defense against the dark arts was basically terrifying because Snape and Harry spent half the time either glowering or dueling. So that's why I thought Harry was being a bit of a hypocrite when he had said that. And I made sure he knew that. He seemed a bit shocked at first but then just sighed and went back to his homework.

Today could have been better. Hermione is mad at Ron because of what I said, Ron looks like a bad scratching post, Harry probably hates me now which sucks because now that I am over that whole obsession thing we were actually starting to become friends. Oh well, at least I still have some Honeyduke's chocolate left from the last Hogsmeade visit.

**Entry #41**

Do you remember how a couple of weeks ago I said that I thought it was good that Ron finally had a girl to snog. I take that back, completely and utterly. I thought that Ron would snog Lavender, and then move onto to someone who is much better suited for him, such as Hermione. Boy was I ever wrong. Ron and Lavender (who shall from now on be called _the tartlet_) just spend their evenings glued together. It's like someone was practicing permanent sticking charms on the pair of them. And while it is not easy to ignore this, it is more than possible. However, Hermione's new "I hate the world" attitude is not. She doesn't talk to me or Harry like friend's anymore, instead she treats us like infrequent acquaintances.

It is indescribably disgusting go watch your brother do that. EEEEWWW!

In better news, things are going really well with me and Dean. We get along so well. He is such a great boyfriend, he always saves me a seat at breakfast and he bought me my favorite chocolate last Hogsmeade weekend. Oh and he has this really cute smile where he gets these dimples that just makes him look adorable. And he has this great hair. And did I mention that he has a great body. Not like we've done _that_ or anything but whenever I hug him it's all 'mmm Dean.'

So all in all, things have been pretty great. I just wish Ron would stop acting like such a git.


	2. Parties and Cheer

**Disclaimer: **It all belongs to J.K. Rowling

**Summary: **These are basically a few missing moments from Half-Blood Prince. The reason I am doing this is because I am incredibly dissatisfied with most of the ones milling about there, featuring a completely obsessed Ginny. If anyone read the now famous interview J.K. shared with Mugglenet creator Emerson and Leaky Cauldron founder Melissa, they would have realized that she basically said that Ginny had to get over Harry for him to notice her. I have decided to keep up that notion in my own ficlet. Will probably not be longer than 4 chapters

This is Ginny Weasley's journal, but I am not dating it, because no one reads the dates anyways. The entry numbers are random, because I am not going to even try and pretend that I entered all of them, I just wanted to insert the ones that I felt showed a change in her relationship with Harry or events that are particularly important to each other.

Now, on with the story

**Entry #72**

Today was Slughorn's party, which was, well it was interesting. I went with Dean of course, and we took great advantage of the mistletoe for a good part of it. Unfortunately, it does not seem that everyone had as great a time as we did. Hermione spent most of the party dodging McLaggen, whom she brought to annoy Ron. Whenever she did seem to ditch him for a good amount of time, she would talk with either me and Dean or Harry and Luna, of course, she couldn't dodge him for long, and so then she would have to go scampering off away from him again.

As I previously mentioned Harry came with Luna. That was… well it's really hard for me to describe my feelings for him. Most of the time we are just laughing or he's yelling about something when on the quidditch pitch, in short, most of the time we are just friends. Yet still seeing him laughing at the party with Luna was not my highlight of the night. It's at times like these when those feelings I used to have for him become known to me. Don't get me wrong, I don't like him like _that_ or anything, but seeing him with another girl does remind me of what I used to feel when I saw him talking with any member of the opposite sex. In any case, I wasn't overridden with jealousy, which I am incredibly happy about. After I realized that I wasn't mad or jealous or annoyed that Harry came with another girl, I snogged Dean under the mistletoe and he said he didn't know what came over me but he liked it. I just giggled and wished him a merry Christmas.

Harry disappeared for awhile after Malfoy was dragged off with Snape and came back later. He didn't seem to be having as much fun as he was having before, and it seemed to take him awhile to get back into the partying spirit. He was probably spying on Malfoy. I know Harry wants to find out what he's up to but he's getting a bit obsessive. A little obnoxiously so. I mean, no one else concerns themselves with these things, and I don't think he should either.

Hmm… but that wasn't the best part of the party. The best part of the party was when Professor Trelawney got really drunk and started telling everyone's future really loudly. First she told Professor Snape that he was doomed to be eaten by an overgrown toadstool. When he told her that he highly doubted that this was how he was to meet his demise, she just laughed and said that he should keep away from any toadstools or mushrooms or bright orange spots.

Then she told Hermione that she was going to die from a terrible wand accident. Hermione asked Professor Trelawney if she had anymore details and she said it occurred when Hermione stuck her own wand up her nose and then got hit over the head with a club. I didn't think this was funny at first but Hermione and Harry almost died from laughter. I asked Hermione what was so funny about this and she told me that in her first year when she, Ron, and Harry had taken out a mountain troll in the bathroom Harry had stuck his wand up its nose and then Ron had knocked the troll out with its own club. At first I was a little taken aback that they had taken out a mountain troll in their first year but then I realized that what made Trelawney's prediction so funny was that she wasn't predicting the future so much as retelling the past. What an old hack.

Some people's predictions were a lot funnier than others. McLaggen was apparently supposed to have died two years ago, which got some of the most laughs. She even predicted my own death (I am going to run headfirst into a wall repeatedly until I passed out where I would get trampled on by a rhino.)

However, the room got really deathly silent when she shouted out "Potter!" and we all knew she was going to predict Harry's death. Well, even with the war going on out there Harry is the only person that we can be sure Voldemort wants to kill personally. This means that his chances are far less than the rest of us. However, it was all okay again because she told us that Harry was going to try and date the giant squid and when it turned him down he got all huffy and hexed it, so the giant squid decided to drown him. Even after she made this really ridiculously prediction we were all really still and it wasn't until Harry burst out laughing that we all breathed again. The party ended pretty soon after that though.

**Entry #75**

OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!

I was walking down the hallway today when I saw Harry walk out of his room to the shower SHIRTLESS! AAAAAAA! IT IS NOT FAIR! I should no have a boy that good looking living in my house! Fear not dear journal, this is not the obsessive school girl crush. I do not have feelings for Harry. However if you saw the epitome of all sexiness walking down your hallway you would be freaking out too. It's not just me because I immediately ran to Hermione and was spazzing out until she told me to calm down and that she has seen Harry shirtless before too. I stopped to ask her when and she said a couple of the times over the summer when he was working on my mum's garden or whenever she walked into Ron and Harry's room and forgot to knock. She told me that it was not just my imagination, and that Harry did in fact have a very VERY nice body. That really floored me and I asked her if she ever thought of Harry in that way. She explained her feelings about Harry rather well I thought.

"I have always thought of Harry as a brother and I could never picture myself dating him or anything. It's just that every now and then I see him like that and I am very acutely aware that I am not actually a blood relative of his. It's not real feelings or anything, its just that the teenage hormones kick in."

Then I very shrewdly asked her if she had ever thought of Ron that way and she mumbled something about leaving her transfiguration book downstairs and sprinted off. HA! Sometimes denial is the best evidence. Or in this case avoidance is the best evidence.

I feel that the only way I can get over seeing Harry half naked is if I tell someone what I saw and I figure that since you can't talk or judge you would be a great place to do just that. Well his hair was all, messy like it normally is, and he looked mostly like he normally does, except he has a great body. I dunno why I am really that surprised really, I mean, he has been playing quidditch for the past 6 years. It was just REALLY unexpected to suddenly see him like that.

Now I am vaguely curious as to what Dean looks like shirtless… hmmm… I must investigate further when I get back to Hogwarts.

**Entry #77a**

Christmas was fantastic. I got a GREAT haul this year. Mum and Dad gave the expected jumper and candy, Ron got me a book on the benefits of becoming a nun and joining a Covent, (okay so that present wasn't so great), Hermione gave me a book on defensive spells, My friends from school chipped in and got me a HUGE thing of chocolate, which I will probably have to hide from Lupin, come to think of it, a bag of jokes from Fred and George, a beautiful picture frame from Bill, and Charlie got me a book on all of the great dragon slayings in the past. But there were two gifts worth mentioning.

One was from Harry, and that was surprising. I guess we are officially friends now, which I am really happy about. It was a charm bracelet with three charms already on it, a daisy (my favorite flower), a lion, and a heart. It was really sweet and cute.

The other gift was from Dean. It was a beautiful necklace that he got from France. It is gold and it has a rose in the middle. The rose's petals are rubies and the stem and leaves are emeralds. It is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen, although I am pretty sure I have mentioned once or twice that I thought roses are pretty cliché and one reason I like daisies is so much is because part of their beauty is their uniqueness from other flowers. I wore my necklace all day and when I was asked who gave it to me I was incredibly happy to say that my boyfriend Dean gave it to me.

**Entry #77b**

So Christmas dinner was pretty much the same as it usually is. It was so much fun to see everyone again, though I heard Harry laughing and when I asked him what was so funny he told me about the truly horrid necklace that Lavender gave Ron. I told him that it wasn't funny no matter how horrid the necklace was and it was the thought that counts. Then he told me to wait there and he ran up to grab the necklace. I haven't laughed so hard since Slughorn's party. Also, Lupin found my chocolate stash and managed to eat half of it before I noticed. He is too addicted for his own good. Then I managed to make him feel really guilty and he apologized and turned red before I laughed and told him it was okay and I knew he was going to find that part of my stash anyways. He chuckled embarrassedly for a minute and then apologized again. I told him it was okay but he really should seek out some help. All in all, it was a truly wonderful Christmas.


	3. Percy's Problem

**Disclaimer: **It all belongs to J.K. Rowling

**Summary: **These are basically a few missing moments from Half-Blood Prince. The reason I am doing this is because I am incredibly dissatisfied with most of the ones milling about there, featuring a completely obsessed Ginny. If anyone read the now famous interview J.K. shared with Mugglenet creator Emerson and Leaky Cauldron founder Melissa, they would have realized that she basically said that Ginny had to get over Harry for him to notice her. I have decided to keep up that notion in my own ficlet. Will probably not be longer than 4 chapters

This is Ginny Weasley's journal, but I am not dating it, because no one reads the dates anyways. The entry numbers are random, because I am not going to even try and pretend that I entered all of them, I just wanted to insert the ones that I felt showed a change in her relationship with Harry or events that are particularly important to each other.

Now, on with the story

**Entry #82**

Well we're back at Hogwarts! It seems like so much has happened since we were here last. Well actually only one thing happened, but it was huge, the minister of magic came to our house! Actually, from what Hermione tells me, he was a bit of a git to Harry. I asked Harry and he told me that this was putting him in a favorable light.

Mum was all ecstatic on Christmas because Percy didn't send his jumper back like he did last year. Then who should show up but the royal git himself! He came inside and Scrimgeour followed. Percy being the royal git that he is said hello to mum but no one else. Then Scrimgeour asked Harry to show him around the garden. Well then everyone, except for mum who was practically blind with glee realized the real reason that Percy and the minister had come; Harry. Harry told everyone it was OK though and followed him outside. After what felt like ages but could've been no longer than 2 minutes, dad motioned for Percy to sit down. He did, but rather stiffly at that. There was another awkward silence which would have been stifling were it not for mum's sobs. All Percy had to do was sort of half mumble "Merry Christmas," to find a gravy tureen exploding all over him. Fred, George, and I all say that we felt our emotions were boiling when we saw him, so it could have been any one of us. I am pretty damn sure it was me though. In any case it certainly put an end to the silence.

"I'm glad to see that the manners of my siblings are still as immature and juvenile as the always sere," is what he said… rather arrogantly too if you ask me.

I honestly don't know what would have happened because at that moment Harry and Scrimgeour walked back in, both of them looking angrier than Percy. Percy wished mum a Happy Christmas and then walked back out with the minister.

While all that was going on in the burrow, apparently outside the minister was trying to convince Harry to be their poster child and pop in occasionally to say hi. He even wanted Harry to give quotes to _The Daily Prophet_ now and then saying what a good job the ministry is doing. This made us all, if possible, even angrier. I mean not only was Umbridge particularly horrible to Harry last year, I mean yeah she was bad to everyone but she really wanted to stick it to Harry, he still has the scars on the back of his hand. Personally, I think those scars are a much stronger reminder of what Harry really is than the one on his forehead. The one on the forehead, the most famous scar that ever existed, is left over from something that, not only he cannot remember, but had no choice over either. The one on the back of his hand shows that he stuck to his beliefs through all the persecution and turmoil. He was loyal to the cause even if it meant hurting himself. That's the Harry I know.

Also, after all of the day's events I went and asked Hermione what she though about what had happened with Percy. To my surprise she thinks it would have been better if Harry hadn't come back in when he did. Apparently, Hermione thinks that a long, hard shouting fest would have been good for us. It's something weird like at least we all could have said what we wanted to say, and though this _could_ have meant alienating Percy further, it would have more likely resulted in us forgiving each other.

I guess it works like this… If everything was out in the open we could have at least faced it head on, and what the outcome would have been is impossible to predict. I think that it would have given us closure or opened the door to forgiveness, at least a little. I think, for example, if I had told Percy that he had been an idiotic pompous jerk who'd let his ambition override what he felt I would feel better because at least I had told him this. Also, if he made even the slightest hint that he already knew this, or felt this way, or realized this I could have started to forgive him. If he acted like that was ridiculous and he had done nothing of the sort, then I could at least know I was right. Somehow I can't picture all of us standing in the kitchen sharing a group hug though. Also, I think that Hermione is too smart for her own good. I'll have to ask her where she gets this stuff from.

**Entry #83**

In answer to my last question, Hermione says that she got some of that stuff from growing up muggle. Apparently, muggles love to watch other families solve problems like that on television. I can't decide if this makes muggles nutters or geniuses. I'll have to think about that one.

I forgot to tell you; I saw Tonks over holiday and she didn't look so hot. I asked her what was wrong but she didn't say anything. Hmmm. I guess it's something big.

Term has started again and I have finally managed to get to spend some time with Dean. The first thing I did when I saw him was give him a huge hug to welcome him back and, unbeknownst to him, see if his body was in as good a shape as Harry's. Well, I'd told you before that Dean had a great body but that was before I saw a potentially better one a couple weeks ago. I must say that I am not as lucky as I had hoped. Dean does not seem to have abs like that, or arms, and just over all his muscles are not up to the same caliber of other people… such as Harry. Oh well, I like the feel of his arms around me just the same.

I think muggles must be nutters.

**Entry #86**

The sixth years are taking apparition lessons now, which is fine for them, but it gives even fewer evenings to sit around and talk to Hermione than normal. Also, I really don't like the idea of Ron apparating. It's just, well, he's a bit careless. The thing that makes Ron different from every other Weasley is the fact that he is a strategist. This is what makes him so good at chess. If there is something laid out before him, like a puzzle, and he has to plan about fifty moves ahead, he's bloody brilliant. He's got a sixth sense about the whole damn thing. But apparating isn't planning or strategizing. It's more, "poof you're there, poof you're not there." Well actually it's a crack and not a poof but that's not important.

Actually, that does bring up something I was wondering about a little while ago; do you apparate with a smaller crack if you are a more powerful wizard? The reason I ask is because I doubt you-know-who makes any noise when he apparates, thus making him more effective at murdering people. I've heard that Dumbledore doesn't make any noise either. Hmmmm… If that really is the case then I bet Hermione won't make any noise. She'll go flitting about like a great noiseless fly. I bet Ron makes a huge crack. Clumsy oaf that one is.

It wouldn't be so bad that Hermione, Ron, and Harry are downstairs learning to apparate if this meant I got to spend more time with Dean. But no, he is also down there learning how to apparate. Otherwise we would take advantage of the less than full common room. Despite what my brother says, I am not a fan of displays of public affection. I certainly don't mind a quick kiss in the corridors or the great hall or anything, but a full on snogging session in front of everyone is not my idea of fun. I do not want to have an audience while playing tonsil hockey. Eurgh.

Dean noticed me wearing the necklace he got me for Christmas the other day and was so happy, it was adorable. He really is a perfect boyfriend. Well, no one is perfect, but Dean comes about as close as you can get. And his name is such a great name. Dean. It's not long, common, but not so much that it could get lost in a crowd. And have I ever mentioned that Harry… wait, no Dean… DEAN… WHY DID I WRITE HARRY? AAAAA I GOT MY BOYFRIEND'S NAME CONFUSED WITH SOMEONE ELSE! OK Ginerva, breathe, nice and slow, deep breaths OK, I can handle this. I am so glad Dean can't read this because it would probably be the end of our relationship. OK, I don't know why I wrote "Harry" but that is not important. What is important is what I was going to say. Dean is really tall. Nice and tall… he's tall, dark, and handsome. Hooray, hooray! Mmmm Dean….

Well I went to ask Hermione about apparating before I realized that she isn't here. She is downstairs learning to apparate. Brilliant.

I have also decided that muggles must be geniuses.


	4. Trouble in Paradise

**Disclaimer: **It all belongs to J.K. Rowling

**Summary: **These are basically a few missing moments from Half-Blood Prince. The reason I am doing this is because I am incredibly dissatisfied with most of the ones milling about there, featuring a completely obsessed Ginny. If anyone read the now famous interview J.K. shared with Mugglenet creator Emerson and Leaky Cauldron founder Melissa, they would have realized that she basically said that Ginny had to get over Harry for him to notice her. I have decided to keep up that notion in my own ficlet. Will probably not be longer than 4 chapters

This is Ginny Weasley's journal, but I am not dating it, because no one reads the dates anyways. The entry numbers are random, because I am not going to even try and pretend that I entered all of them, I just wanted to insert the ones that I felt showed a change in her relationship with Harry or events that are particularly important to each other.

Reviews are encouraged!

Now, on with the story!

**Entry #100**

My 100th Entry! Whoo! Well, as exciting as that is, I have far less exciting news to report, Hogsmeade has been cancelled. I know what you are thinking; how could they? It's an outrage. Now where am I going to get some alone time with Dean? Well, I suppose it's because of Katie Bell. I mean, she was sent a cursed necklace. Actually,_ she _wasn't sent it, she was just imperiused into being the messenger. That's pretty terrifying; she was such a nice person. She was always really helping me out when I joined the quidditch team last year. She was a great quidditch chaser. It makes me sad really, to think about how much pain she must be in. And she must be really confused and sad, because the person may not have cared if she lived or died, and that's a terrible thought. I dunno, I used to think my life didn't matter, that was back in my first year, with the Chamber of Secrets. I thought no one would notice if I went missing or anything. Of course, then Ron nearly got squashed in an avalanche and Harry almost died getting bitten by a basilisk, he would have died in fact, if the phoenix hadn't healed his wound. And so both my brother and his best friend nearly died saving my life, so after that I have known that at least two people cared whether I lived or died, and that's a rather nice feeling.

I wonder who did curse Katie though. Harry swears to God it was Draco Malfoy. I dunno, I think the fact that he was in detention when the whole thing happened pretty much rules him out though. It doesn't matter to Harry though, when Ron, Hermione, or I say something about this, he tries to focus on finding the loophole around it. I think that it was most likely a death eater, probably female, since it happened right outside the girls bathrooms. In fact, I would be rather unsurprised to find out that the culprit was Bellatrix Lestrange. I mean, besides the fact that she is a female death eater, she's possibly the most insane of all of them. I know that you might wonder how exactly I have come to that conclusion. Well if you were with me in the department of mysteries last June you would probably agree whole heartedly with me. I mean the way she was taunting Harry, it was just creepy. Far more so than Malfoy's sneering. Actually, Harry was pretty unfazed by most of what they were saying; he was more focused on getting us out of there, so I suppose there's something to be said for that. None the less, she didn't seem to think that we would be able to fight her because we were all still at Hogwarts. Ha, we showed that punk ass bitch which way was up. So that's my theory, it was probably Bellatrix Lestrange who came into The Three Broomsticks and decided to bump off innocent students.

I think the more foolproof way to figure out who gave Katie the necklace is to figure out who it was supposed to get to. The one thing the entire school is agreed on is that it probably wasn't Katie who was supposed to receive the necklace. If we start at the top and work our way down, we will be more likely to find the culprit. Hmm… I suppose the top would be Harry and Dumbledore, those two being you-know-who's number one enemies. Then It would be Snape, McGonagall, and Hagrid, all three of those people being in the order. Then it gets a bit trickier. I suppose that the next might be me, Hermione, or Ron, because we all spent the summer before last at the order's headquarters, and it could be said that even though we are kids we all know too much about the enemy for our own good. Also, Ron and I are the only members of our family NOT in the order. (I wholeheartedly believe that Fred and George will be accepted in any day now, if they haven't been already.) Then there's also Luna and Neville, both of them having been at the department of mysteries last year. I suppose that about makes up who would want to be killed here at Hogwarts. I'm sure there are others of course, but these are the only people that _I_ know about. I think I'll ask Hermione.

Hermione says that I am taking a much more sensible approach to this whole thing than anybody else, which is a really big compliment coming from her. She reckons that I am right but she can already say that Harry, Ron, and herself are okay because they were about 15 feet behind Katie when it happened, so if it was for one of them Katie would have just turned around and handed it to them. She really seems partial to both the ideas of the necklace being sent for Snape or Dumbledore though, so if Hermione thinks I did right, then I am pretty sure I did right.

Also, this morning, when I was angry about not going to Hogsmeade with Dean, tonight I am thinking that might not be such a bad thing. While I remain uninclined to have heavy snogging sessions in the entrance hall, Dean seems to like that idea more and more. I suppose I will have to talk about that with him tomorrow.

I have decided that muggles are both nutters and geniuses, and that the two go hand in hand.

**Entry #107a**

Today is Ron's Birthday! Stupid git comes of age. Lucky him. I got him a book on the history of the Chudley Cannons. This one is like one that he already has, except it's the new edition, so it also has the last five years included, as well as much better pictures. I think he'll like it. Hold on one second someone's yelling my name really loudly, I wonder who it could be….

**Entry #107b**

Ron got poisoned. Not with some stupid little thing that made him throw up or something either. He almost died. He would have died too, if Harry hadn't been there. Let me start from the beginning though. I went down to the common room to see who had been shouting my name. It turned out it was Colin Creevey. I think I should have realized sooner something was wrong. But now I was all happy and cheerful and even when I saw his face at first. The conversation was something like this:

_Me: Hey Colin what's up?_

_Colin: Ginny, Harry sent me. You have to go to the hospital wing._

_Me: What, why? What's wrong? What happened? Is Harry okay?_

_Colin: Yeah Harry's fine. It's Ron._

_Me: WHAT? RON! What's wrong with him?_

_Colin: I dunno, you have to go._

_Me: yeah, yeah_

Then I sort of stumbled off to the hospital wing. I remember all of thinking all of these terrible things. I kept flashing back to the Chamber of Secrets. When I think of death my mind automatically goes there. Finally, I got to the hospital wing where Harry pulled me into a huge hug. He just whispered words of comfort in my ear. He was saying how he was sure Ron was going to be okay because Madame Pomfrey had never failed yet. He said that the Bezoar worked on almost all poisons so chances were that Ron was safe. I don't think he would've let go if Hermione hadn't come running up the hall. She had tears in her eyes and practically tackled Harry. She said she was so happy, and that if he hadn't been there she would never have gotten to see Ron again. It wasn't until she said this that I finally came back into my senses and asked Harry what happened. He told me the whole story.

Apparently, Ron had accidentally swallowed some of the love potion that had been sent to Harry. (Sidebar: How fucking hilarious is that?) When Harry brought him to see Slughorn for the antidote and Ron got it, he seemed really depressed all of a sudden. I would too if I had been acting like such a prat, even if it was only for a few minutes. Also, I suppose the feeling of love wearing off all of a sudden like that must be sort of terrible. Slughorn had decided that they should all have a drink to calm their nerves. Apparently Ron swallowed his whole glass before Harry and Ron could even touch theirs. Harry noticed something was wrong almost immediately and jumped up to find a bezoar and when he got one he shoved it down Ron's throat. If it had been even a few seconds later Ron might not have made it.

Then Fred and George showed up and Harry told them the story again while I just sat there and thought about who would want to poison Ron. When Harry finished telling them the story we all talked about this and came to the agreement that the poison was not meant for Ron, unless, as Fred said, someone was trying to bump off the quidditch team. Hagrid showed up and was completely shaken. I have never seen Hagrid look so terrible except for the time he returned from Azkaban. It was incredible. Not incredible in the whoopee sense, but incredible in the, holy shit this has even Hagrid scared sense. I didn't think anything could scare Hagrid. It was so terrible.

Later mum rushed in and thanked Harry for saving Ron's life. She said that half of the family owed him their lives and I realized it was true. Harry has saved me, Ron, and dad. Which is a little odd when you think about it. It's made even more odd when you think that Sirius, Peter Pettigrew, and everyone that would have been murdered if Harry hadn't been born and made you-know-who disappear also owed him their lives, (the first two a little bit more directly though.) Oh and I suppose his cousin, Snape, and Hermione also owe him their lives, because they had all been saved by Harry from dementors at various times. It's thinking about this that kind of makes you realize that you really haven't done too much with your life at this point, because the kid next to you has saved the wizarding world… several times.

When mum had stopped thanking Harry; he, Hermione and Hagrid got up to leave and I was actually kind of sad to see him go. We all just sat around and watched Ron sleep for awhile, and while no one said anything, we all knew we were thinking the same thing; who put the poison in the drink, and who was it meant for?

On the lighter side of things, Ron called out exactly one thing while he was poisoned, it was a name actually. For all the hours that he was unconscious, all the time he was passed out, he said one name; Hermione. Good God, could those two BE any more obvious? They are so desperately in love with each other it makes me wanna hurl. Note to Self: come up with plan to lock them together in a closet later.

I went back up to the common room and sat around when Dean came up to me and gave me huge hug. I had to mentally kick myself for thinking that I had a better one earlier that day. He told me everything was going to be okay, but that doesn't really make sense. I mean, he barely knew what happened, let alone whether or not everything was going to be okay. He seemed a little taken aback and just walked away. I suppose I shouldn't have snapped at Dean, but my nerves are stretched as far as they can reach. Also, I am really annoyed with myself for thinking that Harry gave me a much better hug than Dean. I am sure it is just because I am not thinking straight. Harry's hug was good, but I am sure in a normal state of mind I would say that Dean's was better. I mean, it must've been.

**Entry #110**

Dean and I got into a huge fight today. I don't really know how it happened. He was over reacting a little bit if you ask me. Well, basically, it all started because I wanted to wear my dark green shirt today, and Dean's necklace clashes horribly with it. Well, I was debating whether or not to wear the necklace, and I decided against it, because I have worn it every day since I got it, and me taking it off ONE day is not going to change the way I feel about Dean. We were in the middle of breakfast when he noticed I wasn't wearing the necklace. He was incredibly rude when I told him it didn't go with my shirt, and he told me that I shouldn't have worn this shirt today then. Well, I'm sorry but I am not going to let some guy tell me what to do. Finally, he apologized but the rest of the morning was rather awkward after that. At lunch, it was quieter than usual but we would have been fine if I hadn't been wearing Harry's bracelet. Can I help it if it matches perfectly with my favorite shirt? NO! But when Dean asked me where the bracelet came from and I told him he got all bug eyed and angry. He seemed to think that Harry had no right to give me the bracelet. Those were his words too, "what does that git think he means? Giving my girlfriend jewelry. Who gave him the right to look at you, let alone give you JEWELRY?"

Well there was now way I was going to stand for that. I mean would you? So I just shouted right back, "first of all, anyone who wants to give a Christmas present can, and I will decide for myself whether or not I am uncomfortable with the gift giver. And who gives Harry the right to look at me? I GIVE HARRY THE RIGHT TO LOOK AT ME! That 'git' saved my life 4 years ago! He can look at me all he wants."

Well Dean really didn't like that, so he shouts back at me, "Oh! So you LIKE having other guys stare at you! What, is one man just not good enough for you?"

At this point, I am really, really angry. And I am not going to hold back anymore. So I screamed, "I am not going to defend my relationship with Harry to you Dean! We are friends! Friends give each other Christmas gifts! That's what they do!"

And that's when Dean basically said the unforgivable, "JUST FRIENDS! Everyone knows about your obsession Ginny. You were always completely at the mercy of Potter. If he said 'jump' you were already ten feet in the air! You still have that crazy little school girl obsession don't you! You still think that the great Harry Potter will come and save you don't you?"

That's when I slapped him and ran back here. What a FUCKING IDIOT! Who does he think he is? He has no right to tell me how I feel!

I, Ginerva Molly Weasley, would like to state for the record. That I no longer have an obsessive fixation with Harry Potter. I no longer believe that I am in love with him. I do not have an obsession with Harry Potter. He is no longer a story book character to me; he is my brother's best friend, and my good friend.

**Author's Note**

Thanks for the reviews!

LittleTom45: I know the entries were weird; it was pissing me off too. I uploaded the wrong file, but later that night I uploaded the correct one. I hope that this new version is a bit easier to read.

Machiavelli Jr: Thanks for the review! I am so glad to hear that you like my story. I also absolutely _adore_ the fic "Hear my Voice" (It's by Roxy Black everyone, check it out!) Her work was actually a big part of the reason that I actually started to write this one. I had read all of these terrible fics, but when I saw hers I realized it was possible to do a quality Ginny story also.


	5. A Poem and a Confession

**Disclaimer: **It all belongs to J.K. Rowling

**Summary: **These are basically a few missing moments from Half-Blood Prince. The reason I am doing this is because I am incredibly dissatisfied with most of the ones milling about there, featuring a completely obsessed Ginny. If anyone read the now famous interview J.K. shared with Mugglenet creator Emerson and Leaky Cauldron founder Melissa, they would have realized that she basically said that Ginny had to get over Harry for him to notice her. I have decided to keep up that notion in my own ficlet. Will probably not be longer than 4 chapters

This is Ginny Weasley's journal, but I am not dating it, because no one reads the dates anyways. The entry numbers are random, because I am not going to even try and pretend that I entered all of them, I just wanted to insert the ones that I felt showed a change in her relationship with Harry or events that are particularly important to each other.

Now, on with the story

**Entry #114**

Well Dean apologized to me today. He seemed rather ashamed about the whole thing. At first, I just thought he wanted a girlfriend again, but finally he won me over. What can I say? I'm a sucker for those puppy dog eyes. He gave me a bouquet of lilies, (again not daisies), but it was really sweet of him all the same. Then he was really quite the gentleman today. He walked me to my class, didn't try and snog me in the great hall, offered to carry my books, and was just an overall sweetheart. I suppose I didn't realize how much I missed him. I am just so happy. Today has been an absolutely fantastic day. And, we have a quidditch game against Hufflepuff tomorrow! Luna and I were talking in charms and she told me that she is commentating! I think that is absolutely fantastic. Most people are a little put off by Luna at first, they think that she's just a few gobstones short of a full place set, to put it lightly. But the thing is, Luna is incredibly nice. I mean, I know a lot of the stuff she says is not true, but if you don't take it as seriously as Hermione does, then she's absolutely fine. Hermione gets a little testy whenever Luna starts talking about conspiracies within the ministry or Fudge being allowed to stay on as advisor because of the fear the goblin community has with him. I just let her talk herself out, I mean Luna can believe whatever she wants to believe, and it certainly isn't hurting anybody. No one else seems to really mind after they've gotten to know her, well no one except Hermione. I really hate when people call her "Loony" though. Just because she sees things a little differently doesn't mean that she deserves to be treated that way. If one good thing came about with you-know-who's return, it's that Luna inadvertently made friends. She is friends with me, I am pretty sure she gets along well with Neville, she is friends with Harry (who is the most popular guy in school these days, which is why I am pretty sure that at least some of the teasing has stopped), Ron gets a kick out of hanging out with her, Hermione might disagree with her a lot but still likes her, so I think that you-know-who did at least one good thing, which would probably make him feel furious. I am just glad that things are going so well, for both me and Luna.

**Entry #115**

Today's quidditch match was just about the biggest fiasco we have had since the dementors came to one in my second year. It started out with Harry almost coming late. He ran up just in time, saying he was late because of Malfoy. I swear to God, he really needs to get his act together. He is becoming increasingly obsessed with Malfoy. Then the match starts and everything is going pretty normally. Luna is the most fantastic commentator we have ever had. It was so great. Apparently, things such as the score are not really interesting enough to talk about, so instead she pointed out all of the lovely shapes of the clouds, and how Zacharias Smith seemed to be a bit of an unstable player, and how small Harry looked when he was so far up in the sky. It was so hard to keep hold of the quaffle when you are laughing as hard as I was.

Then McLaggen, who is filling in for Ron as keeper, has to go and fulfill his duty as biggest arse ever. You know how he thinks he is the greatest thing to hit quidditch since the snitch? Well he stole one of the beater's bats and was showing him how to swing it properly instead of actually keeping. Well then Harry flies over to him, looking absolutely furious mind you, and McLaggen isn't paying any attention and just swings the bat any which way he chooses. Of couse, he hits Harry upside the head. Harry falls off his broom, McGonagall magiced him onto a stretcher before he landed on the ground, and we are all ready to murder McLaggen. Meanwhile, Luna's placidly commenting on all this. She said among other things that "Harry seems to have been mildly injured," and "McLaggen seems to be practicing a new form of self defense and that Harry was the unknown victim." Of course, other people might have said this stuff in a sarcastic tone of voice, but Luna seemed deadly serious about the whole thing.

The rest of the team decided to just send McLaggen angry glares for the time being, unfortunately, as we didn't have a seeker, we still lost terribly. When we cornered McLaggen in the locker rooms after words, he seemed to think he was the victim in the whole thing. No matter how much shouting we did, it didn't seem to get through that fat head of his. Finally I pulled out my wand and did the most powerful bat bogey hex I have ever done so far. I heard that he was still in the locker rooms three hours later surrounded by them. HA! Serves him right.

I went to visit Harry in the hospital wing after I had changed and everything, unfortunately he was still passed out when I got there. He had this turban thing on his head, which really isn't a look he should be going for on future occasions, but otherwise he seemed to be okay. I looked at Harry for awhile but it didn't really hit me right away as to what I was seeing. Finally though, I did. Harry looked peaceful when he was unconscious. For the first time in about two years, Harry did not look as though he had the weight of the wizarding world on his shoulders. It actually made me sad to think that the only time Harry could actually be a 16 year old was when he was knocked unconscious. I told that to Ron and he said, in an almost eerily serious voice, that he agreed with me. Apparently, even in his sleep he still looks burdened. Then I asked Ron if he thought Harry was right about Draco Malfoy. Glad to be on a slightly less severe topic, Ron and I talked adamantly about whether or not Harry was right in his endeavors. Finally, I went off to dinner, but not before Ron asked me if he thought Hermione might drop in. I just grinned and walked away. On the plus side, Dean and I are almost back to normal now, though he stills seems to stiffen a little if anyone mentions Harry's name.

**Entry #129**

Today was pretty mundane. Classes were dull, I didn't get to see much of Dean, Hermione and Ron are spending all their time nagging Harry about something, and Lavender is still sucking Ron's face off to the point where I am ready to pull my hair out. However one hilarious thing did manage to break the monotony.

I was sitting with "the Golden Trio" as they are affectionately known, asking Hermione about the charms essay I was working on. Harry was just staring blandly at the wall when he mumbled "spider," not really thinking. Ron heard him and completely spazzed, shrieking, yelling "what? WHERE?" When he noticed the spider, (which was about the size of my thumbnail), he completely freaked out and practically leapt onto Harry's lap. Then Harry, without missing a beat, starts blinking his eyelashes and says in a high voice, "why Ronald! I never knew you felt this way! I'd always hoped that one day, maybe you could see me the way that I have seen you since I first met you."

Ron just freaks out, if possible, even more and runs sprinting off into the dorms. Harry, Hermione, and I just fell onto the rug laughing. I swear to God, I haven't seen anything that funny in a very, VERY long time. Oh man, I wish I had a muggle video camera that had taped the whole. Ron's just lucky Fred and George didn't see the whole thing.

I think some of my internal organs collapsed I was laughing so hard.

**Entry #131**

Dean has been becoming increasingly annoying. Ever since that fight we had, he has been growing steadily and steadily more clingy. At first, he was just being protective of me, and that was all well and cute, but now, he is just obnoxious. I think I can write a poem.

Ode to Dean by Ginny Weasely

How do you annoy me? Let me count thy ways.

1. Wanting to be with me always. All right Dean, I have friends, and I like to hang out with them. My best friend happens to be Hermione Granger, who is also one of Harry Potter's best friends. Since you have been remarkably cold towards Harry since the whole bracelet fiasco, I think it best if you let me hang out with them, without you. I swear to God, I am not planning on cheating on you with Hermione or anything. Also, when I sit with Colin Creevey, this does not give you an invitation to start accusing him of trying to get into my robes with me. Of all my friends, Colin is the one I have the MOST platonic relationship with. And I AM including Hermione in this statement. Nor do I need you to walk me to class. At first it was cute. And I am not saying I would mind it if you walked with me occasionally, but I do know my way around the castle. And I do NOT need a professional body guard. Nor do I need you reading over my shoulder when I do my homework, I can manage just fine thank you. And if I DO need help I plan on asking Hermione, not you.

2. Treating me like a two year old. Believe it or not, I can do things for myself. Such as pouring my pumpkin juice. And walking past Slytherins. Oh my God! The Slytherins are more afraid of me than they are you, I hate to say. No offense Dean, but my bat-bogey hex is not exactly something you want to get on the receiving end, and most Slytherins stay out of my way because of this. Those that do tease me, I am not offended by. Honestly, if a six year old calls you stupid, do you take it to heart and cry for days on end? NO! That's how I feel about the Slytherins. Far from offending me, it's almost like a half-joke. The only times they ever strike a chord is when they mention my parents, and after what happened with Millicent Bulstrode two weeks ago, I haven't heard a peep from them since. So you see, I CAN take care of myself.

3. Helping me through the portrait hole. This might fall under the category of treating me like a two year old; except it is SO GOD DAMN ANNOYING that I figured it deserved its own category. I managed to make it through the portrait hole several times a day, on my own, for five years. I think I can manage it now. And would it be so bad if every once in awhile you offered some assistance, NO! BUT I DO NOT NEED YOU TO PRACTICALLY SHOVE ME FACE FIRST INTO THE COMMON ROOM EVERY CHANCE YOU GET! It's like you want people to see that we just came in the room together. Which leads me to my next point…

4. Stop showing me off. If you show a girl off, you have to do it in the right way. I can say that you do it in the absolute worst way possible. What is the right way you might ask? Telling people that I am the most beautiful thing in the world and then saying you are just lucky that I even look at you is the right way. Grabbing me in crowded corridors and shoving your tongue down my throat is the wrong way. Acting arrogant because you are dating me is the wrong way. You NEVER tell people that you are dating me. You tell them that I am dating you! WHICH I AM! I am not the one so desperate for a snog that I would offer to set off dungbombs in the common room to give us some "alone" time. Ergh, I really would like to kick your shins right about now.

5. Stop glowering at me every time I wear the bracelet Harry got me. It's cute all right! Can I help it if he has better taste in jewelry than you? NO! Can I help it if he actually remembered what my favorite flower was? NO! Can I help it if he picked something out that goes with not only my favorite jumper, and my favorite shirt, but my favorite earrings as well? NO! Can I help it if Harry is so much sexier than you? NO! Oh wait… I didn't mean to write that last one… oh well, it's not like it isn't true.

That is why Dean Thomas, that when I compare thee to a summers day I am reminded of mosquitoes and not butterflies, sweat instead of sweet breezes, and boredom instead of freedom.

Hmmm… I think I should copyright that poem and give it to all of Dean's future girlfriends.

**Thanks for reading my fic, and reviews, while not necessary, are greatly appreciated. I cannot express how nice it feels to see the fanfic bot telling me I have a review in my inbox, and it does encourage me to write more. I have completed chapter 9, and I can honestly see several more coming soon, and reviews remind me to keep writing and that my work is being appreciated. Thanks to those who have reviewed, it really does help me write better.**


	6. Liberation at Last

**Disclaimer: **It all belongs to J.K. Rowling

**Summary: **These are basically a few missing moments from Half-Blood Prince. The reason I am doing this is because I am incredibly dissatisfied with most of the ones milling about there, featuring a completely Harry obsessed Ginny. If anyone read the now famous interview J.K. shared with Mugglenet creator Emerson and Leaky Cauldron founder Melissa, they would have realized that she basically said that Ginny had to get over Harry for him to notice her. I have decided to keep up that notion in my own ficlet. Will probably not be longer than 4 chapters

This is Ginny Weasley's journal, but I am not dating it, because no one reads the dates anyways. The entry numbers are random, because I am not going to even try and pretend that I entered all of them, I just wanted to insert the ones that I felt showed a change in her relationship with Harry or events that are particularly important to each other.

**There's an _X-Men 2_ reference in this one. I felt it worked a little too perfectly to not put it in. Free virtual hugs to anyone who gets it!**

Now, on with the story

**Entry #132**

Dean and I got into another row today. He keeps picking on me for the stupidest things. I am literally ready to set my _Monster Book of Monsters_ loose on him. Or maybe I'll get some of Fred and George's untested products…. Actually, I really like that idea. In any case it all started because I was having trouble with my DADA homework. It was all about patronuses. I did learn about them last year in the DA, but it was shut down soon after that, so we didn't get to know that much about them, or work with them as much as we needed to. Honestly, most of us tried to continue on by ourselves, but there really wasn't a point without Harry showing us what we were doing wrong. Anyways, I was thinking about this when I realized that Harry could probably help me with my essay. I mean, he probably has one of the most powerful patronuses in the school. And when I say that, I am including the teachers in that. I bet it would probably come down between his Patronus and Dumbledore's, and I can honestly say I don't know whose would be stronger.

So I walked over to Harry and asked him if he could help me, and he said sure, and it was all lovely and friendly until Dean came over and tapped me on the shoulder. He asked me if I could come and talk with him a minute, _away_ from Harry. Well, right then I knew there were several reasons he wanted to do this. Talking about Harry in front of Harry, is awkward, he probably didn't want to seem like the jealous boyfriend type, and as I said many moons ago, starting a fight in front of Harry is REALLY stupid. So we walked over to the other edge of the common room and started rowing. It went something like this:

_Dean: So, what are you two now, study buddies?_

_Me: well, yes actually, he was helping me with my essay on Patronuses._

_Dean: huh, well it looked like a lot more than that to me._

_Me: well then I think you need to get your eyes checked._

_Dean: oh really, and the fact that he could barely keep his hands off of you?_

_Me: what? He didn't touch me!_

_Dean: oh really, then when I saw him grabbing your hand earlier, I suppose it was just my eyes messing with me wasn't it?_

_Me: huh… oh wait… you mean when he grabbed my hand to prevent me from knocking over the ink bottle and spilling all over my essay?_

_Dean: yeah! Neither of you looked exactly displeased with the circumstances. _

_Me: well of course not! We had just saved my essay!_

_Dean: or what about when you two started poking each other._

_Me: well he poked me to get me to pay attention, and I couldn't just let that go now could I?_

_Dean: oh so you admit to it?_

_Me: admit to WHAT exactly?_

_Dean: to poking him._

_Me: well, I guess I do._

_Dean: aha!_

_Me: oh don't aha you stupid prat. Harry basically lives at my house over the holidays. He is my brother's best friend. We do stupid things like that sometimes; it's really nothing to start getting into a huge fuss about._

_Dean: and exactly what other stuff do you do with Harry?_

_Me: I dunno, I can't think of any specific examples!_

_Dean: oh so are you trying to avoid telling me anything now?_

_Me: no, but I don't keep a record in my mind of every joke that Harry tells me, every time he's hugged me, _(all right that one is a bit of a lie, cause ever since that hug in the hospital wing I have tried hugging Harry every now and then, just to make sure it wasn't a fluke) _and every time we have sat next to each other!_

_Dean: YOU'VE HUGGED!_

_Me: yes you stupid prat because, as I mentioned previously, HE LIVES AT MY HOUSE!_

_Dean: huh. And another thing, why didn't you ask me to help you with your homework?_

_Me: I told you it was about patronuses._

_Dean: … _

_Me: Oh my God! Do you NEED me to spell it out for you?_

_Dean: Well I guess so, because clearly I am not as smart as your precious Potter. Or as witty. Or as good at doing homework. Or just not all over good enough._

_Me: Dean it was patronus homework and I was having a really difficult time with it. I figured I might as well go to the one person in the common room who can actually CAST a patronus._

_Dean: Excuse me? I cast a patronus last year._

_Me: yeah you did Dean. Once. Under Harry's guidance. I was having a really difficult time and he's been able to cast a corporeal patronus since he was 13. He's fought off hundreds of dementors at once! I figured he could help me manage to get an "O" on the paper, and so I went to ask him for help._

_Dean: So you're still obsessing over Potter then, eh?_

That's when I slapped Dean and marched off to the staircase. However I didn't get up to my room because I heard the common room go deathly silent and when I walked back down the stairs Harry had his wand pointed straight at Dean's jugular.

"You listen to me," he snarled, "If you hurt Ginny I for one, and her six older brothers for another, will make sure you will suffer pain so bad you will forget which way is up. If you're lucky, we will make you spend the rest of your life believing that you are a six year old girl. If you are unlucky, you'll just wish you were a six year old girl. Mind you, this is only if we can get to you. Ginny can throw a pretty mean bat-bogey hex, and she might finish you off before I can even raise my wand. You've been warned."

I, along with almost all of Gryffindor, can finally understand why you-know-who wants to finish Harry off so badly. I think Dean might actually have started crying. Oh well, at least Harry made sure that Dean knew I could handle myself.

**Entry #133**

I've done it! I have finally broken things off with Dean! It's been such a long time coming, that when it finally happened, I felt so relieved. I don't think we should have gotten back together after that fight we had about my bracelet from Harry, I mean things really haven't been right since. It's actually a little weird how it happened. Dean had asked me if I could talk to him, out of the common room (and away from any almond shaped emerald green eyes), since he seemed so desperate, I finally agreed.

We walked into an empty classroom, I made sure it was still the one closest to Gryffindor tower, and he asked me to just listen to him while he talked. He talked all right, about everything that has been bothering him. Mostly he complained about Harry. About how Harry was clearly eyeing me and about how he was trying to take advantage of me. He complained about how he only noticed me now that someone else had me. He complained that he was trying to make himself seem more important in my eyes. After a while I just sort of tuned out. I mean Dean can get so jealous of the stupidest things. Harry only saw me as a friend, he would look at me like I was a friend and that was it… right? Finally I realized that Dean was nearing the last few minutes of his speech and I should start paying attention again. When he finished all I did was nod my head and ask him to listen to me. And I told him about every little thing that had been bothering me. I told him that he was treating me like a foolish little girl, when I am a perfectly capable person. I told him how everything from getting jealous over me wearing a bracelet to "helping" me through the portrait hole was nerve wracking. And I told him that I could defend myself. You know what the git does when I say this? He says, "Well you clearly don't mind Potter defending you. I didn't see you lashing out at him last night."

Well I kept my voice calm and collected, and said as steadily as I possibly could, "I seem to recall Harry telling you that he was only going to come after you if my bat-bogey hex didn't work as well as it should. Something about the way he said it though makes me think that he has faith in my abilities."

We walked back to the Gryffindor tower in complete silence and, after everything that I had said to him, he still pushes me through the door. What a jackass! I broke off everything right then and there… though I probably would have made it official tomorrow at breakfast anyways.

I cannot tell you how relieved I am. I am a free woman. I don't have a man to tie me down. I can dance around the dorm in my underwear! I mean not that I couldn't before, but this way, I am dancing around the dorm in my underwear as a free woman! FREE LIKE AN EAGLE! LIKE A TIGER! LIKE A LION! I don't think I can sleep tonight. Oh, well maybe I will ask Harry if I can borrow his invisibility cloak and sneak down to the kitchens to get some chocolate. Oh, oh! And then the girls and I can have a little party to celebrate the freedom of womanhood! Let me go find out…

Well Hermione says that Harry has the invisibility cloak with him because he's out doing some assignment for Dumbledore. I asked her what, and she only said that Dumbledore couldn't do it himself so he pawned it off unto Harry. I wonder what it is. I was actually surprised I got even that much out of Hermione at first, but then I realized why she was so happy. Lavender and Ron broke up! About bloody time too. Now Ron can go and propose to Hermione and she can go off and have his babies and they'll live in the suburbs and live happily ever after. From the look on Hermione's face, I am pretty sure that the same thoughts were also running through her head. Well some might say it was a bad night for romance, but I say that it was a great night for liberation. I found some chocolate frogs under my bed, so I think I am going to go celebrate with Hermione and Ron!

**Thanks for reading my fic, and reviews, while not necessary, are greatly appreciated. I cannot express how nice it feels to see the fanfic bot telling me I have a review in my inbox, and it does encourage me to write more. I have completed chapter 9, and I can honestly see several more coming soon, and reviews remind me to keep writing and that my work is being appreciated. Thanks to those who have reviewed, it really does help me write better.**

**Friends don't let friends read fics and not review.**

LittleTom45: Me neither. Poets say that you should use emotions as a guiding force in your writing. However, my work is generally terrible when I try writing poetry while angry, and I thought Ginny should have that same quality.

Lionsgate: Thanks for the review, believe me, I plan to!


	7. A Guilty Admission

**Disclaimer: **It all belongs to J.K. Rowling

**Summary: **These are basically a few missing moments from Half-Blood Prince. The reason I am doing this is because I am incredibly dissatisfied with most of the ones milling about there, featuring a completely obsessed Ginny. If anyone read the now famous interview J.K. shared with Mugglenet creator Emerson and Leaky Cauldron founder Melissa, they would have realized that she basically said that Ginny had to get over Harry for him to notice her. I have decided to keep up that notion in my own ficlet.

This is Ginny Weasley's journal, but I am not dating it, because no one reads the dates anyways. The entry numbers are random, because I am not going to even try and pretend that I entered all of them, I just wanted to insert the ones that I felt showed a change in her relationship with Harry or events that are particularly important to each other.

Now, on with the story

**Entry #135**

The good news just keeps on rolling in. Katie Bell came back from St. Mungo's yesterday. I am so happy she is all right. She really is an incredibly wonderful person, and I just can't imagine someone wanting to hurt her like that. This means that now the quidditch team is back to normal! The three chasers are me, Katie, and Demelza, the keeper is Ron, Coote and Peakes are our beaters, and Harry's seeker and captain of course. We basically have the cup in our grasp now, I mean there's no way that we can lose! Well, unless of course someone else gets poisoned or bumped off.

Do you want to another great thing about Katie being back? Dean is no longer chaser for the team! This means that I can avoid him almost completely. He tried talking to me this morning but then Harry came over and sat next to me at breakfast so Dean decided to wait until later. I took this opportunity to get another mind numbingly unbelievable hug from Harry and thank him for saving me. He's so cute when he's caught off guard like that. I don't think he really minded though.

Before, I had told you that Harry gave really good hugs. However, I was going out with Dean and I didn't want to gush all over the amazingness of the hugs. Well, as I am no longer going out with Dean I can now tell you that Harry is a hugging god. His arms are really big and he puts them around you in just the right way and he's all big and comfortable, kind of like a giant teddy bear. And he smells really good too. I can't exactly figure out what it is though. I think I am going to need to hug him more in order to figure it out. Oh well, these are the sacrifices we have to make in order to gain knowledge. I mean, I suppose I'll just have to hug Harry as much as I can until I figure it out. A girl's got to do what a girl's got to do right?

**Entry #140**

We had another fantastic quidditch practice today. I cannot believe how well that went. Everyone is so happy to have Katie and Ron back that we are flying the better than we ever have. I made some incredible goals today, if I do say so myself. Now, Ron is a really good keeper. He didn't used to do so well, just because his nerves would go completely out of whack. But Harry, who knows Ron better than anyone, has managed to keep Ron grounded, not literally of course, so his keeping skills are just improving drastically the more we play. Ever since that first match, Ron has really been able to keep his head on his shoulders during the games. So, it really is saying something when you can put a goal past Ron.

My first goal happened when a bludger was coming towards me. I managed to do a sloth grip roll and it went past me headed for Ron. I came right behind the bludger so that Ron would have to decide between it and me. He dives out of the way leaving me free to make the shot. It was a rather good one if you ask me.

My next fantastic goal came when Demelza and I double teamed Ron. This was something we had been working on for awhile before, during, and after practices. We pass the quaffle to each other barely letting it touch our hands before passing back. This way, when we are near enough to the goal hoops to score, the keeper doesn't know which one is going to make the shot. Demelza passed it to me and I flung it into the hoop instead of passing back to her, which completely confused Ron. The entire team agreed that this was something we should keep practicing as it is something that could definitely make our break our next game.

Harry even added this into our practice routine. Before he releases the snitch and bludgers we all have to choose a partner and fly up and down the field, tossing the quaffle back and forth as fast as we can. At first, only Demelza and I were really able to do this, because we have been practicing it for about a month, but I really must say, the rest of the team is getting really good.

Another goal I made that I am proud of is one where I just flew with quaffle as fast as I could straight towards Ron. At first he thought I was feinting and stood his ground. However he freaked out when we were within a couple feet of each other and started to fly out of the way. I just threw the quaffle right in and then pulled my broom straight up.

While the fact that I made some spectacular goals is good, the fact that Katie and Demelza made some too is great. Katie, being the best feinter of all of us, managed to get several past just by doing that. She also has this move where she swerves from one edge of the field to the other, so you really don't know which way the quaffle is going to come from. And Demelza can shoot while she's upside down! I KNOW! I couldn't shoot upside down if I tried! Actually I did try and I fell off my broom. Fortunately Harry saw and managed to pull me onto his broom before I hit the ground. After he made sure that I was okay he yelled at me for trying to get myself killed. I just smirked and finally he laughed and advised me not to do that again. Pffh, like I would try something like that again, doesn't Harry know me better than that…? I tried it two more times, each time getting saved at the last minute by Harry. I probably wouldn't have tried it the last time, but landing in Harry's arms could be a far worse experience.

So now Harry has Demelza doing this weird training routine thing with Coote and Peakes where they hit a bludger at her while she has the quaffle, she does a sloth grip roll to avoid it, and while upside down, she throws the quaffle into the hoops. She's really good at it, and it's starting to make me wonder if she isn't like half monkey or something. I guess we'll never know… I mean not unless I ask her of course.

I hugged Harry again today after practice to thank him for consistently preventing me from breaking my neck. I think he smells a little like sandalwood.

**Entry #142**

My neck hurts. I pulled it, but so did every other girl in Gryffindor… I suppose I should explain.

Since our quidditch match is in a few days, Harry stays after practice with Ron to give him some one-on-one training. Well the today, the two of them come swaggering in, drenched in sweat. And Harry looked really, really hot. Like sexy hot. Like, I want you to throw me on the floor and take complete and utter advantage of me hot. And I was not the only girl who was thinking this. Harry walks in, quidditch robes clinging to him tightly, in all the exact right placed mind you, and he and Ron just sit down and start chatting. Well I don't know if he noticed that every girl, minus Hermione who was staring at Ron, was staring at him. More than staring actually, they were ogling him. What he did notice however was all the books on the table in front of him suddenly fall off. And so he bent down to pick them up. And when he did that, angels came down from heaven and started singing the hallelujah chorus. I am not exaggerating when I say that every single girl in the common room, minus Hermione of course who was still staring at Ron, craned their neck to watch him bend over. Then the books fell again, and again, and again. By this time most of us were melting in our seats. The angels themselves could not keep their eyes off of this amazing display of sexiness. Finally, Hermione saw Romilda Vane bewitching the books to fall off the table. I don't think she would have stopped her, except the fifth time Romilda Vane missed and caused an ink jar to explode all over some poor first year.

I am both dazed and annoyed right now. Dazed because that was one of the single most amazing experiences of my life and, from the looks of the other girls, the same could be said for them as well. Annoyed because he can't help it if his eyes are amazing and wonderful, and he's just all over sexy, and his hair is all "yeah my hair is messy but guess what I've saved the wizarding world, so what do I care?" and the way he sits is relaxed and yet alert at the same time. And I am sure he can't help the fact that he just looks like an all around gift from heaven. But he sure as hell can prevent himself from walking in the common room looking like he a statue of perfection carved with only the best materials. Oh God, I think I need to stop writing now and secure that image in my memory.

**Entry #143**

Today was another marvelous day. It started simple enough, wake up, be bombarded with questions about Harry from the other girls in my dorm (which has been happening constantly since the incident in the common room), have a good breakfast, spent my morning by the lake with Hermione, avoid Dean, and in general just spent a nice lazy Saturday morning doing what I like to do best, relaxing. Then as I was heading down from my dorm to lunch I noticed a group of girls whispering in the common room and pointing to something on one of the couches. Curiosity got the better of me and I walked over to see what they were pointing at: it was Harry. He was just sleeping on the couch, and they were debating who got to wake him. When I asked how they were planning on waking him, they said they wanted to kiss him. I nearly died holding back the laughter. Finally, I regained my composure and informed them that the best way to wake up Harry is to sit on his face. They just stared at me for a minute like I was completely bonkers so I told them I would prove it to them. I turned around only to find Harry, still lying down on the couch, still with his eyes closed, and his wand pointed directly at me.

"Ginny," he said, "if your arse comes one step closer to my face I am afraid that I am going to have to hex you."

Well, you certainly can't challenge Ginny Weasley like that and get away with it. So I whipped out my wand and did a tickling charm. Harry finally opened his eyes and looked at me in shock, but it was too late and the charm managed to hit him. He kept rolling around, laughing uncontrollably for about 5 minutes. Finally, when he said that he was at my mercy and would do anything for me to stop, I pulled the charm off. Of course, Harry does not take losing so easily, and before I knew it, he had pulled me onto the couch and was practically sitting on me, and started tickling me. He was unrelentless, and he didn't stop until I called "uncle." When he finally stopped, he didn't get off of me right away; instead he just looked at me for awhile. I came back to my senses first.

"Remember, you are still at my mercy. You owe me big time Potter."

He just gave me one of those obnoxiously cocky, yet completely adorable grins of his. You know the grin where he's sort of half laughing at you, but completely unconcerned at the same time. Its one that he usually wears whenever Ron or Hermione hexes Malfoy with something really good. It's a grin that says, "Hey don't mess with me," but in a nice way, and it also says "huh I saved the wizarding world again and yet, this is what makes me happy." It's really so adorable and smarmy and wonderful all at once that you just want to melt. And his eyes were glinting with one of those mischievous little sparkles, and they were just the most beautiful green in the world that I could barely stop myself from pulling him completely on me and snogging him, right there in the common room.

"All right Weasley, I am at your mercy. You got me."

Then he just lightly chucked me under my chin and got off, much to my disappointment. I spent the rest of the day completely zoned out, thinking about him. About how cute he is when he's sleeping, and the way he walks around the castle like nothing could surprise him, and the way his hair is all messed up when he gets off a broom, but it still looks really soft like you could run your fingers through it, and the way he smelt like chocolate today, and… OH HOLY SHIT I NEED TO GO TALK TO HERMIONE!

**Entry #144a**

I spent most of the evening last night talking to Hermione and we both have come to the same conclusion, that I once again like Harry Potter. It's different this time though; it's not at all like last time. Something is completely different, though I can't put my finger on exactly what.

I wanted to ask her about it, but she was just grinning like an idiot and she had that annoying, smug, "I know something you don't," look in her eyes. When I asked her what it was, she refused to tell me and just sat there smirking. Whatever, she's completely crazy anyways. But I was too happy about Harry to care, even though I still can't exactly determine what is so different this time.

This time it's better though, for one thing, I am his friend and I can talk and laugh and joke with him, so at least I won't be turning bright red every time I see him. And he talks to me. He sits with me in the Great Hall. So I know he doesn't just think of me as Ron's little sister anymore, which is a huge step up. And he has bright green eyes that just search into your soul when he looks at you and…

I know what's different this time about.

Last time, I didn't like Harry Potter. I liked the _idea_ of Harry Potter. I liked the idea of a prince charming coming to save the poor little girl. I liked the idea of being saved. But I didn't actually _know_ Harry. And then when I found out how he had stopped you-know-who again and how he had just charged in to face him head on, I thought that he was more the hero than ever. If you had asked me 5 years ago if I liked the lightning bolt scar better or the scar he was forced to write into his own hand better, I would have said the one that looks like a lightning bolt.

Now I like the Harry that helps Ron keep his confidence up before a quidditch match. I like the one that offers to help my mum around the house, even though that she would never suggest it on her own. I like the Harry that taught us all how to defend ourselves last year at the DA, and we all learned to do things that we never could have before. I like the one who managed to get the only "outstanding" on the defense against the dark arts OWL of his year. I like the Harry that makes me feel like everything is going to be okay just with one hug. I like the Harry who is still a bit of a mystery, yet all in all he just a simple guy who wants to be with his friends and play quidditch like everyone else. I like the Harry who plays fair and yet never manages to lose anyways. I like the Harry that is incredibly rich, yet you would never know it just by looking at him. I like the Harry that is incredibly generous, and doesn't worry about the state of his robes or the scruffiness of his jeans. I like the Harry that didn't mind me crying on his shoulder when my brother was poisoned, but practically sent a death threat to my ex-boyfriend for upsetting me. I like the way that my head feels when it's resting against his chest when he hugs me. I like the Harry that secretly gave my brothers enough money to start a joke shop, but didn't brag about it to anyone. I like the Harry that won the Triwizard Tournament and barely even cares. I like the Harry that doesn't cower in fear at you-know-who but instead marches out to meet him with his head held high. I like the Harry that has lost almost everyone who ever meant something to him, and keeps on fighting, because he knows it's what he should do. This time I like Harry.

**Entry #144b**

Well, things have just crashed and burned. Harry isn't going to play in the quidditch match on Saturday. I am going to play seeker and Dean is going to fill in as chaser. But that's not the worst part. The worst part is what got Harry banned from the quidditch match; he used some incredibly dark magic. Apparently Harry went looking for Malfoy and found him crying in the bathroom. I know, Malfoy crying? How weird is that. Anyways, apparently he went in to the bathroom and when Malfoy saw him he tried to curse him with an unforgivable. Then Harry blocked it by using a spell he had found in that damn potions book of his. This spell wasn't a joke, or just a little mean, or anything like that, the spell cut Malfoy. Apparently he looked as though he had been slashed with a dagger. Well Moaning Myrtle **s**creamed and Snape came running. After healing Malfoy he put Harry in detention every Saturday for the rest of the year. Including this Saturday, meaning Harry is missing quidditch.

But I saw Malfoy when I went down to the hospital wing earlier to give a note to Madame Pomfrey from McGonagall, and I can honestly say that between Malfoy and Harry, Harry looks the worse for the wear, and I can also honestly say that it is not quidditch that is bothering him so much. I am going to go try and talk to him.

**Entry #144c**

I talked to Harry for awhile, and I think he's going to be okay. He was really scared about what he did, about what he now knows he can do. He didn't have any idea what that spell was, or what it could do. I think he thought it was going to be like another one of the prince's spells, and just cause Malfoy's nose to grow really fast or something. I don't think he ever thought he would be capable of performing such dark magic. I guess it's different for him, you know? He's seen more dark magic than just about every other student in this school, yet this is the first time that he has ever caused it, where he was the source. Harry's spent the last six years of his life fighting the dark arts, and now I think he realizes that he is more than capable of performing them too. I sat next to him for a long while, and Harry just stared into the fire. At about three in the morning I got really tired, and didn't eve realize that I had laid my head on Harry's shoulder. He didn't seem to mind though, in fact, I am pretty sure he relaxed a little bit after that. Finally, at about 3:30 in the morning I got up and told Harry I was going to bed. I kissed him good night on the cheek, and told him that he wasn't a bad wizard, that he didn't know what was going to happen, and he shouldn't beat himself up. I don't know if he believed me or not, but at least he knows that I don't think any differently of him.

**Thanks for reading my fic, and reviews, while not necessary, are greatly appreciated. I cannot express how nice it feels to see the fanfic bot telling me I have a review in my inbox, and it does encourage me to write more. I have completed chapter 9, and I can honestly see several more coming soon, and reviews remind me to keep writing and that my work is being appreciated. Thanks to those who have reviewed, it really does help me write better.**

**Friends don't let friends read fics and not review.**

Lady Zee: Thank you for the lovely review. No, as I explained in my author's note at the beginning of my story, I added in a noncanon Dumbledore-Harry meeting about something stupid, like how Harry should prepare to see the minister of magic over the summer. And no, Dumbledore did not die on the night Harry, Hagrid, and Slughorn buried Aragog, he died about two months later.

La-La Loony-LoVeGoOd: thanks for the review! I plan to keep updating for quite some time.

Anonymus: Thanks! Oh, and the next chapter will hopefully answer your question.

Chaos023: It's all good; you're pun made me laugh. Thanks for the review!

Machiavelli Jr: DINGDINGDING! Yes, you are correct, and here is your free virtual hug. I actually don't see Dean as paranoid, just _FAR_ too overprotective, which is the last thing Ginny wants. She can get over protection from her six older brothers and her parents. I also noticed Ginny's snappy behavior in _Half-Blood Prince_ so that's why I gave a reason for the behavior. Thanks for the review!


	8. First Kiss

**Disclaimer: **It all belongs to J.K. Rowling

**Summary: **These are basically a few missing moments from Half-Blood Prince. The reason I am doing this is because I am incredibly dissatisfied with most of the ones milling about there, featuring a completely obsessed Ginny. If anyone read the now famous interview J.K. shared with Mugglenet creator Emerson and Leaky Cauldron founder Melissa, they would have realized that she basically said that Ginny had to get over Harry for him to notice her. I have decided to keep up that notion in my own ficlet.

This is Ginny Weasley's journal, but I am not dating it, because no one reads the dates anyways. The entry numbers are random, because I am not going to even try and pretend that I entered all of them, I just wanted to insert the ones that I felt showed a change in her relationship with Harry or events that are particularly important to each other.

Now, on with the story

**Entry #150**

Today will go down in the record books as the single greatest day of my entire life. Oh my God, I think that I was practically floating on air.

The day starts out with our quidditch match against Ravenclaw. Me against Cho Chang, Harry's ex-girlfriend. For some reason, the minute I realized that, I knew we were going to win. In the locker rooms we were all sitting around completely depressed at the knowledge that Harry, the best quidditch player Gryffindor has seen in a hundred years, the team captain, would not be with us. But I knew that we couldn't let ourselves down. So I decided that if no one else was going to be able to give the team words of encouragement, then it was going to be up to me.

"Listen guys. We are faced with terrible circumstances. Our best player has been banned from the match because of something terrible. We all know that Harry is our best player. We know that he is a great captain. Just because he isn't here doesn't mean we should give up on everything he showed us. We're playing better than this team has in years, and that really is saying something, all because of his guidance. If we really want to prove to Harry how much we have learned, we are going to have to show him that we can do it without him. He's completely depressed over the circumstances that kept him from us today, and we all know that Harry is the last person to use magic the way he did. So let's show Harry that we stand behind him, and that we can win the match for him."

"For Harry!" Ron said.

"For Harry!" we all chanted back.

Actually at first, what I was saying felt like I was just talking out of my arse. But the more I think about it, the more my words seem true to me. We really did want to prove to Harry that he was a great captain, and show him how much he meant to all of us. It's a lot like the essays I write for class, when I write them I am just putting down bullshit, but gradually the words seem true to me. I think that my speech was a little surprising to everyone, but it did certainly seem to do the trick.

Then the whistle blew, and it was time for us to head out onto the pitch. Luna was commentating again, much to the enjoyment of the rest of the crowd.

"Here come the Gryffindors. A well matched team for Ravenclaw! However with the loss of their captain they have suffered a terrible blow. That's an interesting point. Harry was not in fact, as some people believe, caught in the throws of dark magic here at Hogwarts, but instead he was trying to tame a rogue heliopath in Istanbul. Most people don't know that a heliopaths native homeland is Turkey. They enjoy the mild climate and slightly arid smells. This means that you can also find heliopaths in an American city called San Francisco. I believe that the American have named the nesting place of the heliopaths _Chinatown_, now this may be because… " But I stopped listening after that, I threw all my energy into finding the snitch.

Demelza made some incredible goals. She was able to do the sloth grip roll trick that Harry had her working so hard on several times. No matter how many times she did it, the Ravenclaw keeper never expected it to happen. Demelza and Katie managed to pull off the volley that we had worked so hard on, and even though it didn't go as smoothly as when the two of us had done it, it got the job done. Katie managed to feint past the keeper several times, so we were pulling way ahead very early on. Ron did the best though. He seemed determined to prove to everybody that Harry was a great quidditch captain. In the first 40 minutes of the game, 18 shots had been made at him, and he only let 1 in. Coote managed to give Cho a bloody nose, which caused me to do a couple of celebration twirls. At the one hour mark it was 150 to 40, and Ravenclaw didn't know what had hit them.

Unfortunately, they started to make a comeback. One of their beaters, Caulfield, managed to get a few really good swings in. After another half an hour, the score was 200 to 130. We still had the upper hand, but they were gaining steadily. Finally Dean managed to get the quaffle back into possession and pulled us out of our slump with a truly spectacular goal. We started to come back, and this time, we were going to make great use of our second wind. Demelza and Dean were able to distract the keeper on both sides, so he barely even noticed when Katie threw the quaffle in. At one hour and 50 minutes, the score was 280 to 140, and we were still going strong. Two goals later and I still had not found the snitch. However, I was starting to get anxious. If I caught the snitch now we would have won the quidditch cup. The school would know for a fact how great a captain Harry really was, and we would have pulled off a fantastic victory. That's when I saw it. It was barely 30 meters away from me. I started to dart towards it. I knew we would win. Cho was on the other edge of the pitch, she didn't stand a chance. But Caulfield wasn't going to give up so easily, and hit a bludger straight at my head. I had to sloth grip roll to avoid it, but when I was upside down I realized something. I might not be able to score upside down, but I sure could catch if I wanted to. I grabbed the snitch and pulled myself back up. It was amazing. We had won! Gryffindor was completely amazed. Harry really had taught us all well.

We were all in a state of shock and excitement! We had won the quidditch cup for the 3rd year running! The rest of the school didn't seem to believe it. It took them awhile to admit that we had actually pulled off such an amazing feat. All of Gryffindor went up to the tower to celebrate, except for Ron and Hermione who snuck off into one of the passageways and returned half an hour later with tons of Hogsmeade sweets and butterbeer. Ron, to Hermione's distaste, had also managed to get a couple bottles of firewhiskey.

We were all excited, but we just stood around, waiting for Harry. There is no way that we would have been able to pull off such a fantastic feat if he hadn't been our coach for the past year. One of the portraits in the hallway agreed to stand guard for us and tell us when he came up into the tower. Finally, what felt like ages but was really only 2 or 3 minutes, she came rushing in and told us that he was almost here. When he clambered through the portrait hole he looked so completely depressed and anxious that you couldn't help but feel sorry for him. But we barely gave him time to blink because we were all screaming and shouting at him, to let him know that we won. He smiled his first true smile in days. As he was being congratulated by about fifty people, I ran over him to get one of his amazing Potter hugs when something much, MUCH better happened. I reached my arms around his neck and before I knew it he had pulled me up and kissed me.

I think my head might have exploded, but I am not positive. The kiss was amazing. It wasn't just that the kiss was so amazing, that we fit together so perfectly, it was just everything. It was the way he put his arms around my back in the exact right spot. And the way he put his hand in my hair, but didn't pull back, so that I could come in even closer to his perfectly warm body. It was the fact that I fit in his arms so well and for a few moments I forgot everything; the war, you-know-who, day, night, time, and just about everything else. I can barely sit still when I think about it. It seemed like a perfectly natural thing to do at the time, and I didn't even care that about half the common room had stopped to stare at us. Finally, when we broke apart Harry started scanning the room for something. Hermione gave me a huge smile, and I finally realized what she was smirking about last week. A couple of the girls from my dorm giggled and gave me the thumbs up sign. I realized that Harry was looking for Ron. When Ron nodded his approval, Harry glanced towards the portrait hole and followed me out.

We walked down the hallway, still both a little woozy at everything that had happened. Neither of us knew exactly what to say until we reached the front steps. Harry turned to me and you know what he says!

"Ginny, I really like you, and have for a long time now. You are just about the smartest, funniest, sweetest girl I have ever met."

I didn't know what to say to that so you know what I did! I just reached up and kissed him! And he kissed me back! So of course we were standing there like complete idiots just snogging away, and I couldn't have been happier. First of all, how Cho EVER gave him up is beyond me. Not that I mind of course, but I mean, if Harry was born to do one thing, it was snog… preferably me. So he takes my hand and we walk around the grounds for a little while, not really sure of what to say. Side note: my hand fits so well in his. His hands are so big and calloused but they aren't bad to hold. And he held my hand just tight enough to let me know that he wasn't regretting this one bit, but not enough to make my hand hurt. I could've left my hand in his forever. Honestly, holding Harry's hand was almost as good as snogging Harry… almost.

When we reach the lake he looks me in the eyes and asks me if I would go out with him. "OF COURSE I'll GO OUT WITH YOU!" He seemed both a little shocked and really happy about that. I couldn't help but laugh. He stared at me until I told him that I just thought it was ridiculous that he even had to ask. He smiled at me and we started snogging again. Finally, we broke apart for a little air, and I decided to tell him that among other things, he was the best snog I have ever had. He grinned and told me that Cho didn't hold a candle to me. So of course we stood there grinning until we realized we could be snogging again, so we did. I don't know how long we stood there, but after what felt like eons, we sat down against the birch tree next to the lake. Harry rested his back against the tree and I rested my back against him, and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. I just fit, so we stayed there for awhile. I told Harry about how I had liked him for awhile and that he had been driving me slowly insane at Christmas, walking around half naked. He laughed and told me that I had been driving him insane every time I smiled, or laughed, or moved, or breathed, and basically lived. Then I laughed again and he asked me if he could tell me a secret. I said yes and you are not going to believe what he told me.

You remember the day I broke up with Dean I said he didn't listen to me and helped me through the portrait hole, even after I had told him that it made me uncomfortable? Well that actually wasn't Dean. Harry had been climbing out of the portrait hole but he was under his invisibility cloak. He couldn't say sorry or anything because Dean was there and he was on a mission for Dumbledore. At first I was a little put off by this statement, but I realized that I would have broken up with Dean anyways. The two of us were not working out. So I decided to respond to Harry's statement by pulling myself into his lap and snogging him. That's how we stayed until dark. We talked and we snogged and we snogged and we talked.

Of course, we were sitting outside on a beautiful day, so by now I am sure that most of the school knows that we are dating. It feels so great to say that. I AM DATING HARRY POTTER! Most of the students who walked by just giggled or wolf-whistled. Some of the Slytherins made comments but Harry waved his wand and they all suddenly stopped talking. Apparently, he was causing their tongues to stick to the roofs of their mouths.

So we finally came back up to Gryffindor tower hand in hand where Hermione was waiting for us. She saw us and just started squealing and clapping her hands while Harry looked completely bemused and I was a little shocked, never having seen Hermione act this way before. Then, to make the night complete, Ron appeared from behind one of the armchairs.

"So Potter. You have decided to court my sister. Well, I would rather it was you than Dean or Michael, but let it be warned, if you hurt my little sister I will see to it that you suffer unbearable consequences." Harry nodded and then Ron immediately brightened. "Congratulations mate! You got yourself a really brilliant girl," this made Hermione, Harry and I burst into laughter. Finally Ron joined in. We all bade each other good night and I gave Harry a kiss (I can't believe I get to do that now!) and walked up into our respective dorms. Of course, all of my friends were waiting for me to tell me what happened, so I did. It was the perfect day, and I am in a state of complete euphoria.

**Entry #156**

Things are going so bloody well! Harry and I have gotten to know each other so much better than I ever thought possible. It is so easy to talk to him. It was never exactly hard to talk to Dean, but with Harry I could say something that would make me seem to be the biggest idiot in the world, and he would just grin and tell me that he just liked me more because of it.

But I think Harry just likes it best when we are sitting, and he has me in his arms. He doesn't like to make a big scene by snogging me in the great hall, or expect me to live for him. He just likes to sit and hold me. And I think that's what I like best too. He is the funniest, sweetest, most charming man in the world. I can honestly say that I didn't get prince charming, I got so much more.

Also, I have now been able to officially determine what Harry smells like. It's something that is purely him, it is a bit of sandalwood and chocolate, but he also smells like blackberries and mints. It's not a bad combination, because he smells a little different every day, depending on where we are and what he's wearing. But even better than what he smells like is how I found out. We were sitting on an armchair in the common room one night and he was looking into the fire while his arms were gently around me. I laid my head onto his chest and then started sniffing. He looked at me a little oddly and asked me what I was doing. I told him that for the past couple of months I had been trying to figure out what he smelled like, so now was as good a time as any to find out. He laughed and told me that I smelled like raspberries and daisies, with rosemary and peppermint somewhere in the mix. I couldn't believe it! He already knew how I smelled. I just grinned at him and then he leaned down and kissed me. Every time he kisses me I have a wonderful sensation. It's the same one I have gotten whenever Harry hugged me, or caught me in his arms after I fell off my room at quidditch practice. It's a sensation that my stomach is both dropping and soaring at the same time. It makes me want to run for miles and sit completely still at the same time. I can't describe in words really, how wonderful this sensation is. I have been hit with cheering charms before, and they have got nothing on how it feels to kiss Harry. It's different every time, because I every time I find myself liking it more and more.

I can't imagine a better way to spend my day.

**Thanks for reading my fic, and reviews, while not necessary, are greatly appreciated. I cannot express how nice it feels to see the fanfic bot telling me I have a review in my inbox, and it does encourage me to write more. I have completed chapter 9, and I can honestly see several more coming soon, and reviews remind me to keep writing and that my work is being appreciated. Thanks to those who have reviewed, it really does help me write better.**

**Friends don't let friends read fics and not review.**

Ktwesterna: Thanks for the review! I am really glad that I made you laugh, something I have been hoping this little ficlet succeeds in.

Chris: Wow, thanks so much. I am sorry my fic caused you bodily harm, but immensely pleased that you enjoyed it. I am taking French, and I can honestly say that your English is much better than my French. Thanks!

Priya: I hope this chapter satisfied your needs. I took longer with it because it had to be handled with extra care. Thank you for reviewing.

Acciobook: Sorry you couldn't read those chapters, but since I haven't had any other notifications of this problem, I think it must be something on your end. I am glad you were able to keep up though, and are enjoying the fic.

Rogue: Thanks for the review. I like your idea, I can't believe I didn't think about it. I kept playing the scene out in my head, and yet the two never seemed to click. Oh well. Don't worry, this is one fic I plan on seeing through to the end.

BexyLou: I am glad that you like the story. Thanks for reading!


	9. Career Choices

**Disclaimer: **It all belongs to J.K. Rowling

**Summary: **These are basically a few missing moments from Half-Blood Prince. The reason I am doing this is because I am incredibly dissatisfied with most of the ones milling about there, featuring a completely obsessed Ginny. If anyone read the now famous interview J.K. shared with Mugglenet creator Emerson and Leaky Cauldron founder Melissa, they would have realized that she basically said that Ginny had to get over Harry for him to notice her. I have decided to keep up that notion in my own ficlet.

This is Ginny Weasley's journal, but I am not dating it, because no one reads the dates anyways. The entry numbers are random, because I am not going to even try and pretend that I entered all of them, I just wanted to insert the ones that I felt showed a change in her relationship with Harry or events that are particularly important to each other.

**Author's Note: for the purpose of this chapter, I had to give Harry another meeting with Dumbledore. However, because I most certainly do not want to change the canon plotline of Half-Blood Prince, this will be a minor meeting. It is just Dumbledore telling Harry that he should not be surprised if Scrimgeour were to turn up at Privet Drive over the summer and other such nonsense. This way, it not only suits the purpose of both my story, but it does not contradict the works of JK Rowling.**

Now, on with the story

**Entry #158**

Harry and I are still the number one source of gossip in the school. I would have thought that now that it has been a few days it would have died down, but instead it seems to be picking up steam. Harry doesn't even seem to notice it, as he has been the number one source of gossip in this school since he came. None the less, it is slightly annoying. Not that I particularly mind either, but there are more important things going on in the world. Such as you-know-who, and the death eaters, and the dementors, and OWLS.

Yeah, that's right, you did not misunderstand me. OWLS are coming up. Fortunately, I have Hermione and Harry to help me study, and between the two of them they got eleven outstandings. Hermione is drawing my up a study schedule, because that's one of her favorite past times. I asked Harry how he and Ron could stand it, and he just said it was far easier to ignore her and let her get on with it. He also told me that they can come in handy, but not to live by it, because then I would have almost no free time. Of course, when Harry says free time, he means time that we can spend together in a broom closet snogging, but you know, that sounds a bit more crude.

I also have to start thinking about what career I would like to get into. I would love to do something like an auror, but that's the elite. A healer would be really great also, but at the same time, I would also be saying good-bye to my life for like, the next four years. That's the problem with both those careers, once you get out of Hogwarts, you still have more school to go to. It's like a never ending education wheel. Hermione's making remarkably unsubtle hints that I help her take SPEW professionally once I get out of Hogwarts, but that's not really up there on careers I would like to partake in. My best class is charms, so I suppose I could work in the ministry in the department of experimental charms or something. Or I could work in the law enforcement squad... hmmm. Those guys are actually a lot like aurors, except on a slightly smaller scale. It's like; they don't go after the uber-badies, just the ones that make daily life a pain in the arse. That actually sounds like something I would really like to do. Especially cause I could go after the people that are hurting muggle-borns in slightly less illegal ways. I mean, the aurors don't usually get involved unless it seems like an unforgivable curse has been used.

I wrote to a bunch of different people asking for their advice. Tonks says that I should play to my strengths and choose a career that would interest me the most. She thinks that I should make sure to stick clear of careers that make a big point in involving my least favorite subject. "Work can be great if you like it, and even if you are there at almost all hours of the day, you won't mind it. But if you have to spend only two hours a day on a career you hate, it can seem like both of those hours stretch into an eternity." That's actually pretty good advice.

Fred and George seem to think I should go work for them. I don't think I would make a career out of it, but maybe as a summer job that's not such a bad idea… I'll have to remember to ask mum and dad what they think about that.

Mum seems determined to keep me out of danger. She also suggested I become a teaching assistant, and eventually a professor, at Hogwarts. This wouldn't be a terrible idea, except I have absolutely no patience for stubborn little ass wipes like Malfoy. I'd probably get fired my first day on the job for hexing the students.

Dad wants me to go work in muggle relations like he does. I think dad is more than muggle obsessed enough for the entire Weasley clan. So that's out.

Bill and Charlie both seem to think that if I like Charms so much, doing something similar to what Bill does would not be a bad idea. That's actually a really good thought; he's a curse breaker for Gringotts. It's dangerous, so I would never get bored, the pay is pretty good, and it really does take a lot of skill. I am definitely putting that idea in the 'consider' list.

I started to ask Hermione, but she kept alluding to how sad it was that house elves never got to choose what sort of work they wanted, so I just gave up on that.

Ron agrees with Bill and Charlie, and that doing something like what Bill is doing now would not be a terrible idea. He also really liked my idea of going into the magical law enforcement squad. He likes the idea of me fining a bunch of slimy gits for being well, slimy.

This is the first time since Percy left that I have actually been sad that he did. This is one thing that Percy probably would have given me great advice at. He was studying potential career opportunities since he was about 8, so he knows just about every type of wizarding job out there. It kind of saddens me to think that Percy isn't there to give me advice. I mean, most of the time, my first year being a prime example, his advice isn't always that great. But then other times, he really knows what he is talking about. I started crying today because I couldn't even ask Percy what he thought was a good career for me. I mean, he is a prat and everything, and I think that he really needs a good walloping over the head for everything he said and did last year, but the fact remains that he is still my brother, and he did try and take care of me when he thought I was sick. Then I started remembering all the good things about Percy, like how when I was six and the boy down the road told me I was ugly, he yelled at him and then gave me an ice cream cone. Or how, when I was really scared to see Bill leave for Egypt, he just hugged me and told me that Bill could take care of himself, and that I didn't have to worry because he would always be there for me when I needed him. I was crying so hard that I didn't even realize that Harry had come back into the common rooms and was holding me until all the tears ran out. Finally once I calmed down enough to talk, I told him everything that I just told you. He was really sweet about the whole thing and told me that Percy was going to come around, and it was just hard for him to admit he was wrong. I think I might have cried into Harry's shoulder for well over an hour before I stopped.

By that time it was almost 1:00 in the morning. Harry lay down on the couch and I just lay down next to him, my head on his chest. It was the most comfort I have felt in a really long time. Harry was staring into the fire again, which I suddenly realized he does a lot. When I asked him why he told me that last year Sirius had come to talk to him in that very fire twice. I didn't really know what to say. I mean, Harry lost the only parent he had ever really known. I just laid my head back on his chest, because that's what he needed me to do. I dunno why I knew to do that, I just did. I am pretty sure Harry's breath was more ragged and harsh after that, and I think I felt a couple tears. We both seemed to lie there for ages. It was comforting to know that in the midst of all the turmoil we could both just lie there and take comfort from each other just by being there.

When we finally went to our dorms last night… err I guess technically this morning, I slept more peacefully than I had in a really long time.

**Entry #159**

Well, I had my meeting with McGonagall today about what my potential careers could be. She thinks that everything I had thought about so far was really rather perfectly suited for me. If that couldn't have made me happy enough, she told me that if I worked extra hard on charms, I might even be considered for an unspeakable. I asked her what that meant, and she told me that she didn't know exactly, only that the work they were doing was incredibly important, as well as incredibly mysterious. Hmm… this idea really appeals to me, far more so than any of the others I have thought of before.

I was so happy with my decision that when I got back to the common room I basically pulled Harry out of his seat, dragged him across half the castle, until we found an empty broom closet. The only thing he said to me was, "good day?" He knows me all too well. I would describe the events of the broom cupboard, but I think if I even start to write any of it down, I might be forced to drag Harry off again and experience the whole thing all over again. Let me just say that I haven't had a snog that good in, well, ever. Mmmmmm…

**Entry #161**

Today Harry and I got caught snogging in our now favorite broom cupboard. We were in the midst of playing a rousing game of tonsil hockey, my team was winning of course, when who should open the door but Filch, with Snape standing right behind him. I think that they were disgusted at what they were seeing, and gleeful at the idea of punishing Harry. I am sure that they have caught millions of students snogging in broom cupboards before, and normally they would only take 20 points off of the house or something. Of course, Harry is in fact Harry, so Snape assigned us both detentions. Separate detentions mind you. I got off relatively easy; apparently McGonagall needs someone to help her clear out the old transfiguration cupboards, so that won't be so bad. It'll be somewhat like the cleaning we did at Grimmauld Place, except less life threatening. (Man that place was _nasty_.)Harry on the other hand will be forced to wash the entire fourth floor with a rag. The entire floor! Walls included! You always know Snape hates him, but every now and then something like this seems to remind you how much so. Harry didn't seem to be too miffed about it though. Apparently he could've gotten worse. He just seems vaguely annoyed that now we won't be able to spend the evening together.

Of course, when I told Ron why I was so put out, he seemed to be incredibly disgusted and vaguely annoyed. I think that if he would just give Hermione a good snog, he wouldn't mind so much that Harry and I do it.

Also, I suppose we are going to have to find another broom cupboard. Harry says that Snape will be looking twice as hard for students out past curfew. He also said that by students, he means us. Oh well, I suppose this is the price you have to pay for dating Snape's least favorite student.

I still get chills every time I say that Harry and I are dating. I mean I had an obsession with him for so long, and now it's like I am living a completely different life. I think I almost _am_ living a different life now. I am definitely not the scared little girl who was too afraid to tell anybody that I knew something about the chamber of secrets. I kind of wonder when I became the girl I am now. Truthfully a lot of it does have to do with Harry, I think when my obsession ended, I grew up quite a bit too. I would say it was waning at the beginning of my fourth year, as I was dating Michael, and really stopped when I joined the D.A. This is weird, because most of the girls in the D.A. started to like Harry at that time, and I stopped obsessing. I guess that the D.A. really gave me a chance to see Harry as a person, and he was no longer some fictional character to me. He was really someone that existed, and having him act as my teacher kind of hit that home. Oh well, it worked out in my favor now didn't it?

**Entry #163a**

Oh my God Harry gets out of everything. You will not believe this, he got out of detention. How unfair is that. I was stuck listening to McGonagall lecture me about responsibility and taking caution and not acting rashly while he gets to sit around with Dumbledore, probably knocking back firewhiskeys and laughing and burping and whatever guys do.

I can just see the scene now…

"_So Harry," Dumbledore says as he reaches for the whiskey bottle, "I hear you got yourself into a spot of trouble over a little lady the other day."_

"_Yeah," Harry responds as he pours himself another glass, "dames can really give you some trouble if they want to."_

_Dumbledore, looking at Harry in a sickeningly sympathetic way, just nods his head and says "yeah, they can at that mate, they can at that."_

"_I mean, they drive you crazy what with their looks and they way they swing their hips as they walk, and you KNOW they just do it to drive us crazy and then when we act on it WE'RE the ones who get treated like pigs!" Harry starts to rant._

_So of course Dumbledore just HAS to reach over and pat Harry on the back and say, "she's not worth all that. You could find yourself another pretty young thing for a lot less trouble. I hear that Romilda Vane has been eyeing you."_

_And then Harry nods his head thoughtfully and says, "You know, maybe you are right. Plus that Romilda Vane has legs that are out to here," at which point he would gesture emphatically. _

_Then Dumbledore and Harry would start laughing at nothing. Finally Harry says "I bet I can fart louder than you!" and they have a farting contest._

Now some people might think it is a little ridiculous that the most powerful wizard of the age and the chosen one have farting contests, but let me tell you something little journal, I grew up with SIX brothers. SIX! So I know that this is what guys do. I am not joking you, they sit around and have dumb testosterone driven contests. Such as, who can fart the loudest, or burp the longest, or snog the most girls in one month (this was a Fred and George competition.) So I can also say that I am in a position of utmost authority to determine that Dumbledore and Harry are getting drunk and having a farting contest right now.

Oh my God, this is terrible. What if Snape takes advantage of Harry in his drunken state and tries to do him in and make it look like an accident? What if Romilda Vane corners Harry and tries to get him to choose her over me? WHAT IF HE DOES CHOOSE ROMILDA VANE OVER ME? OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD!

So now Harry is up there getting pissed and having a fantastic time and I am stuck down here, feeling paranoid that my boyfriend is going to dump me, and disgusted because McGonagall gave me a sort of half-assed version of "the talk," and stressed because OWLS are coming up. This is great. What sort of boyfriend does this to his girlfriend? I can't believe this.

OK Ginny, calm down, breathe, breathe, breathe, breathe. All right, I am breathing, I am calm, I am one with the couch on which I am sitting. I will focus on the small little things around me. Like Hermione getting up to go to bed, and the sound of feet outside the tower, and the crackling of the fireplace, and the portrait hole opening, and the weight of someone sitting next to me, and the arm that's snaking its way across my waist and…

Oh… Harry's back.

**Entry #163b**

Well after I welcomed Harry back from his time away from the tower, I showed him the bit of my journal that has the conversation I pictured him having with Dumbledore. Get this, he _laughed_. I thought he was going to have a heart attack he was laughing so hard. Finally he managed to choke out that it wasn't anything like that. I was debating whether or not to hit him with a jinx to get him to stop laughing, but of course he saw my wand and was immediately able to get it together. There really is no way to get anything past him. Anyways, he just took me in his arms and, rather unexpectedly might I add, told me that I was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. Well, at first I was flattered, then I was a little annoyed, then really annoyed, because I wanted some answers as to what had been going on with him and Dumbledore. So I tried to pull my best angry face, which of course was a miserable failure because when Harry saw me attempting to get angry with him he gave me that obnoxious little arrogant grin that makes me melt every time I see it. Then of course, _he_ has to be the adorable one and go, "Aw Gin, c'mon now. You know you drive me crazy when you are upset with me." So finally I stopped trying to get all sulky and mad, when I was practically ready to jump him then and there. Instead I snogged him.

However, I did want some answer so I finally managed to get enough self-control to pull away and ask him what exactly he _was _doing in Dumbledore's office. After all that, all that worrying, all that attempting to be mad, all that complete paranoia, the answer was actually rather dull. Apparently Dumbledore just wanted to make sure that Harry was prepared to face Scrimgeour again over the summer, as he was almost certainly going to do.

"Of course," Harry did add, "Dumbledore was _incredibly_ amused about what landed me in detention in the first place."

He gave me that arrogant little grin again, so I was forced to snog him senseless. What can I say; a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do.

**Thanks for reading my fic, and reviews, while not necessary, are greatly appreciated. I cannot express how nice it feels to see the fanfic bot telling me I have a review in my inbox, and it does encourage me to write more. I have completed chapter 10, and I can honestly see several more coming soon, and reviews remind me to keep writing and that my work is being appreciated. Thanks to those who have reviewed, it really does help me write better.**

**Friends don't let friends read fics and not review.**

Shadowed Child of Flames: surprisingly, I now what you mean. As I state in my disclaimer, a lot of stories like this feature a 1-D Ginny who is stuck on one thing, Harry. I wanted to show a Ginny who was an actual character, not a sloppy attempt at omance. So strange as it may seem, I definitely agree with you.

Christina Vourcos: Thanks so much! I am glad you enjoyed it.

Acciobook: I cannot put into words how happy I am that you like my fic so much! Although you reaction was what I had been hoping for, to see it in words made me giggle. _Giggle!_ I don't think I have giggled in months, so thanks for the review, and I am glad that you were able to read the other chapters and enjoyed them so thoroughly.

Nancy: no, sorry but this fic is not any other site. I am glad you are so anxious for another chapter, I am really happy you are enjoying the fic. And no, Dean was not actually threatened by Harry, that was something of my own. Thanks for reviewing!

Agent Smith811: Well hello again. I am glad you liked this chapter, and that it was ip to your expectations. Talking with you online is great, so I hope we can continue to do so. Thanks for the reviews!

AngelicAura: Thanks for the review! If there was one thing that I hoped my story would not be, it was cheesy, and I am glad that I have succeeded in that.

XxLemurxX: Thank you for the wonderful compliments. I already have a good idea as to where I will end the fic, and I hope that the ending will satisfy my readers.

Fanfictionfreak: wow, I am glad you like this story so much. Another good Ginny Weasley diary is "Hear my Voice," by Roxy Black. That's actually the work that inspired me to write this. Thanks for the review.

Priya: thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it so much.

Queenlover: I would put big money on Harry and Ginny getting back together in book 7. Thanks for reading!

Nathonea: I already have several more chapters written, and so you do not need to worry. I can guarantee that this story goes through chapter 12, and I can say that I intend to carry this one through to the end. Thanks for the review!

Nancy: Oh don't worry, as I have just said, I can guarantee that this story goes through chapter 12. I plan on carrying this one to the end, and so I hope that it will be a satisfactory story to all my readers. Thanks for reading!

Bruisedpapaya: Thank you. I was determined to bring Ginny to life and make her character more than just a one sided airhead. I hope that my future chapters are just as successful as this one was. Thank you for the review!

miss jasadin: To all of us who were loyal Harry/Ginny fans for a long time, we can simultaneously cheer; we have converted another one! YAY! I am amazed that you just read the book, but I hope that you liked it as much as I did. Thanks for the review! Also, what sort of Harry Potter crossovers do you read?

PattyWeasley1990: I am glad you liked my fic so much. Wow, I have reached the status of favorite fic, that's fantastic! Thanks for reading!

Queen of My Own Little World: Hmmm. Well, I can't say that I know what you mean. If you could give me some specific contextual clues as to what you didn't like about it, I could try and prevent that from happening in the future, but I do not think I can change the entire tone of the story. Thanks for reviewing!

NancyPotterBlackLupin: Well, I can promise you this. I make sure to update every time I am a few chapters ahead of the one I am writing, or every Sunday, whichever comes first. Thanks to your review, I remembered that today was in fact Sunday, so that I needed to repost. SEE PEOPLE! REVIEWS DO COME IN HANDY!


	10. Boggarts, Patroni, and Animagi

**Disclaimer: **It all belongs to J.K. Rowling

**Summary: **These are basically a few missing moments from Half-Blood Prince. The reason I am doing this is because I am incredibly dissatisfied with most of the ones milling about there, featuring a completely obsessed Ginny. If anyone read the now famous interview J.K. shared with Mugglenet creator Emerson and Leaky Cauldron founder Melissa, they would have realized that she basically said that Ginny had to get over Harry for him to notice her. I have decided to keep up that notion in my own ficlet.

This is Ginny Weasley's journal, but I am not dating it, because no one reads the dates anyways. The entry numbers are random, because I am not going to even try and pretend that I entered all of them, I just wanted to insert the ones that I felt showed a change in her relationship with Harry or events that are particularly important to each other.

Now, on with the story

**Entry #170**

Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were all sitting under our favorite beech tree today when I got to thinking, what would everyone's boggart, patronus, and animagus form be? A boggart is the representation of your worst fear, a patronus is something that you view as a protector or a guardian, it's almost something you view as pure but it's more like what gives you strength and is your inner resistance. Your animagus form is the animal version of yourself; it takes your most prominent characteristics and puts them into animal formation. This is something I used to think about when I was in my second year and I was suffering from sleep loss because whenever I closed my eyes I would remember Tom Riddle, and the chamber. Anyways, this is the game I would play when I couldn't get to sleep.

Hmmm… well I suppose I should start with the easiest.

_Harry_ – Well Harry's patronus is a stag and his boggart is a dementor, he's known about both of these things since he was thirteen and I found out last year during the D.A. These are actually two things that show how completely unique Harry is. First of all, it really is saying something when your biggest fear is fear itself. It shows that he will face all the hurt, the pain, the loss, and it is still the fear that bothers him the most. I mean, you really can't get braver than that. It's actually the closest anyone could ever hope to get to being fearless. Also, the fact that his patronus is a stag says something about him to. His dad was an illegal animagus, and his animagus form was a stag. Harry views his father as his protector. Actually I asked him about all this once and he confided in me that when a dementor gets near him he can hear, among other things, you-know-who murdering his parents. He says that his dad told his mum to run, while he held off you-know-who to give them time to run. I guess this is really a lot like Harry. He would willingly give his life for any of his friends; he doesn't worry about his own life half as much as he worries about everyone else's. I bet Harry must be quite a bit like his dad; brave, loyal, trustworthy, and I would also give money to bet that his arrogant little smirk is genetic also. I guess Harry sees a lot of his father in himself, and this is why his patronus is his father. His animagus from is pretty easy also, he would be a lion. Is there any question about this really? I mean, he is pretty much the bravest person I have ever known. Stupidly, recklessly brave sometimes, but brave none the less. Harry's a lion, it's not really a matter of what I think or don't think, this is something I _know_.

_Hermione_ – Hermione's patronus is an otter. I know this because she finally managed to conjure one in the D.A. last year. I think it might be an otter because she's always so uptight and rigid, but she can break the rules, when it matters. Like she did with the troll in her first year. An otter is kind of like that part about her, small, but it's fun and cute and can definitely be a force to be reckoned with. I don't really know what her boggart would be specifically, but I think it would be along the lines of Professor Dumbledore telling her that she was expelled because she just wasn't good enough and that she was a failure. Hermione _hates_ to fail, and part of this is because she doesn't really know what will happen to her if she does fail. Since people tend to fear what they don't know, she would almost definitely fear be told that despite everything, she still wasn't good enough. Hmmm, I wonder what her animagus would be. I think it would be a very wise creature, someone that uses her head to think things through before acting, and something that has an _excellent_ memory. I suppose this would be an owl. Owls are particularly wise creatures, they are trustworthy, they are both fun and useful, and they are just nice overall. Yes, I think that Hermione is most definitely an owl.

_Ron_ – Ron's boggart is a spider. He has feared spiders above all else since he was little and Fred turned his teddy bear into a spider while Ron was holding it. Ron's patronus is a little dog, like a terrier. I think this is because he is deeply loyal, a good companion, but acts without thinking sometimes. Also Ron is the randiest kid at Hogwarts and terriers seem to enjoy humping people's legs. Like, Jack Russell Terriers, those are the randiest goddamn dogs I have ever seen. Eeew, this is getting incredibly weird and disturbing. ANYWAYS, moving on from this bit of disgusting segment, what would Ron's animagus form be? Well, it would be something that was incredibly loyal, a great strategist, not the brightest bloke but by no means dumb, a little careless, and incredibly fun loving. This is really something to think about. Well, I suppose I should start with a bunch of deeply loyal animals. Dolphins, lobsters, dogs, wolves, and parakeets to name a few. Well, he's definitely not a lobster, because even though they mate for life (coughhack HERMIONE!), they aren't really terrifically smart, and while Ron's not the best in his year or anything, he did get seven OWLS, so that must say something about him. Ron's not a dog either, because they tend to have blind loyalty, and while he is deeply loyal to Harry and Hermione, he doesn't go along with whatever they say just because they are his friends or whatever other reason dogs might have, so he is definitely not a dog. He isn't a parakeet because he couldn't sing to save the world and he isn't TOO arrogant, so I don't think that it really fits Ron. A dolphin might, unfortunately, be a bit too bright for Ron, which is unfortunate, because he really would be funny to look at as a dolphin. I think Ron is definitely a wolf, he is loyal, but he makes sure that he gets his say in too. He is perpetually hungry, and he will work to fill his stomach. A wolf can be both brilliant and stupid at the same time, something that Ron has tenfold. And wolves love to play with one another, so I think Ron would be a wolf.

_Snape_ – I am not exactly sure what to say about Snape. For about two years now, Ron seems to think that Snape can turn into a bat. I am not exactly sure about whether or not he actually _can_, but I think that a bat seems fitting as an animagus for Snape. He certainly does seem to swoop down on students at the most inconvenient of times, as Harry and I discovered much to our displeasure. He also is deeply fond of the color black, and then he spends _tons_ of time in the dungeons, which is about as close to caves as you can come within the castle. He can sense things that others can't, like how he knows to always show up at the other side of the room at the exact wrong time. Also, bats are completely unhygienic, and Snape is about as dirty as they come. I wonder what his deepest fear is. Snape is probably the most emotionally guarded person in this school, the only emotion he ever seems to show is anger, and it can most certainly be said he has that in spades. Well, it could certainly be you-know-who, because he is stronger than Snape and can kill him just like that. Snape will almost certainly be killed, if you-know-who ever discovers that Snape is a double agent for the order. So I think that Snape's boggart would be you-know-who. I wonder what his patronus would be though. What, or who, does Snape value as a protector. I suppose it would be something that is completely guarded, and doesn't really give anything away. I think Snape's patronus might actually be a maggot or something, because truth be told, what kind of emotions does a maggot show?

_Dean – _I think Dean's patronus, which is a possum, is because of his family. Dean has a large family, the only person I have ever met who has a family that is almost as large as mine. I think that they are a source of pride and strength for him, because he values his family very deeply. He loves them all very much, and when we were going out I noticed that he sent letters to his sisters every day, which I thought was very sweet of him. Of course, it could also be a possum because they eat garbage, and one of the last things I said to Dean was, "eat shit." Anyways, I think his animagus would be an eagle. He, as I just mentioned, has a big family, and he is deeply fond of them. Also, he is a little too arrogant for his own good. Overprotective is a bit of an understatement when it comes to Dean, and I heard that eagles will poke your eyes out if you mess with their young or something. I think Dean's boggart is a severed hand, which is a little weird. I guess he doesn't like the idea of parts of his anatomy getting cut off. I dunno, a severed hand would be creppy and everything, but not nearly as terrifying as that brain that attacked Ron last spring. So, way to have a shallow sense of self Dean!

_Tonks_ – Tonk's patronus is a werewolf. I don't actually know this for a fact, but it's just a couple of things that I have put together. She is totally into Lupin. She stares at him over the dinner table, she blushes when he is around, and mom tried getting them together over the summer. Harry said her patronus was something big and furry, I think he thinks its Sirius, but I happen to know otherwise. So Tonks has apparently fallen hard for Lupin, and now her patronus is him. That's just… weird. Her boggart would probably be being alone. She is such a social person, and Lupin rejecting her is practically killing her inside out. I can honestly say that I have had similar feelings before, and it is not a fun time. I can see her boggart turning into Lupin and then all of her friends, and telling her that she is terrible, and that they don't love her anymore. Poor Tonks. Her animagus form would be something social, bright, fun, and cheerful. Oh, she would probably be a puffskein. They are such happy little fuzz balls, always playing and laughing. They are a perfect Tonks.

I dunno journal, these are just the kinds of things I think about when I can't get to sleep.

**Entry #172**

I think that Harry is not having a very good affect on my grades. Oh sure, it's all well and good when he's actually helping me with the work, but most of the time he seems to be more interested in other things. Like seeing how many times he can kiss me on the neck before I finally turn around and return the favor. Or if tickling me somehow manages to get me to memorize my transfiguration notes.

Today I finally gave in and was snogging Harry on one of the couches in the Gryffindor common room when who should come running in but Hermione. I suppose it could have been worse, it could have been Ron. But none the less, Hermione felt it was her duty to give us lectures anyways.

"Ginny," she said turning to me. "You should know better. I thought you had much more sense than that. You are supposed to be working hard for your examinations. How exactly does snogging Harry help you learn to vanish kittens, which I notice, you still have problems with. Or memorizing the 12 uses of dragons' blood? Do you think that this is going to engrain it in your memory? You should be using more common sense Ginny. You need to work. I cannot stress enough how important these are. Your future careers can be completely changed by how well you do. If I had known how I was going to do on my Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL do you think I would have studied harder? I most certainly would have! This is incredibly important Ginny. You need to understand that. WORK WORK WORK WORK!"

"Hermione," Harry cut in, "what do you mean, 'study harder'? You got an 'E' on the Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL, you did incredibly well. What was wrong with your grade as it was? Also, you sound like a drill sergeant." (I don't know what this is, so I assume it was some sort of muggle term)

Which prompted Hermione to turn on Harry instead, "Right, like you would understand. You got the top grade of the year in the DADA OWL. You just can't possibly understand how that felt Harry. Besides, how can you be bothering Ginny at a time like this. You took the OWLS. You know how much studying you need to do in order to properly prepare. How can you even think about distracting Ginny at a time like this? She needs to work. You could be a help instead of a hindrance by actually working with her, instead of snogging her. I am properly ashamed of you. I cannot believe that you would be foolish enough to do something like this instead of working. You probably haven't even considered that _our_ NEWTS are coming up next year have you? I would think that even if you weren't concerned with Ginny's grades, you might be mildly concerned with your own. The two of you should be studying, not snogging. AND I DO NOT SOUND LIKE A DRILL SERGEANT!" After she screamed this she stormed back out of the common room almost as suddenly as she had come in.

Much to my displeasure Harry yawned and told me that she was probably right. It was getting late and I should get back to my studying. I did have a lot of work to do before the end of term, but it didn't lessen my disappointment any. Although, Harry, even though he was clearly exhausted, didn't leave to go up to bed. He summoned a book to his side and just read while I finished working, occasionally asking me if I needed any help. Its things like this that make me fall harder for Harry every day. Things like him not going to bed so that I won't be in the common room working by myself. He's so adorable sometimes I don't think he even realizes it.

Note to Self: find out what "drill sergeant" is.

**Entry #173a**

You want to know one of the reasons I like Harry more than Dean? (Not that I want to compare boyfriends or anything) It's because I am currently writing, right now, right next to Harry. I am leaning on him, and his arm is around my waist, but the thing is, he's not trying to read what I am writing. Dean always tried to sneak peeks at you little journal, and it was so annoying. It was like he couldn't stand the thought of me keeping secrets from him. I couldn't even bring you out of my dorm for awhile, because he would try and steal you from me.

Which is what's so different from Harry. He asked me a few days ago what I was always writing about, and when I told him it was private, he just shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating his toast. He's not deeply concerned about things that I write in here. He knows most of my big secrets, and then he really doesn't seem to care too much whether I write about how I got a stain on my new sweater or something. Honestly, most of the time, I wouldn't care about whether or not Harry read this journal anyways. Except for a few entries, like the one where I talked about him walking around The Burrow shirtless. Or when I was watching him bend over. Or when I was trying to survey the hugs he gave me. Or when I called him a giant teddy bear. You know, on second thought, I would rather he never did read this journal.

It's just that I never could have done this with Dean. If I sat right next to him writing, he would have been looking over my shoulder at every little thing that I was putting down. But Harry's just sitting there reading his own book, not even attempting to read this. Look I can even write, in really big letters…

**_HARRY POTTER I WANT TO SHAG YOU SO BAD I DON'T KNOW HOW I CAN CONTROL IT! I WANT TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU IN SUCH EXTREME WAYS THAT YOU WILL NOT EVEN BE ABLE TO WALK IN THE MORNING! I WANT TO MAKE YOU MY SEX SLAVE! I WANT YOU TO RIP OFF MY CLOTHES AND THROW ME ONTO YOUR BED AND HAVE YOUR WAY WITH ME!_**

Oh God, now I am laughing so hard I can barely control what I am doing.

**Entry #173b**

Well unfortunately for me, I was laughing so hard that I accidentally flung the book onto Harry's lap, and he read the last part of what I had written. I swear that I have never seen him look so cocky in his whole life. When I finally managed to get control of my laughter, Harry just lifts me up and sets me on his lap so that I am straddling him. Then he says, "Here I am Gin, you can take advantage of me all you want." And of course, he was looking so arrogant and happy and amused that I couldn't decide whether to slap him or snog him. I went with the latter. So I may have not made Harry my sex slave, yet, and no clothes were ripped off, but it was a rather nice way to spend the afternoon anyways.

When we finally pulled apart Harry asked me if I normally wrote things like that in my journal, and I told him that they were normally a lot dirtier. So of course he just grins like a maniac and then tackles me as he's trying to grab the book. But in a joking and cute way, not an obnoxious way like Dean would. So of course to get him to stop I had to start snogging him again. I wonder how it must've looked to anyone who saw. Harry Potter was lying on top of Ginny Weasley, snogging her, outside, underneath the beech tree. They probably think we're sex fiends or whatever, so I have those awkward conversations with Ron to look forward to. Hip hip Hooray!

**Entry #175**

Harry and I got caught snogging in a broom closet, this time by Professor Dumbledore. I KNOW! Professor Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of the age, the only one you-know-who ever feared, (except for Harry, whom I think you-know-who also fears now, though I haven't brought this up with anyone) caught me snogging. In a closet. With Harry Potter. Harry Potter, Dumbledore's all time favorite student. His personal disciple. The closest thing he has ever had to a son. Oh yeah, it was a great scene all right. Actually in retrospect it was rather funny how it all happened.

Harry and I were snogging when he suddenly the closet door opened. There stood Dumbledore, looking as wise and wizardly as ever. Finally, after what felt like ages, but was probably only a second or two, Harry and I seemed to come to our senses. We pulled apart and just stood there blushing furiously. Harry kept running his hand through his hair, which he does when he is embarrassed, and I spent most of the time enjoying the lovely dirt on my shoes. Finally I look up to see Dumbledore just grinning, really broadly too, and not in the least bit mad. He just chuckled and said, "I seem to have chosen the wrong closet," while starting to close the door. "Although Harry, I do not think the furious pink your cheeks are turning really suits you." Then he just closed the door and walked away whistling. In all honesty, what kind of headmaster does that? I mean, if he was a proper enforcer of the rules Harry and I probably would've lost Gryffindor loads of points. Instead Dumbledore tells Harry not to be so embarrassed. He really is rather odd.

I asked Harry if we should go back up to the common room but he told me, get this; that he didn't think we were going to be disturbed for a very long time. I asked him what he meant by that, and he said that if wasn't mistaken Dumbledore probably put some charm or something on the door. When I asked him how he knew, he just pulled me back into his arms and told me that "it was a hunch." Whatever that means. In any case, Harry and I did seem to be completely ignored the rest of the time we spent in that closet, so maybe he was right.

**Thanks for reading my fic, and reviews, while not necessary, are greatly appreciated. I cannot express how nice it feels to see the fanfic bot telling me I have a review in my inbox, and it does encourage me to write more. I have completed chapter 10, and I can honestly see several more coming soon, and reviews remind me to keep writing and that my work is being appreciated. Thanks to those who have reviewed, it really does help me write better.**

**Friends don't let friends read fics and not review.**

Queenlover: Thanks for the review! I am glad you liked the chapter. Yes, it seems to me that Harry and Ginny will be back together in book seven. If anyone has any doubt about this, I think they should go watch the movie _Spiderman 2_. Just a suggestion, but I think it might enlighten them.

Acciobook: Wow, that was by far one of the nicest reviews I have ever received. Thank you so much. I am glad you enjoyed the Dumbledore/Harry scene. I know I will be receiving criticism for it, but honestly, as someone who has two brothers, I always see him and his friends doing these sorts of things when they hang out. And while my brother's friends are not Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter, two of them DO go to law school, another one goes to Duke, and yet, they still love to sit around and talk about the most idiotic things. Even my own father, who went to Harvard Law School, laughs every time someone farts. So to be frank, no matter the level of education they have, no matter how wise or old they are, all men seem to love flatulence. It's the great equalizer. Also, I am so glad that you see Ginny the way I do. I imagine her to be a strong character who has a lot of backbone and a very open heart. I am glad you read my story the way I want it to be read, as a tribute to J.K.R. It is her absolutely astounding work that has completely changed the way I read all literature, as well as giving me back something I thought I had lost a long time ago, my imagination. So thank you for the review, and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well.

NancyPotterBlackLupin: Thanks for the review! I like your new name. I take it you are a fan of the marauders?

XxLemurxX: Thanks for your review! I plan on checking out your story as soon as I have edited a few more chapters of my story. I will make sure to submit a review, (though by the time you are reading this you should have already gotten one from me unless you have not yet posted it.)

BexyLou: I plan on ending my story, well you will have to see. Keep in mind though, that most of this story is based in canon evidence, if that gives you any idea. Thanks for the review!


	11. An Argument

**Disclaimer: **It all belongs to J.K. Rowling

**Summary: **These are basically a few missing moments from Half-Blood Prince. The reason I am doing this is because I am incredibly dissatisfied with most of the ones milling about there, featuring a completely obsessed Ginny. If anyone read the now famous interview J.K. shared with Mugglenet creator Emerson and Leaky Cauldron founder Melissa, they would have realized that she basically said that Ginny had to get over Harry for him to notice her. I have decided to keep up that notion in my own ficlet.

This is Ginny Weasley's journal, but I am not dating it, because no one reads the dates anyways. The entry numbers are random, because I am not going to even try and pretend that I entered all of them, I just wanted to insert the ones that I felt showed a change in her relationship with Harry or events that are particularly important to each other.

**Author's Note: I state something in this story that is not true. I'll give a virtual hug to whoever guesses what it is. I'll give you a hint; it's between words 2587 and 2605. Good luck!**

Now, on with the story

**Entry #178**

I got into my first ever fight with Harry today. Well, it wasn't really a fight, but we did argue quite a bit. I am still completely annoyed over the whole thing, so I suppose that even though we forgave each other, it isn't completely all right with me.

It's just the way he goes on and on about that damn book. His potions book, the one that someone has been writing in before him and he's been taking advice from. I mean, no good can come of that, and I would have thought that after Harry's experience with Malfoy he would have stopped trying to defend the damn thing, but he still thinks that the book is harmless.

I know I can be biased based on what happened to me four years ago, but still, Hermione thinks it's a bad idea and she was never possessed by a book before. Of course, Harry was getting a better grade than her in potions because of said book, but none the less, it just seems rather shifty to me.

When I first heard about the book, I panicked. I heard Harry talking about it with Ron and Hermione and before I could stop myself I was reprimanding him for using it, He tried to tell me that it was just a textbook that someone had written some notes in to go along with it, but I was doubtful. When I finally saw the book though, I did give in. I looked through some of it, and Harry was right, it did seem harmless enough. Most of it was just "add two extra stirs" or "smash the beetles with the back of the spoon to make a smoother paste" or stuff like that. It was completely impersonal, and truthfully, just seemed like notes that most people would make in their potions book. But then I found out that "the prince," as Ron and Harry affectionately call the author, had actually written spells down in the book. They weren't dark spells, or so I thought at the time, but this seemed really weird to me. And they certainly weren't friendly spells either. They weren't spells that made your teeth nice and white or spells that let you tell really good jokes for a day or anything. Oh no, these were rather nasty spells. One of the spells causes people's tongues to stick to the roofs of their mouths; one caused people's toenails to grow at alarming rates. Another one caused people hear a buzzing in their ears if they were trying to listen in on the conversation of the spell caster. And sadly enough, one caused people to hang upside down by their ankles. None of these spells were by any means deadly, but I wasn't exactly thrilled with them either. And the fact that Harry just talked it up like it was some big joke, well I can't say that did anything to settle my nerves.

But then Ron got poisoned and Harry saved his life. And he said he wouldn't have known what to do if it wasn't for the Prince. So I forgave Harry and I stopped thinking about the book. I mean at the time, I thought that maybe the spells weren't SO terrible, and clearly the Prince wasn't so evil, or Ron would've died.

So for a couple of months, Harry excelled in potions and I just thought it was merely because of luck that he had found such a book, and that he had talent in him that Snape had tried his absolute hardest to repress.

Then came 'sectumsempra' and the events that sprung from such a spell. Malfoy could have died if Moaning Myrtle hadn't warned the entire castle that someone was dying in a bathroom. Harry stopped using the book, and I thought maybe he had seen that it just wasn't worth the risk.

But no! He's still defending that book as if it were the greatest thing since sliced bread. And that's really how our fight began.

"Harry," I had said to him, looking at his sad little figure slumped in the couch, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing Gin," he told me, "I'm just not doing so well in potions, and I can't get the book back."

"Look," I tried to start while sitting down next to him, "maybe you should just forget about the book. That book is the cause of a lot of terrible things, and it just isn't worth suffering for."

But then Harry interrupts me saying, "That book saved your brother's life Gin, and I do not think that the one spell is worth throwing the whole book away for. Besides it's not like the book told me to do it or anything, it just had it written there. He might have even written it down so that he could come up with a countercurse or something."

For some reason this got me really angry. Maybe it was just how he had said "the book told me to do it." I know that Harry didn't mean anything by it, and he wasn't thinking at all about the chamber when he said it, but I couldn't help but feel like he had been taking a slight at me. Though the reasonable part of me told me that Harry would never do anything like that, and had never thought that I had been ridiculous in taking orders from the diary in the first place, but the very small part of me that is always on guard about things like the Chamber, told me that Harry thought I was a foolish little girl, and unfortunately that was the part that took over.

"Harry," I screamed, "do you think I could help it when I was taking orders from Riddle's diary? Do you think I could control what was happening to me? Do you think I liked it? That I wanted to be possessed and controlled and used like a puppet? And that I wanted _a book_ to be the one controlling me? NO! Just because you never felt what it was like to be completely controlled by something or someone else that wasn't you doesn't give you the right to make fun of me!"

Harry looked so shocked and taken aback when I had said all of this that I almost cried. He looked like I had slapped him across the face. Finally he regained his composure enough to tell me, in an oddly calming voice, that he was sorry.

"Gin, look at me. Ginny, c'mon. I am sorry about what I said. I wasn't even thinking about Riddle's diary or Voldemort when I said that. I didn't mean to upset you. You know I don't blame you for what happened back in your first year, or that I think you meant to take orders from the diary. I know it hurts you even now. And believe it or not, I do know what it's like to be controlled by something that is not you."

Finally, I was so amazed that I looked back at him, and even then I could barely speak. It took me what felt like many moons before I could even form words again. "What do you mean; you know what its like to be controlled?"

He looked me in the eyes this time, and I saw so much into them that I thought I could see his soul. I felt like I saw all the pain, all the burden, all the loss, I felt like I saw everything that he had been through. "Ginny, I don't know if you know exactly how my scar connects me to Voldemort. Hell, I don't know exactly how my scar connects me to Voldemort. But whenever Voldemort gets near me, I can sense it; I can feel him because my scar starts to burn."

I only nodded, because it hurt to listen to all of this, and I had known this much already.

"Well, before Voldemort got his body back, that was as much of Voldemort I could feel. Only pain, and only when he is beside me. But then he got his body back. Not the one he has now, but a corporeal form at least. And I could see him in my dreams. They weren't as clear as the dreams I had after he was fully returned, but they were something. As Voldemort grew stronger so did my connection to him. When he got his body back, I could go so far into his mind that when I slept I was within him. Where he moved I moved. When he looked into a mirror, I saw myself in his eyes, peering out. The first time that happened was one of the single most terrifying things to ever happen to me in my life. But you have known some of this. You knew that I saw the snake when your dad was attacked, however, I didn't just _see _the snake Ginny, I _was_ the snake. Because Voldemort possessed the snake I could retreat within the snake as well. I smelt what it smelt; I felt its urge to hunt just as Voldemort did.

"But my connection does not stop there. I could sense Voldemort's feelings. Whenever he was sad, happy, angry, annoyed, bemused, or anything else, I could feel him. Wherever the hell he was, wherever he was, I could feel what he felt. Voldemort used this connection to his advantage. He gave me the dream about Sirius being tortured in the department of mysteries so I would go in after him. The only reason that I can't sense any of this now is because Voldemort is practicing occlumency, or blocking off his mind, from me. I could sense what he wanted before he did, and I had unlimited access to his mind. He finally realized that this was a huge risk to him, and he blocked me out. But for one year, whether I wanted to or not, I would feel annoyed because he was feeling annoyed, I would feel angry because he was feeling angry, and I knew because he knew. So even though I have not had the same experience as you Ginny, I have at least a slight idea as to what you went through, and how terrible it must've been. I'm so sorry Ginny, and I won't mention the book to you again, if it really upsets you so much."

I am not exactly sure what happened in the next few seconds, I just found myself wrapped in Harry's arms, hugging him so hard I thought I might burst. He had been through so much, more than I ever had, and I just wanted to tell him that I was sorry and I couldn't believe I had been so rude, but I couldn't even open my mouth because I would've started crying.

Finally, I managed to ask him if he was upset with me, and he told me that he liked me far too much to be upset with me, and that it was his fault anyways. I don't necessarily know if it was his fault, but I was so excited by the first part that I just couldn't stop smiling. Finally after what felt like ages, he let me go, kissed me good night, and walked me to the foot of the stairs.

It wasn't exactly the ideal way to spend the evening, and I can certainly say that the potions book of his drives me nuts, but at least I am dating the sweetest person on the planet. I have never had such a good apology in my life.

**Entry #179**

Today started out tense, went straight to wonderful, came crashing down to aggravating, and then finally made a solid stop at joyful. So my emotions have gotten quite the workout today, which I find far from amusing.

The day started out tense, as I have previously said. I was so worried that Harry was going to be annoyed with what I had said last night that I could barely get dressed. I guess I really must've fallen hard for Harry, because I never seemed to care when Dean and I had fights that were far worse than the one that Harry and I had. Finally I managed to get my pants on the right way and went downstairs into the common room. Most people had already head down to breakfast so the only people still there were a couple seventh years, some first year girls and a fourth year. Harry had decided not to wait for me, which wasn't completely surprising because I usually sleep in on Saturdays and no one knows, including me, when I am going to wake up, but it did not do a thing to settle my nerves either. Finally, after what felt like ages, I managed to find my way to the Great hall and to my delight saw that there was an empty seat next to Harry. Ron and Hermione weren't there, so I assumed that they had already finished.

"Hi," I said to Harry walking up to him, "can I sit there?"

"Course you can Gin. This seat is always free for you, you know that."

I sat down and considered grabbing some toast but decided to just grab the bull by the horns and ask Harry how he felt about last night. He put his toast down, rather slowly I thought, and turned to me. "Ginny, all couples fight. Last night just proved that we are not exception. I am not going to say that I enjoyed last night, or that I thought it was fun, or that I agree with you, but I am not upset with you in anyway. You are allowed to have your own opinion, and after everything that's happened to you, I can't say that your take on the book surprises me."

I was shocked, truly shocked. Harry had clearly practiced what he was going to say, but I guess he just knows me so well that he had known what I was going to ask, and it was sweet none the less. "Really?" I asked, sitting closer, "we're okay?"

"Yeah Gin," he said putting is arm around my waist which made me happier than words could possibly describe, "We're okay. Also, did you know that you are adorable when you are annoyed with me?"

He said that with one of his trademark little grins and I found myself laughing so hard that I could barely breathe. Only Harry would find it adorable that a fiery tempered red head was annoyed with him.

Actually the rest of the morning went rather well. Harry and I walked around the lake and it was just wonderful. It was as good as it had ever been before, except this time I knew that Harry wouldn't break up with me over a small fight. He thinks more of me than that. At lunch we managed to meet up with Ron and Hermione. Apparently, Ron still can't manage to get some charm right, so he and Hermione have been studying in the library almost constantly. Of course the look on Harry's face makes me think they are doing more than that, although what I could not imagine. When I asked him if they were snogging up there, he laughed and told me that I wasn't quite right, but if they didn't start soon their heads are probably going to explode. I am glad that at least Harry thinks this also.

Anyways, that afternoon started to go downhill when Dean managed to corner me in the common room. He seemed to have known that Harry had detention with Snape that afternoon (STILL!) and waited until he had left. He came up to me and told me that I shouldn't have to put up with crap like that from Potter. When I asked what he meant by that, he told me that he didn't think I should have to put up with someone who makes fun of me for what I went through in my first year. I told him that Harry has never made fun of me for anything that happened that year except once asking me why I thought of fresh pickled toads when I looked at his eyes.

Dean actually seemed rather surprised at this piece of information. "What?" He asked me. "Then why were you yelling at him last night for teasing you?"

"I wasn't and Harry wasn't making fun of me. It really wasn't about Riddle's diary at all, it was about another book."

"Huh, because I seem to recall you telling him that he had no idea what it was like having been controlled by something like that."

"Yeah well, it wasn't how it sounded I guess and WAIT HAVE YOU BEEN SPYING ON ME?"

"I wasn't spying on _you_. I was using an extendable ear to listen to er, something else, in the common room and I just happened to hear you and Harry."

"But Harry and I were the only people in the common room last night at that point."

"yeah well, er…"

"How much did you hear?" I was really freaking out at this point. What Harry had told me about his scar last night was incredibly personal. I am sure Dumbledore knows, and I bet Ron and Hermione do too, but I think that I am the only other person who knows anything of the sort. I don't even know if Voldemort knows that much about Harry's connection to him, and while I don't see Dean as a death eater or anything, that sort of information could be tortured out of him, or a truth potion could be used, or he could just use it to blackmail Harry.

"I couldn't hear anything after you asked Harry what he meant by knowing how it felt to be controlled. Hermione's damn cat came up to me and swiped the extendable ear out of my hand. When I finally managed to get it back from him, the cat had torn it so bad I couldn't hear anything but a weird buzzing noise."

The brief amount of relief I had felt was washed away with a new emotion, indignation.

"Wait," I said slowly, "extendable ear? As in a Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes extendable ear? As in you were using my brother's products to spy on me?"

Dean actually looked sheepish for once, "I didn't think that… I mean, I was just… If you were… I was only looking out for you for your own protection Ginny!"

I slapped Dean and walked into my dorm. Hermione was still helping Ron about his "charms homework" and Harry was in his detention with Snape. I wasn't sure if I was relieved or annoyed by this. If I told Ron, he would probably beat up Dean. If I told Harry, he would probably beat up Dean. I decided I should talk to Hermione, but there had to be someone other than her who could help me keep extendables from Dean's hands. That's when I realized I should just go directly to the source. I posted a copy of my letter here…

_Dear Fred and George,_

_How are things going? I haven't seen you two since Ron was poisoned, and have only gotten two letters since then, but I assume things are going well, because your products are all over Hogwarts. Mum says that you two are still putting up obnoxious signs on your front window, which she hates and I love, so I think you two should keep it up._

_I assume that you have made fun of Bill every time you have seen him, and I hope that the combined efforts of the two of you could make him see right about Fleur. It's unfortunate that Tonks is so head over heels for Lupin, otherwise she might start liking Bill, and she is a much more suitable choice for him._

_Everyone here is doing fine. Hermione is working diligently of course, but that's only to be expected. Ron is just Ron, so I guess that's good as well. Neither of them will tell the other that they like them yet, I suppose for fear of rejection. I think that a good snog would do them both years of good. Harry and I are actually considering putting bets on the date that they are going to get together. We might even make a pool that the whole of Gryffindor house can get in on. If you want to place a bet just write me back telling me what day you two want. It'll cost 5 sickles for each of you to jump in. _

_I suppose I should get down to business though and tell you the reason that I am writing. I suppose you have heard from the aforementioned Ronald that I am no longer seeing a Mr. Dean Thomas. I suppose you two threw a small party and possibly even held a sale at your shop. While you may have decided that it is now okay to sell him products from your shop, I must say that I disagree. Dean has actually used some of these extendable ears to spy on conversations I have had with, others, in hopes that he might be able to use this information and get back together with me. Yesterday, Dean almost overheard some conversation that was shared between Harry and I that would have been detrimental to Harry for reasons that I shall not state in this letter but have much to do with the events that took place at the end of last year. My request to you, as younger sister to older brothers, is that you will not sell Dean Thomas anymore of your products, especially extendable ears or anything else that could be used to spy on me._

_Much Love,_

_Ginny_

Well, I hope that took care of everything, though knowing Fred and George, they will probably keep selling him the products anyways. Well, I felt so glad at knowing that Dean would be unable to buy products from my brothers, I spent the rest of the evening in a rather giddy state. I had borrowed Hedwig to send the letter, and when Harry told me he would walk me to the owlrey, we actually managed to stop off on our way back and enjoy a rather lovely snog. I must say that though today was a complete fiasco, it did have its moments. I suppose I should talk to Harry about setting up that betting pool though.

**Thanks for reading my fic, and reviews, while not necessary, are greatly appreciated. I cannot express how nice it feels to see the fanfic bot telling me I have a review in my inbox, and it does encourage me to write more. I have completed chapter 10, and I can honestly see several more coming soon, and reviews remind me to keep writing and that my work is being appreciated. Thanks to those who have reviewed, it really does help me write better.**

**Friends don't let friends read fics and not review.**

fireboltf2: Thanks for the review! Yes, terriers are extremely randy dogs.

The Female Nerd: I like your new name. I think that this is one you should definitely try and stick with. Thanks for the review.

Queenlover: I know exactly how I am going to handle the dumping bit, so fear not; it is something that has been stewing inside my head since I started this story. Thanks for reading.

BexyLou: I have a strong suspicion that Harry and Ginny will end up together in book 7. Harry needs love to continue on, doesn't he? There weren't many Harry/Ginny moments in HBP, hence my continuation here. Thanks for the review.

Chaos023: Thanks for the review. I also enjoy the broom closet scene. Oh the possibilities.

anira22: Thanks for the review, I was going for something without too much fluff, and I hope others think the same things you do.

xXxSilverWolfxXx: No I haven't read that fic, but I suppose I should check it out. Thanks for reading and thanks for adding me to your c2!

PattyWeasley1990: Thanks for the review. Wow, I am truly honored. Thank you so much.


	12. Rumors

**Disclaimer: **It all belongs to J.K. Rowling

**Summary: **These are basically a few missing moments from Half-Blood Prince. The reason I am doing this is because I am incredibly dissatisfied with most of the ones milling about there, featuring a completely obsessed Ginny. If anyone read the now famous interview J.K. shared with Mugglenet creator Emerson and Leaky Cauldron founder Melissa, they would have realized that she basically said that Ginny had to get over Harry for him to notice her. I have decided to keep up that notion in my own ficlet.

This is Ginny Weasley's journal, but I am not dating it, because no one reads the dates anyways. The entry numbers are random, because I am not going to even try and pretend that I entered all of them, I just wanted to insert the ones that I felt showed a change in her relationship with Harry or events that are particularly important to each other.

**Author's Note: Last week's incorrect statement was, "Only Harry would find it adorable that a fiery tempered red head was annoyed with him." If any of you are familiar with the story of James Potter and Lily Evans, they can say that this is not the case. )**

Now, on with the story

**Entry #181**

Ron and Hermione are driving me NUTS! The two of them really need to realize that they like each other. They were meant to be together. The two of them fit together like salt and pepper. They aren't the same thing, they are almost opposites, and yet you can't imagine them apart. When you see one without the other, it just doesn't seem right. And for reasons unknown to everyone else, despite their differences, they go great together. They were just made to be.

Okay, I know that neither has technically admitted that they like the other, but I think that they know how the other feels.

Ron practically falls over whenever Hermione gets dressed up. And even though she looks really pretty when she does, and most of the boys do look twice at her, no one seems to notice her the way Ron does. He can still tell you the exact shade of dress she wore to the Yule Ball two years ago. He was practically kicking himself for not asking her earlier.

And even though Hermione is a very pretty witch, most of the guys will openly admit that she is very good looking, they are all so intimidated by her. They won't ask her out because she's the brightest witch in the year, she's very self-assured and doesn't put up with any nonsense, and then she's been through so much, she's put her life on the line more than any of them, so she scares them all a little bit.

But this doesn't bother Ron. He's not afraid of her because she's the smartest witch in the year, or one of the prettiest, or so self-reliant, I think he's afraid of her because she's Hermione. She has always been just that, so to officially announce that he would like to make her more than "just Hermione" would open up the floodgates, and they can't be closed once they have been opened.

I personally don't have any idea what Hermione would see in Ron, but maybe that's just because he is my brother. Okay, I need to get into an objective mindset to think here. Well, I suppose Ron is rather funny, so she likes that. And he's a really good quidditch player, although that can't be the only thing, because if that was it she would've been all over Harry _years _ago.

Okay, from a truly objective frame of mind, I might say that Ron is sort of cute, but even my objective frames of mind have limits.

Ron is really nice to Hermione, sure he teases her a lot, but never about something that she truly minds. He has never made fun of her hair, or her teeth, or anything that the Slytherins make fun of, at least not since I have been at Hogwarts. And he always makes sure she knows that she is smarter than him. He doesn't let her forget it.

Whenever anyone makes fun of her, he defends her, it doesn't matter who said it or what they said, the only thing that matters is that they hurt Hermione. Once in my second year Snape called her a know-it-all and then Ron started yelling back at Snape. No student but Harry _ever_ yells at Snape, and even then it still is really quite a big deal. So I guess Ron has that going for him.

I dunno, they probably like each other for reasons only the other can see. Like how I melt every time I see Harry's arrogant little smirk, and others probably don't even notice it. Or the way Harry's favorite dessert is treacle tart but he'll give me the last piece if I want it. So I guess only Ron and Hermione can answer the question as to why Ron likes Hermione and Hermione likes Ron.

None the less, I still wish the two would get on with it and admit that they like each other. The tension between the two of them is so thick that you can barely miss it. It's kind of like it forms a wall, and anyone who tries to walk between them ends up getting splattered. Oh well, at least when one of them does gather their wits about them and admit their true feelings the other will be feeling the same way.

I suppose we will just have to wait and see what will happen with Ron and Hermione.

**Entry #182**

The rumors about me and Harry are becoming so annoying. It is driving me completely insane. I just can't understand how Harry puts up with it all.

Actually, I can understand how Harry puts up with it all. I suppose after being the number one source of gossip in the school for five years, (I am not counting his third year because then the number one source of gossip was Sirius, and most people don't know about the connection between the two) ANYWAYS, after being the top topic of interest for so long, you start to build up an immunity to the whole thing. It really doesn't seem to bother him. Or, if it does, he certainly hides it extremely well.

Some of the rumors aren't so bad; some of them are even downright funny. Like Romilda Vane asking me if Harry had a tattoo on his chest. It was a little bit shocking at the time, but it was hilarious none the less. I suppose that's what girls get together and discuss Harry's body image. Actually I don't suppose this, I _know_ this, because it was a rather common topic in my dorm room amongst my roommates before I actually started going out with Harry. I think they still talk about all this, but not when I am around in any case.

That reminds me, there was this one time when my dorm mates were discussing whether or not Harry had a six pack. Now I was practically half asleep when I told them that he did in fact, have a six pack. It was a great moment, where they stopped all movement and just stared at me. A few seconds later I found myself squashed by several female bodies squealing, "OH MY GOD! HOW DO YOU KNOW? HAVE YOU SNOGGED HARRY? (This was before we got together,) HAVE YOU SEEN HIM WITHOUT A SHIRT? IS HE GODLY!" Finally I managed to explain to them that Harry lived at my house during the holidays, so that I had in fact seen him without a shirt. This resulted in several shared looks between my friends and giggling. Ah, nostalgia.

But back to the true theme of my journal entry. All the rumors that are floating around are driving me insane. It's like they are slowly picking into my brain and digging their way into my skull until they make me want to rip out my insides.

Like the rumor that I am pregnant with Harry's love child. PREGNANT! I am 15 years old, and they think that I am pregnant with his child. What a complete waste of people's breath. They could be talking about something far more important, such as you-know-who's attacks.

Another rumor is that Harry and I have an arranged marriage and we are only together because of our parents. Or at least my parents and the caretaker of the Potter's will. I suppose this isn't as bad as me being pregnant, but I like Harry without any outside assistance, especially that of my parents'. I dunno, I just think that it's unfair to assume that we are really any different from the other couples in Hogwarts. Harry and I just take walks around the lake, hang out together on the weekends, and snog, just like everybody else. People seem to think that because he is Harry, our relationship must be more exciting and dangerous. Like most of our dates consist of us fighting death eaters. That's not true at all.

I suppose this is something I will have to put up with as long as I am with Harry, which will hopefully be a long time to come.

**Entry #183**

I got a response from both Fred and George today. Here is what their letters said…

_Dear Ginny,_

_I hope everything is going well at Hogwarts. Mum hasn't gotten a letter in nearly three weeks about any mischief that you or Ron has caused, so I hope that you aren't slacking on the pranking end of things. You have to keep up Ginny; making the teachers lives a pain in the arse is not as easy as one might think. It requires stamina, diligence, and work. I expect you to report back to me with the news that you have been the source of at least two major qualms of chaos at Hogwarts. And don't use OWLS as an excuse. Bill got 12 OWLS when he was at Hogwarts and I still make more money than him. Just something for you to keep in mind._

_Remember, when you pull a prank on a teacher to pull it on someone who will be afraid to retaliate. Here's who you shouldn't prank:_

_1) Hagrid because he's awesome_

_2) Dumbledore because he's pretty cool and he usually goes along with them which ruins the whole point of the thing_

_3) Binns because he doesn't even notice which makes it incredibly dull_

_and actually that's it. Everyone else is fair game. Only try McGonagall and Snape if you are daring though. Sinistra and Trelawney would be perfect to start out with._

_Now, I hope you take this advice to heart and follow it through closely. But other important things need to be discussed Ginny. I will not deny that I was happy to hear that you had dumped Dean like the rot he was. I think that you made a wise choice, though I still can't believe it had taken you so long. I will make sure to not send Dean any of the products he requested, though he may still be receiving packages from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. When one of these packages arrives in front of Dean, I would advise that you leave the room immediately. It might be wise to warn Ron of this also, as he and Dean share a dorm._

_I am practically seething at what he did to you. Spying on my younger sister like that. Clearly he doesn't realize who he is dealing with. Don't you worry your pretty little head Gin, George and I will take care of everything. All you do is make sure to pull some fantastic pranks that put George and I to shame._

_What exactly were you doing with Harry in the common room so late at night? Because Ickle Ronniekins seems to be alluding to the fact that you and Mr. Potter are dating. And when I say alluding, I mean he told me and George flat out that you two were now seeing each other. I cannot say that I am thrilled with this, as you seem determined to continue seeing males in a romantic setting. However, Potter seems to be the best choice you could make of all the selection in front of you, so I hope that you two do well. Now keep in mind Ginny, that I will be making sure that Harry doesn't hurt you, but should he manage this anyways, his head his mine. _

_With all the brotherly love I can manage,  
Fred_

_Dear Ginny,_

_If Dean ever does anything like that again, punch him. Or bat-bogey hex him, I can honestly say from experience that your bat-bogey hexes are a truly terrifying experience. I only hope that you can manage to keep control long enough to get away without making the teachers think it was you who cast it. Part of what is nagging me is that Dean might have overheard something that is crucial to the you-know-what. I am not exactly sure what you and Harry were talking about, but if it was as serious as you say it is, maybe Harry should show Dean some of the hexes he didn't teach him last year._

_That brings me to another bone I have to pick with you. Harry. You are dating him. I cannot say that I didn't see this coming. I noticed the way he looked at you over the summer. It was far from comforting. None the less, you could do far worse than the chosen one, so I give you both my blessing. Harry will not use you, or try to take advantage of you, which is always a brother's worst fear._

_Fred and I have arranged to take care of Dean. He will be a bit of a test dummy for us, if you will. He should have thought twice before double crossing my sister. _

_Fred tells me that you have not been causing nearly enough chaos. The last time I checked, it was a Weasley's duty to cause chaos, and leave his, (or her) mark at Hogwarts. Maybe you just need some help to get the ball rolling. To be frank, it is possible that you just aren't as gifted as Fred and I were._

_Try to think outside the box, and believe it or not, I would advise that you don't use too many of our products. We make them for the less talented tricksters, and I know that it is in you, if you dig down enough to reach it. Originality is key. Think of original places to put dungbombs. I know that it was quite the success when Fred and I put them under the staff table at the Halloween feast. Or perhaps you should be looking into new ways to transform the teachers. Turning Snape into a bat shouldn't be so hard for example; he is already half of the way there. I know you can think of something Ginny, it's in your blood!_

_Love from London,  
George_

Oh my, I truly have some wild brothers. I suppose they mean well though, and they really do love me and just want to take care of me.

Plus they are right; it has been awhile since I pulled a prank. I should talk to Ron, make it a Weasley affair. Oh, even in these horrific times, I can still do something as fun as pull a prank. I love Hogwarts.

**Thanks for reading my fic, and reviews, while not necessary, are greatly appreciated. I cannot express how nice it feels to see the fanfic bot telling me I have a review in my inbox, and it does encourage me to write more. I have completed chapter 10, and I can honestly see several more coming soon, and reviews remind me to keep writing and that my work is being appreciated. Thanks to those who have reviewed, it really does help me write better.**

**Friends don't let friends read fics and not review.**

xXxSilverWolfxXx: Thanks for the review and once again, thank you for adding me to your c2. I am glad you view Ginny as a real person, one of the ultimate goals of this fic. I'll check out your profile as soon as I am done with this review!

fireboltf2: Thanks for the review. I would like you to know, as well as everyone else who reads this, that if you review, flame or not, that I will respond to you.

The Female Nerd: Personally, I think you made a very wise choice. Thanks for the review.

AngelicAura: Aw, thank you that's so sweet! Thanks for the reading and reviewing.

BexyLou: Thank you so much, I am glad you are enjoying the fic so much. Thanks for reviewing.

Tuulia: Fear not! I will keep writing until the end. Thanks for the review.

Queenlover: Aw, that's another really sweet review. You guys are just too much. The break up is the part I have given the most consideration too. Thanks for the review!

Machiavelli Jr: You guys are really just too sweet. I think my face might fall off because I have been smiling so much. I'll check out your fic, and review that's my promise. Also, I have a question for you: Have you ever read Machiavelli's "The Prince"? Thanks for the review!

Sara: Actually if you go to mugglenet com (the BEST Harry Potter website out there people,) you will see that J.K. Rowling told the founder otherwise. See more about mugglenet on my rant on the bottom of the page.

Okay People, time for tell you all a little bit about mugglenet. Mugglenet is one of the foremost Harry Potter websites out there on the internet. I discovered it when I went to jkrowling com. I was milling about, viewing all the various things she has to offer, when I noticed that she has a page on her website dedicated to some various fansites. Well I looked through and noticed that she seemed particularly fond of two sites: mugglenet and the leaky cauldron, I have been huge fans ever since. They are two different yet strikingly similar websites. They offer loads of Harry Potter news, discussions, and everything else you could possibly hope for. I was particularly drawn to mugglenet. If nothing else, it helped me realize something that I had not noticed before, there are thousands of Harry Potter uber-fans out there. Well book six rolls around and Jo decides to hold a press conference with cub reporters asking the questions. But she decided that she also wanted to give a private interview with people who REALLY knew what they were talking about. So she thought and she realized that the people who she really wanted to ask her questions were Leaky Cauldron founder Melissa, and Mugglenet founder Emerson. Emerson was still in high school, Melissa was in her early twenties. Well, the online Harry Potter world was in an all out freakout. Both Melissa and Emerson held contests for viewers of the fansites to submit questions, polls were held for questions that should be asked, overall it was huge excitement. Well they went and held a private two hour interview where the most intriguing questions of any JK Rowling interview were asked. I highly suggest all of you to go check it out. If you go to  at the top of the page there is a link that says Mugglenet/TLC interview with J.K. Rowling. She reveals quite a bit that you wouldn't necessarily get from the books.


	13. Conversing with Marauders

**Disclaimer: **It all belongs to J.K. Rowling

**Summary: **These are basically a few missing moments from Half-Blood Prince. The reason I am doing this is because I am incredibly dissatisfied with most of the ones milling about there, featuring a completely obsessed Ginny. If anyone read the now famous interview J.K. shared with Mugglenet creator Emerson and Leaky Cauldron founder Melissa, they would have realized that she basically said that Ginny had to get over Harry for him to notice her. I have decided to keep up that notion in my own ficlet.

This is Ginny Weasley's journal, but I am not dating it, because no one reads the dates anyways. The entry numbers are random, because I am not going to even try and pretend that I entered all of them, I just wanted to insert the ones that I felt showed a change in her relationship with Harry or events that are particularly important to each other.

Now, on with the story

**Entry #184**

I wrote a reply back to Fred and George. Here is what it said…

_Dear Fred and George,_

_I am glad things are going so well for you. Your shop is fantastic. Thanks for the set of honeydukes' sweets. You guys really are too much. I hope that they don't have any canary creams or fainting fancies hidden within them. I would check, but frequently that ruins the actual sweet, and who in Heaven or Hell would take me for ruining chocolate as fine as that which you have sent me?_

_I am writing to you in history of magic right now. My God, is it ever boring. I cannot stand this constant torture, at least next year I won't have to bother even taking this class. Right now Professor Binns is talking about giant wars. What a waste of time. We could be studying the war that is going on right now, but I suppose it's not dull enough for him. To think that we could be studying something useful instead of this pointless dribble is beyond him._

_Well would you look at that, actually I suppose you can't, so I should describe it. A girl in my dorm, I won't state names because these letters are being read, just got up and walked out. JUST LIKE THAT! She just started packing up her stuff and left. Actually, that's a bloody brilliant idea. I should try it sometime. I won't do it right now though, because I am writing this letter to you._

_You know, History of Magic is only boring if you make it so. Like that girl, she decided to make it interesting for the rest of us. Now we will all have something to talk about for the next several minutes. I wonder what this girl left to go do anyways. Almost everyone else is in class also, so I guess she will just wander the halls or go to the library or something. They don't even let us outside of the castle unsupervised anymore, so she can't wander the grounds or take a walk by the lake or anything._

_Anyways, I really hope you don't send anything bad to Dean. Yeah, we had a bit of a screwed up relationship, but that's no reason to hurt him. Well, okay I suppose you can hurt him a little if you want to, just don't hurt him really badly or anything. I mean, don't make him suffer immeasurable pain. Okay just don't do anything lethal. In fact, I am just going to pretend I have no idea what you guys mean, "you are going to send him more packages," I never heard that, and if I did, I would automatically assume that you were going to send him particularly harmless sweets. Just make sure I am not involved in any way, please?_

_Yes, I am in fact dating Harry. And don't worry; you do not have to play overprotective older brothers. Harry is completely harmless. He will not hurt me; you do not have to worry about that. Also, I would prefer if you would not call him "Potter," you have known him for 6 years; he has been one of your good friends for almost that long. He is Harry to you, and he always should be._

_I do completely agree with you about one thing, and that is that I have not been pulling nearly enough pranks. I haven't pulled one since I have started studying for OWLs. I know you told me not to use them as an excuse Fred, but that's the truth. So don't fear, I expect to be getting a howler from mum soon enough telling me that if I ever pull a stunt like that again, she will be coming to Hogwarts straight away to take me home and I will not be coming back. And yes, you will find out what the stunt is, you just have to wait your turn and find out._

_Oh my God. More people are starting to leave the classroom. This girl has really set quite the trend. It's like they are filing out in droves. There goes Colin Creevey. He even tripped over a desk leg on his way out and Binns didn't notice. I cannot believe this. It's just me and a couple other girls now, so I suppose I should pack up and leave. It's far better to be caught with the masses. _

_Love,_

_Ginny_

So I suppose you may want to hear about this little prank that I am pulling. Actually, I have no idea yet. Well, I have some ideas, but none of them are really good enough. I want to pull something big, something that is worthy of my time at Hogwarts. Something that is worthy of the Weasley name. I suppose I will have to sleep on it, and see what I come up with.

I am still debating whether or not to ask Ron for his assistance. On the one hand, Ron has prefect privileges that would make the whole thing come off so much easier. For starters, he can be out after curfew, so long as he claims to be on patrol. On the other hand, Ron is a prefect. He really loves his badge, despite what he says, and he wouldn't want to put it in jeopardy. There is one other thing that rests on that hand. Hermione. Hermione would be against the whole thing, and Ron would not want to risk his relationship with Hermione, especially as they only became friends again a few months ago.

Oh well, something to think about.

**Entry #185**

No, I have not come up with any more ideas for pranking, so don't even ask. Oh, don't give me that look; I can't help it if I am more focused on other things. Actually, as an inanimate object, you can't give me that look but if you were a person, I suppose you would give me a "c'mon now. You need to work on this." Sort of look. I had another diary that turned out to be a person. That was a pretty bad time. So I suppose I should be grateful that my new journal is not giving me looks, because things can only go downhill from there.

Actually Ron and Hermione are once again the topic of this journal entry. I mean, you might think that I am wasting time and space writing about them. But they are truly worth writing about. First of all, they are insane. They keep denying their feelings for one another, even though it's so clear that they were meant to be together. I swear, it's almost as if they were characters from a book or something. Something that would obviously be a best selling novel that has been on the best seller lists for ten weeks. Something that is a worldwide phenomenon. And the author would clearly have been giving anvil sized hints all along as to how much Ron and Hermione are meant to be together. They would have a fan base. There would be people cheering them on. It would be a big deal when they finally got together. Yeah, it's almost like that.

You would think Ron would get that Hermione liked him when she asked him to the Christmas party. He seemed to be hopeful at first, but then he suddenly gets really mad at her. Come to think of it, he seemed to be annoyed with her after I had my big blowout with him when he caught me snogging Dean. Gee, I hope it wasn't anything I said. Well, what's done is done, and I'd rather not bring anything in to light again. So he starts dating Lavender, if you call what they were doing dating. You think it would be obvious to both of them then that they liked each other. Hermione is absolutely furious with Ron for no explainable reason, and Ron is not half as concerned with Lavender as he is with Hermione. Actually Lavender broke up with Ron because of Hermione. Even she caught on to the fact that they really liked each other.

You know, it's funny, because Hermione has been the reason that Harry and Cho broke up, and Ron and Hermione broke up. Cho never seemed to get over the fact that Harry had a female best friend. It drove her WILD. I heard her sobbing in the loos last year. I wasn't much consolation though, because I was a bit more inclined to take Hermione's side than hers. So frequently she ended up yelling at me just as much as she did at Harry. I tried telling her every now and then that Harry and Hermione were just friends, and that no one should have thought of Hermione ever ending up with anyone except Ron, but she seemed to disagree with me. I guess she was just as confused about the whole thing as some other people might be. What Harry considers deep loyalty to his friend Hermione, other people might consider romantic intentions. Nut balls, the lot of them.

Hermione also got in the middle of Ron and Lavender's relationship. When Ron got poisoned, he barely ever thought about Lavender. Ever minute that he was conscious was spent thinking about Hermione. Something that drove Lavender wild. She was completely obsessed with whether or not she had a true relationship with Ron. Of course she didn't and she had all the right in the world to be suspicious. Ron was in love with someone else you weirdo; she should have broken up with him long before she did.

I don't know. I think I am so overwhelmed by the whole thing. I _thought_ I was in love with Harry my first, second, and third years and when I saw him even talking to another girl, except of course for Hermione, I couldn't stand it. For a while, I couldn't even stand to see him talking to Hermione. But Ron and Hermione are experiencing the real thing. If they would just drop their defenses for one minute, maybe they could see how head over heels they are for each other.

Oh well, I need to go plan my prank, whatever it is.

**Entry #186**

Oh my God! I am so happy I could just scream! I have it! I have the perfect prank.

Oh it's beautiful. It will be a work of art. It will be something worthy of the highest praise.

Actually, how I came across the idea is rather interesting. It all starts with Harry and his weird little Draco obsession.

Harry was working in the common room and I saw him take out the marauders' map. I asked him what he was doing and he just mumbled, "Nothing." Well Harry never does anything without a reason so I made sure to pay careful attention to where his eyes traveled on the page. They started on the bottom part, in the lower left hand corner. Gradually his eyes traveled upwards and across the top half of the page. I made sure to note all of this so that I could see what he was looking for. I paid attention to where his eyes stopped, where he didn't even bother to look at, what seemed to interest him the most. Finally, he gave up and decided to go to bed.

"Harry wait," I said.

"hmm," he said turning.

"Can I borrow the Marauders' map? I might go down to the kitchens later because I am still a little hungry."

"Do you want to go now? I could go with you."

"No thanks. I might not go. But in case I do, I would prefer to avoid Snape and his little cronies."

"All right Gin, here you go. See you in the morning." And then he kissed me and left. That was it. It was so incredibly simple, he didn't even question me. Actually, I feel a little bad betraying his trust, but I want to know what exactly he is up to.

So I finished my homework, which took me about twenty more minutes or so, which was the perfect amount of time. If Harry had been wanting to come back down he would've done so. So I unfold the map and I start looking around the areas where Harry had been observing. Much to my surprise, most of them were boy's bathrooms. The areas where Harry had been skipping had been the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw dormitories, and the girls' bathrooms. At first I was really confused. For a brief moment there I even thought Harry might like guys, buy then I saw what was in the top half of the map that had drawn his concentration. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were hanging out in the hall outside the room of requirement. Harry was clearly still concerned with whatever Malfoy was doing, but at least he hasn't been bringing it up as much. He seems to realize that it's not getting him anywhere so he might as well just keep his suspicions to himself.

Well, I was thinking about the map when I realized that it was written by the marauders'. The marauders' are legend around here at Hogwarts. Some people doubt they ever even existed. The only people who have ever pulled pranks as well as them were my brothers. They were incredible. They went out in a blaze of fire, leaving their mark on Hogwarts forever. They also happened to make a map. It was the map that Harry was using to spy on Malfoy. I also happen to know who the marauders were. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter, Harry's own father. They could help me pull the prank I needed. So I pulled out my wand and said, "Can you be of any assistance to me."

_That depends on the assistance you need. We are good at almost everything. _

_Is it something about matters of the heart, I know quite a bit about the matters of the heart? _(That had to be Sirius)

_Is it about quidditch? _(Most definitely James)

_Or eating? _(Peter the dirty rat)

_What is it you wished to seek us out for? You most know something about us in order to know how to use the map?_

"Actually," I told the map, "I wanted some ideas for a prank to pull."

_Oh ho!_ Apparently Prank is a keyword in this map. It worked almost like a portkey. Our conversation faded almost immediately and instead was a list of pranks. Some of the pranks even had good commentary to go along with it. I think that they wrote this list awhile before they lost their map, because I have heard that they have pulled some of these pranks before.

_Pranks of the Marauders': A Guide List_

_Charm Snivellus into dancing the Hula _

_Turn Snivellus into any animal you wish. The smaller and slimier, the easier the transfiguring. ("Well of course, that's barely a transfiguration at all!")_

_Set off Fireworks during the Halloween feast._

_Charm the Slytherins into singing muggle songs. A group known as Abba seems to strike the best results._

_Charm the turkeys to swordfight during feasts._

_Put itching powder into Robert Clag's robes. ("Why?" "He's a git." "You're just still angry that he managed to steal the quaffle from you once." "Yeah, he's a git." "James, please think about something other than quidditch." "Sorry Moony." "No you're not Prongs." "True.")_

_Put poison in Snivellus' drink._

_Give McGonagall a bad hair day. ("oh, the horror.")_

_Send up a huge seven tier cake to sit between Dumbledore and McGonagall. Have a banner appear above them wishing them good luck with their unborn baby. _

_Perform an exorcism for Prof. Binns during history of magic._

_Turn the Slytherins green._

_Get Evans' to fall in love with me. ("Prongs, please think about something other than Lily." "mmmm. Lily.")_

_Freak out Moaning Myrtle._

_Blow up a bathroom._

_Turn the Slytherins into toads._

_Release nifflers into the Slytherins' common room._

_Remove the roof from the great hall._

_Give Duncan Snazle a beating for breaking up with Evans in such a horrible way. ("That was pretty bad, doing it right in the middle of the Great Hall where everyone could see." "Git." "Yes well she seemed to recover.")_

_Put a love potion in Evans' drink. ("PRONGS! SOMETHING ELSE PLEASE!")_

_Turn the trophy room into a bowling alley._

_Attach all the tables in the Great Hall to the ceiling. Do not put sticking charms on the plates to make the food stay._

_Arrange a revolution among the house elves._

_Deflate Sirius' ego. ("Hey! That's a low blow Wormtail." "Actually Padfoot, I agree with Wormtail, you could use a bit of a deflating." "You're against me too Moony?" "I guess so." "Well at least I still have Prongs on my side, right Prongs?" "… and her eyes are that beautiful green color that just…" "He's lost" "NO! Don't leave me Prongs! Oh I give up, it's useless.")_

_Have the house elves send shampoo up to Snivellus instead of food for meals._

_Bewitch the broomsticks of the Slytherin quidditch team to beat them over the heads whenever they try to mount them._

_Send Evans' six dozen roses for her birthday. ("James, stop obsessing about Lily.")_

_Color the Great Hall Gryffindor colors._

_Wander in the Great Hall with a big black dog that looks strangely like a grim. Watch the student body freak out. When the teachers question you, say he is nothing more than a lovable stray and they couldn't leave him outside to starve._

_Stun Snivellus. Revive him in the middle of the forest with no one around. _

_Beat up Calvin Stunridge. ("What? Why?" "Because he dated Lily for 6 months last year." "Oh God.")_

_Have Snivellus' cutlery start fighting him._

_Give Snivellus warts. ("Eeew. He doesn't need our help in becoming even uglier.")_

_When McGonagall gives Snivellus a detention, charm him into saying, "you're only angry because it's that time of the month. We should talk about this again in a week or so."_

_Manage to smuggle a hippogriff into the Slytherin common room._

Well, some of these pranks I can't do. I am going to try and avoid the ones involving Snape, because he will end up taking out his anger on Harry. Fred and George did the fireworks last year, so I can't do that. I certainly can't do the ones involving Harry's mum or students that are now fully fledged adults. Hermione has been trying to arrange the house elves into a revolution for two years now, so I will let her stick with that one and move on to one that is actually possible myself. But Fred and George never sent me a toilet seat back when they were in their third year, so I think I will send one to them. Oh, what a brilliant idea. Thank you marauders.

On another note, when I went up to Harry's dorm to put the map back, he was so cute sleeping I almost broke out squeals. He's so adorable. I wanted to lie down next to him and just sleep. Nothing dirty, get those thoughts out of your head! But I definitely wanted to just be next to him, and stay with him.

**Thanks for reading my fic, and reviews, while not necessary, are greatly appreciated. I cannot express how nice it feels to see the fanfic bot telling me I have a review in my inbox, and it does encourage me to write more. I have completed chapter 10, and I can honestly see several more coming soon, and reviews remind me to keep writing and that my work is being appreciated. Thanks to those who have reviewed, it really does help me write better.**

**Friends don't let friends read fics and not review.**

Elenalin: Thanks for the review! I am so glad you liked the chapter.

The Female Nerd: Even if I could forget this story, the reviews in my inbox remind me. I am glad you enjoyed the chapter, and thanks for the review.

i love the elements: Thank you for the review! I update every Sunday, so you should have a bit of an idea as to when to check the main page for my story.

fireboltf2: Oh thank you. Yes it is fun to write the story. Thank you for the review!

Tuulia: I am glad you like this story so much! The reason that it's not entirely Ginny and Harry is because I didn't want Ginny to become just as obsessed as she once was. I think that if she thinks about other things as well, it gives a sense of realism. Thanks for the review!

Ladypadfoot: I am glad you enjoy this fic so much! I plan on seeing this one through to the end and then I have another two fics I would like to start when this one is finished. Thank you for the review!

Queenlover: Thanks for the review! Don't worry, I will keep it up until the story is finished.

Machiavelli Jr: I highly agree with you, George Bush should NOT read _The Prince_. As fantastic as it is, with its breaching of worlds and ideas previously untouched by other philosophers, and leading the way for many others, particularly giving a great grounding for Locke to counteract, in the hands of Bush _The Prince_ could become very dangerous. Thanks for your review, and I am glad you enjoyed the tattoo scene as much as I did.

xXxSilverWolfxXx: I did subscribe to your c2. At first I was highly skeptical, but then I found that I enjoyed many of the same fics you do. I probably never would have read "Diary of a Red Head," if it hadn't been on your c2 and it gave me many good laughs. I think that if you want to change your name you should just go ahead and do it, especially if the name you want to use is sentimental. Thanks for reviewing!

Letsseesomeid: Let me say right here, that I adore your fic! Oh, I didn't think it was going to be nearly as good as it was. Truthfully, I thought it was going to be a bit more like that other one you are writing with Shannon, but it has surpassed my expectations. I think you did a fantastic job, and hopefully you will keep it up. Thanks for the review!


	14. Bathroom Frenzy

**Disclaimer: **It all belongs to J.K. Rowling

**Summary: **These are basically a few missing moments from Half-Blood Prince. The reason I am doing this is because I am incredibly dissatisfied with most of the ones milling about there, featuring a completely obsessed Ginny. If anyone read the now famous interview J.K. shared with Mugglenet creator Emerson and Leaky Cauldron founder Melissa, they would have realized that she basically said that Ginny had to get over Harry for him to notice her. I have decided to keep up that notion in my own ficlet.

This is Ginny Weasley's journal, but I am not dating it, because no one reads the dates anyways. The entry numbers are random, because I am not going to even try and pretend that I entered all of them, I just wanted to insert the ones that I felt showed a change in her relationship with Harry or events that are particularly important to each other.

Now, on with the story

**Entry #186**

Today I pulled the prank! And it was _brilliant_! I got the idea when the Marauders' map suggested to me that I torture Moaning Myrtle. I was briefly considering it but then I decided to send Fred and George a Hogwarts' toilet seat. They would be so proud of me. Plus they would think that it was bloody brilliant. I mean, Fred and George were really great pranksters. I still can't get over the fireworks display. Possibly the best prank I have ever seen. Oh, it drove Umbridge absolutely crazy. She was practically pulling out her hair by the end of the fiasco.

I decided not to include Ron in on the prank. To be frank, Ron seems so deeply concerned with other things these days that he probably would have just been a drag on the whole thing. Instead I decided I was going to let him enjoy the after effects like the rest of the school. Brilliant!

It seemed to me that most people were pretty appreciative of the whole thing. The school has been pretty low lately, mostly because of you-know-who, and then OWLs and NEWTs are coming up, so there's that looming over 24/7 of the school's heads. We don't even have quidditch to take our minds off of things. How sad.

So anyways, I decided that I was going to blow up a bathroom. Well not a bathroom really, but all of the toilets in a bathroom. I mean, at the time I thought it was going to be rather easily fixed. Just give everybody a little laugh. No big deal. Boy was I ever wrong.

Well I snuck into the bathrooms around the time most of the school was filing into breakfast. I walked in and stuck extra strong dungbombs in the bowl of every toilet. They have twice the fire powder, so they should manage to blow the tops of the toilets right off. I threw a dungbomb into each of the bowls and sprinted out of their. I certainly didn't want to be caught blowing up a bathroom. I mean, I have been in enough trouble recently what with snogging Harry in all of those broom closets. I think people think that it is all that Harry and I do. They probably don't even think we have conversations. Well, so long as Ron doesn't think I am some sort of tramp, I personally could care less.

Well about half an hour later I casually pass the bathroom to see it in a place of complete chaos. There were teachers milling about _everywhere_. They were trying to restore order. Most of the students were trying to figure out who would blow up a bathroom. They were also trying to figure out if anyone was inside. Apparently they thought this is some sort of death eater attack. Oops. Finally though they realized that it was just a prank, and no one was hurt. McGonagall actually smiled. Everyone was so relieved that it wasn't an attempt on anyone's life that they were howling with laughter. Two Hufflepuff second years broke out into tears. It was a scene of complete disorder.

The rest of the day, it was the most crowded hallway in the school as everyone was trying to glimpse the blown up bathroom. Finally, McGonagall stationed prefects all around the bathroom to prevent people from going in. I felt so proud. I can't wait to tell Fred and George. They will probably be in awe.

**Entry #187**

Well I asked Hermione why they hadn't fixed the bathroom yet. Apparently, they are trying to find out whatever caused the explosion in the first place, and that means not tampering with the evidence. Whoops. I suppose I forgot that minor detail. Well fortunately I didn't use my wand when I put the dungbombs in the toilets, so they can't check for the last spell I used.

I can't believe they are making such a big deal about this. I thought it would lighten everyone's mood for a day, maybe two. But it seems like Christmas has come early. I suppose I forgot how much everyone is afraid of what's going on in the outside world. You don't really notice the oppressive nature of things in the school because you get so used to it. It actually reminds me a lot of Diagon Alley last year. When we went to visit the twins, I was completely blown away. There were maybe five or six other people in that alley. That was all. And those that were in that alley looked completely terrified. I guess they all thought that you-know-who was just going to jump out at them. Personally, I wasn't scared at all, because Harry was there. All these extra security precautions seem so stupid. You-know-who isn't going let a silly little thing like charms, enchantments, and trained wizards keep him from Harry. When it comes down to it, it will be Harry against you-know-who, and no one can stop it or keep it from happening in the end. The end will just be the two of them. No one else will matter, they will have reached another plane of existence, at least in their minds.

Hogwarts has been a lot like that these past few months. Every wave of death eater attacks brings more and more sadness to the school. There are more and more disappearances amongst the students. No one remains unaffected. I guess my supposedly little prank just made everyone realize that the world doesn't end with this war. There is time and space to live. We mustn't stop fighting or give up on hope. We can still find a way to make it through this all. Even if we don't all face you-know-who or fight the death eaters we can win this war by not letting him take over the way think. As long as we keep some sense of happiness we will manage to win this war. We need to show him that we will not roll over and let him take over without a fight.

Would you look at that, I am so scatter brained. I cannot believe how off track I just got. I do that sometimes. I start out writing one thing and I end up discussing something completely different. That's a great thing about journals, they aren't graded. Damn teachers.

So back to the original point that I wanted to make. The bathroom is still being guarded by prefects. Ron actually got class off today so he could stand around outside and not let people inside. Actually, he did let people inside, he just charged them for it. Two sickles if you wanted to just get a quick look around. Four sickles if you really wanted to poke around and explore. I am glad he got something out of it because I feel kind of bad about not letting him in on the prank. There isn't too much he could have done or anything but it would have been a little nice to make it a Weasley event of sorts. We haven't done anything together recently, so this would have been fun.

But he has managed to make this great for him as well, so I am satisfied. I wonder what he is going to do the money. I am weighing between two things. The first thing I suspect that he will do with the money is by an assload of candy. He will just litter his dorm with candy, and be very sad when Harry and Neville steal some. Or he is saving up for an engagement ring to give to Hermione. Actually, he probably isn't, but those two are so clearly smitten with each other that he might as well. Hmm, she'd probably like something with diamonds.

Hermione has been posted in charge of the clean up of the bathroom. She doesn't seem too happy about this. She is going to have to miss Ancient Runes because of it. I take Ancient Runes, and it is not exactly an enthralling class so I don't see why this would bother her so much, but then again, she is Hermione. I wonder if she is going to figure out that it was me while she is cleaning up. I wouldn't put it past her. She is the cleverest witch of her year and she could probably figure it out faster than most of the teachers. If she does figure it out: do you think she will tell on me? She probably doesn't want to see me get in trouble, but on the other hand, she hates to see people go unpunished for breaking rules. I could see her going either way on this one. She might just decide that it isn't worth telling on me for, and let the whole thing drop.

After all, she must have seen the effect it has had on people here. They seem to be completely thrilled. It's like a giant weight has been lifted, if only for a short while. I think that a few toilets are more than enough price to pay for giving everyone a day or two of happiness. Plus, no one actually got hurt in the explosion. Could she really get mad at me for something as stupid as blowing up a bathroom?

It really is just a bathroom for God's sake. There could have been far worse things to do. I could have taken the Marauders' advice and transfigured the chickens to sword fight with us. Or stuck all of the Great Hall tables to the ceiling. But did I? NO! It really isn't that big of a deal. Plus, they can totally clean it up with the wave of a wand. They just refuse to because they are looking for who blew it up in the first place.

Oh God, I just realized, what if they figure out that was me that did it and give me regular weekly detentions. I wouldn't mind normally except Harry has detention every single Saturday so we end up spending barely enough time together anyways. If they give me regular detention, it will be like I will never get to see Harry again. It seems like the entire school is trying to keep Harry and I apart. Gah, I don't even understand it. Plus I have to study for OWLs. How exactly am I supposed to see Harry, study, hang out with my friends, and have a regular weekly detention? I suppose I should have thought of that first, though if people thought everything through before they did it, nothing would ever get done. Besides, thinking through things is overrated. Spontaneity is the spice of life.

I was just reminded of something: did you know there is a phrase that says "Variety is the spice of life"? What does that mean? People don't thrive on variety, they thrive on regularity and order. If they were meant to live off of variety they wouldn't fall into meaningless daily patterns. This is why it takes odd balls like me, Fred, and George to break them out of their patterns. We are really just good Samaritans who are here to help. That's all we are.

**Entry #188a**

Hermione has finally approved the cleaning up of the bathroom. Apparently there is no evidence of whoever blew up the bathroom. They think that it might have just been some sort of freak plumbing accident. I don't understand that at all. You would think that they would have found the dungbombs by now. They weren't that well hidden, I sort of forgot that detail.

I'm trying to remember here. I went into the bathroom… I took out the dungbombs… I threw them into the toilets… I heard the toilets hissing… I ran the hell out of there… I went to a bathroom upstairs and washed my hands… I went to the great hall… I started buttering my toast… we heard a loud boom come from upstairs… the teachers went upstairs to investigate… twenty minutes later Ron, Hermione, Harry, and I decided to go upstairs and see what was happening… we found the exploded bathroom.

Yeah, I definitely did not exercise the necessary care or precaution to prevent myself from being discovered by the teachers. I mean, the dungbombs were in there so they had to know that a student had done it. And then they probably could have traced it back to me. I mean look at my family with Fred and George. They might have guessed that it was me or someone who had contact with them.

In other news today two of the girls in my dorm got the flu. I suppose I should be prepared to come down with it. Ugh, I hate getting sick. I absolutely despise not being able to do anything of my own control. Getting sick means you are just stuck in bed all day and forced to watch people around you and stare at the walls. You can't do anything. Oh it is so dull. Bleh.

Anyways, I think I am going to go ask Hermione why she approved the clean up of the bathroom so quickly. I don't think she had anything to do with it…

**Entry #188b**

Well I was wrong! Hermione knew that I was the one who blew up the bathroom, and better yet, she was totally willing to let me off of the hook. Every now and then Hermione really surprises me. Even if she wasn't going to report me to the teachers you would think that she would have given me a good two hour lecture. But no! NOTHING!

I didn't even get the chance to go see her. I was sitting in the common room playing chess with Harry and laughing at Ron's face as he watched us make terrible moves. That's so much fun to do. Playing chess terribly in front of Ron is like a slow form of torture for him. I wonder if that's what he hears when a dementor gets close to him, someone ordering terrible moves from their chess pieces. It sure would drive him mad.

Anyways, we were playing chess when Hermione came up to us and then sat down next to me on the couch. She watched Ron's face for awhile and I swear I saw her stifle a smile. Even Hermione thinks it's funny to watch him suffer so badly. He is so mental, but she seems to adore him anyways. Well finally Hermione decided to address me.

"Ginny," she said turning to me, "the next time you blow up a bathroom, please don't leave your ancient runes book behind." Then she dropped the book into my lap. Harry and Ron were gaping at me open mouthed. Sometimes, you really wish you had a camera just so you can save the expressions that only appear once or twice in a lifetime.

"Ginny, you didn't. You wouldn't. Hermione's lying right?" Ron managed to choke out.

"Nope," I said. "I thought everyone's mood had been a little down lately and I thought that they could use a bit of a pick me up."

Harry, Ron, and I laughed for so long. I realize that I was so concerned with being found out that I hadn't been allowed to properly enjoy the prank myself. We laughed for at least a good thirty minutes. Oh I think I pulled a hamstring. Laughing is good for the soul.

Anyways after awhile we had all managed to gather ourselves together, even Hermione had keeled over because she was laughing so hard. Well Harry seemed so proud of me, it was adorable. He was looking at me like a proud parent who had watched his child take her first steps.

"Gin," he said, "you are adorable."

We sat there grinning at each other for awhile and FINALLY Hermione caught on.

"Ronald, I think we should both be heading off to bed."

"What? I'm not tired." He responded confused.

"Yes. You. Are."

"Oh," he said finally catching on. "Right. Coming Harry?"

"No," he said grinning, still looking at me. "I have something to take care of down here."

Harry and I spent most of the evening snogging. I think he was really amused by the whole thing. Gosh, if I had known that he was going to be so thrilled by me blowing up half the school I would have pulled a stunt like this ages ago.

Mmmm… I particularly enjoyed when he… or when… mmmm.

**Entry #189**

I sent Fred and George a toilet seat today. It was a really short letter. Actually one of the shortest ones I have ever sent to them.

_Dear Fred and George,_

_I am sending this to you because you didn't send me one like you promised back when you were in your third year._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

_P.S. How did you like it?_

Then I attached one of the toilet seats I had gotten. I think that they will be pleased.

**Entry #190**

Well I was right, I got the flu today. And just as I suspected, Madame Pomfrey ordered me a day of taking potions and bed rest. However, I was wrong about one thing; it was not completely terrible.

It started out miserably enough. I felt like my head was going to explode. Finally after about an hour I managed to make my way down to the common rooms. I couldn't go any further though, so I just ended up collapsing on the couch. Have you ever had that feeling where your nose is just going to fall straight off of your face? Well I got to live with that this morning. Oh it was terrible. I haven't gotten sick this badly since my first year. I suppose the girls in my dorm were sicker than I had realized.

Well Harry came down a little later and saw me passed out. At first he thought I had just fallen asleep so he came over and tried to wake me up. When he realized I was sick though, he was so completely adorable. He took me in his arms and helped me walk down to the hospital thing. After Madame Pomfrey had looked me over he helped me into bed. He stayed with me until I fell asleep. Finally I woke up but he wasn't there. So I got to spend a good hour watching Madame Pomfrey try and sterilize the floors. Hooray. It was so dull I fell asleep again.

When I woke up, there was Harry standing over me.

"Well it's about time," he said, "I was beginning to think that you weren't going to wake up." Then he climbed onto the bed next to me and let me rest my head on his chest. It was really nice. Much to my delight, he had been spending the morning getting chocolate and butterbeer for us. It was wonderful. I can honestly say that I have never had so much fun getting the flu. Of course, I still felt like my stomach could upheave at any time, and I had a pounding headache, but it was fun nonetheless.

We spent most of the morning playing exploding snap and trading chocolate frog cards. I was feeling better but still exhausted, so when lunch came I was quite happy to take a break. Who would think that trading chocolate frog cards would wear you out? Huh. So Harry and I ate sandwiches and argued over who was most likely to win the league this year. He thinks that the Holyhead Harpies are due for a comeback, but I suspect not. I was arguing in favor of the Winbourne Wasps because they have such a brilliant keeper. I don't even remember falling asleep, only listening to Harry explain that the keeper was very good but also extremely predictable.

I think I must've been asleep for at least an hour, because when I woke up Harry was still next to me, and when I woke up Harry was reading a Quidditch magazine. Well I had closed my eyes again and was starting to drift back into sleep when I heard Harry talk.

"Oh Professor Dumbledore! Hello! You startled me."

"My apologies Harry," Dumbledore responded, "I was just passing by when I noticed you were in here. Is Miss Weasley well?"

"Oh," Harry replied, "she'll be alright. She caught a rather nasty bought of the flu."

"Yes, well wish her well for me. I hope she gets better soon, her exams are coming up."

"Thanks, I'll do that," Harry said. "Professor? Why are you down here in the hospital wing? Everything's all right I hope. No more attacks."

Dumbledore chuckled, "no no Harry. Don't worry. I was just going to get some pepperup potion from Madame Pomfrey."

"Oh okay," said Harry sounding relieved, "well, have a good afternoon Professor."

"And to you as well Harry."

I opened my eyes enough to see Dumbledore smirking as he walked into Madame Pomfrey's office, and still smirking as he walked out. His eyes were twinkling particularly brightly, which was weird. Who but Professor Dumbledore would be thrilled to see Harry hanging out with his sick girlfriend?

I told Harry that was weird, but I must have fallen right back asleep because I didn't hear him respond, as I was too busy putting my head back on his chest, which was the most comfortable pillow I could think of.

**Thanks for reading my fic, and reviews, while not necessary, are greatly appreciated. I cannot express how nice it feels to see the fanfic bot telling me I have a review in my inbox, and it does encourage me to write more. I have completed chapter 10, and I can honestly see several more coming soon, and reviews remind me to keep writing and that my work is being appreciated. Thanks to those who have reviewed, it really does help me write better.**

**Friends don't let friends read fics and not review.**

_Thanks to my reviewers: bruisedpapaya, Queenlover (Thank you for catching that mistake), The Female Nerd, Emerald-Torch, letsseesomeid (It took awhile for people to start reviewing my fic, you have to just be patient. All though, I did a little study, and posting regularly on Sundays seems to work wonders.), fireboltf2, chaotic pink chocobo, Azabaza (you'll see, just hang on a couple weeks more), xXxSilverWolfxXx, Machiavelli Jr, AnnoyingAnonymous (sorry you don't like the Harry/Hermione bashing and I'll try to tone it down), acciobook (I hope the you have been able to cope well since Katrina, my sympathy goes out to you), Lady Zee, HarryPotterFan05._

I'm sorry there were no individual responses this time, in case any of you were wondering this is a bit of what my schedule looks like.

Weekdays:  
7:45 – out of the door to catch the bus  
8:15 – homeroom starts  
3:25 – school ends  
3:30 – stage crew starts  
7:30 – stage crew finishes  
7:45 – home again

Saturdays:  
9:30 – at school yet again for stage crew

4:30 – stage crew ends

This is not meant to be an excuse, but I am absolutely exhausted and I feel that it would be more appreciated if I wrote a good chapter 16 than individual responses.


	15. The Death Eaters

**Disclaimer: **It all belongs to J.K. Rowling

**Summary: **These are basically a few missing moments from Half-Blood Prince. The reason I am doing this is because I am incredibly dissatisfied with most of the ones milling about there, featuring a completely obsessed Ginny. If anyone read the now famous interview J.K. shared with Mugglenet creator Emerson and Leaky Cauldron founder Melissa, they would have realized that she basically said that Ginny had to get over Harry for him to notice her. I have decided to keep up that notion in my own ficlet.

This is Ginny Weasley's journal, but I am not dating it, because no one reads the dates anyways. The entry numbers are random, because I am not going to even try and pretend that I entered all of them, I just wanted to insert the ones that I felt showed a change in her relationship with Harry or events that are particularly important to each other.

Now, on with the story

**Entry #192**

I am finally as healthy as a dandelion waving happily in a meadow. The world is my oyster. Even better I got a response from Fred and George today.

_Dear Ginny,_

_We are trying a new product out right now as we speak. It is a fantastic little invention of ours, a voice activated quill. We do not know what to call it yet, but I am sure we will think of something absolutely fantastic._

_**Fred Here! I absolutely agree with George. Think of all the exciting possibilities this quill has to offer. You will no longer need to pay attention in class because the quill will take notes on its own. You can take a nice long nap and have the quill do all the work. I can't wait until we get to market it!**_

_Neither can I Fred, but we have more important things to discuss with Ginny. _

_**Right! Now George and I open up the Prophet a few days ago…**_

_And imagine our surprise to see that someone has blown up a Hogwarts bathroom. Even when the newspaper said it wasn't Death Eaters, we were doubtful, because the Prophet has messed up like this in the past._

_**We were all terribly fretful, the Order didn't know if they should go to Hogwarts or wait for Dumbledore to summon them.**_

_They decided to wait, and lucky they did, because not long after that Hedwig came soaring into our shop, bearing an unusually large package._

_**A Hogwarts toilet seat! Ginny, it was a brilliant move by you if I ever did see one! Oh I do not even know how you managed to send it out of Hogwarts with out Filch finding it, but you did, and I think that it was brilliant!**_

_I must agree. You took something that we once said to you quite a bit ago, and you turned it right around. I haven't been so proud of you since you managed to stuff 32 marshmallows in your mouth at once at Christmas._

_**I just want to know how you remembered us telling you that we would send you a Hogwarts' toilet seat all of those years ago.**_

_Do you Fred? I can answer that._

_**Can you? Tell me then.**_

_Well, and correct me if I am wrong Ginny, but that was the first time Ginny ever laid her eyes on darling Harry. _

_**Ah, well of course, that explains it. How is darling Harry Ginny? Is he still darling?**_

_Is he still as brave and handsome as you once thought him? I do hope so._

**_Well in any case we must be off, we do have business to attend to._**

_Just Keep in mind Ginny, that we are more proud of your pranking abilities than we had previously thought possible._

_**Love,**_

_**Fred **and George._

That's not true. I remember sending Ron off to Hogwarts because… well because… well I am sure that I do not remember saying good-bye to Ron so vividly because of Harry. It has absolutely nothing to do with Harry. Nothing at all.

**Entry #193**

When today started out, I expected that it was going to be a completely normal day. I didn't think that anything exciting or particularly noteworthy was going to happen. I cannot believe how wrong I was. While I was studying in the library, Harry was off doing far more important things.

I was sitting quietly working on my Defense against the Dark Arts homework when Hermione came sprinting into the library. Her cheeks were red, her hair was wild and all over the place, and she looked as if she had just seen Ron snogging Lavender.

"Ginny," she breathed, grabbing my hand, "c'mon we have to go." I let her pull me out of my chair and lead me into an abandoned corridor. I just knew, I knew, yet I wasn't going to say anything until she started speaking, because I didn't want something to be wrong.

"Listen to me Ginny. Harry left with Dumbledore. There doing something, I can't tell you what, but it's above and beyond what the order has been doing. They left tonight, and I don't know when, or if, they are coming back. But Harry thinks that Malfoy and Snape are going to be up to something. He swears that whatever Malfoy has been planning, he's going to carry it out tonight. I don't know if he's right or not, but we'll go. We just need to stand guard, that's all. We're just standing guard." She seemed to be trying to convince herself of that more than she was trying to convince me. I have never seen her look so bad. I think that if she didn't have such a daunting task right in front of her, she might have thrown up right then and there.

We walked for most of the way in silence, thoughts turning in our heads individually. I am sure that Hermione was worried about Harry because she knew what sort of dangerous task lay ahead of him and what he was going to have to do. I was worried about Harry because I had no idea where he was or what he was doing. I couldn't even begin to imagine the pain he might be in, or whether he would even be coming back all right.

Finally, just before we reached the portrait hole Hermione turned around once more. "Ginny, this is Felix Felicis. A lucky potion," she added at my startled look. "This is supposed to make you very lucky. It was Harry's. He left it for us to use. Ron and I have already taken our doses; the last swallow is yours Ginny."

I started to shake my head no, but she wouldn't let me. "No Ginny, Harry wants you to have it. He meant to say good-bye. He wanted to say good-bye. It was the last thing he said before he left. 'Say good-bye to her for me.' Harry would never forgive you if you didn't take it."

When I took the potion, I didn't feel all that different. It wasn't like I suddenly knew how to cast a spell that would protect the entire castle or anything. No, I was just as scared as I had been before, more actually, because I felt like all of my senses had been suddenly heightened.

When I got to the portrait hole I found Ron waiting for us, "c'mon," he said. We head down the hallway, and I was feeling as wretched as I had ever been. Well Hermione led us to the end of a passageway that I haven't been down in years, where I saw Neville and Luna waiting for us. Since Ron and I seemed to be unable to speak, Hermione decided to talk for us.

As she recounted the same story she had told me, my mind wandered back to all the times Harry and I had spent together. Those times by the lake, Professor Dumbledore catching us snogging in the broom closet, our first argument, that bracelet he gave me. I looked down at my wrist with a start; I was wearing it at the moment. Suddenly heartened, I clenched my fist ready to take whatever came my way.

Harry wanted us to keep an eye on both Malfoy and Snape. Ron, Neville, and I went to the room of requirement to stalk Malfoy while Luna and Hermione went to go see what Snape was up to. The walk to the room of requirement was so hard for me. I remember learning so many spells I never thought I would've been able to accomplish before. My shielding spell is far more powerful now than it was a year ago, and its all because of the DA. Harry loved the DA more than any of us. I remember watching him in the common room plan lessons, and I remember seeing the pride in his face as we improved. I knew he thought we were all more special than any of us thought of ourselves. He had his first kiss in the Room of Requirement, though it was with Cho Chang.

Well anyways we were milling around the room for almost an hour, not really doing anything, not saying anything at all, barely even looking at each other. The time was both short and long at once. It seemed to stretch an age when I thought of Harry and passed too quickly whenever I thought of how terrible it would be to see Malfoy coming out of there, strutting with a pride that could only come from him accomplishing his task.

It had to happen though, and finally Malfoy came out, clutching a hand of darkness. He threw something, and the corridor went completely dark. We had to clutch to the walls to find our way out. We couldn't see anything, but we could hear that Malfoy was leading many others out. Neville almost started to issue a curse but fortunately I was able to stop him in time, imagine if he hand hit Ron or me, which would have been terrible. By the time we reached a passageway that was light, Malfoy and his cronies were all gone.

Well we were only left alone for a few seconds because just then the Order came running up. Amidst the chaos we all managed to convey what happened. We set off after the Death Eaters only to find them running towards the astronomy tower. Well, I don't think that Malfoy was expecting to see us, and he certainly did act surprised. But when the death eaters saw all of us, they took off. We ran after them, and it was, horrible. It was like the department of mysteries, only Harry wasn't there, and neither was Dumbledore, and it was just… awful.

I managed to stun two of the death eaters before I saw one coming towards Bill. He looked like the worst of the lot, like he wasn't really human, but he wasn't really animal either. He just kept advancing on Bill, and even though I shouted for Bill to get out of the way, it wasn't enough. He leapt and, he didn't even use a wand or anything. He just started tearing at Bill's face with his teeth. HIS TEETH! He was ripping at his flesh like it was meat that was perfect and succulent and just kept going. I was trying to get to Bill but Death Eaters kept blocking me. They were trying to hold me back and hex me. I managed to stun another one, but it didn't really hit him as hard as I wanted, so I knew that it wasn't going to last as long as I wanted. And then I saw the Death Eater that was feasting on Bill.

He looked terrible. He had a ferocity that was somewhat like Lupin but with none of the warmth and caring. He had scars running all over his face, and even his hair looked like it had been scarred. He had a mad gleam in his eyes, a pure amber that was shining from somewhere deep within. He was a hunter and Bill was his conquered prey. He had a terrible scar that ran from the temple of his right eye down his face and along his neck. It might have gone the entire course of his body, I do not know. The look of pure ecstasy on his face was something as evil and joyful as any one person could have ever hoped to achieve while ravaging another human being like that. And then he looked at me. He looked straight at me, right into my eyes.

It was as horrible and unimaginable as I ever thought possible. I could hear screams of pain, the joy of ripping someone alive, the mad desire to hunt and kill. The pure animal that was deep within him and yet right on the surface at once. It was such a terrible experience, I shivered as a cold breeze passed over me that carried with it realization. It his me all at once, this was Greyback, it was a wolf of the most terrible kind that was looking straight at me.

He started towards me, abandoning Bill to bleed to death, desiring me to be his new feast instead. The breathing that came from him, that deep almost howling breathing was getting nearer, and more rapid. "Pity it's not a full moon. You are quite a pretty one. And strong too, I can see it in your eyes. You would have made a fantastic wolf. Someone I would have loved to have hunting at my side." His raspy barking voice oozed of blood, my brother's blood, Weasley blood. And then suddenly, I got a most unexplained feeling, something that was as foreign and welcome to me in that moment, I felt lucky.

Pointing my wand straight towards him and gathering all the luck and strength and love that I could muster, I issued the most powerful bat-bogey hex I have ever cast in my life. He was completely surrounded; they cast a wall around him, shielding him from me and everyone else.

I ran over to Bill and managed to stop some of the bleeding with the _episkey_ spell that Harry had taught us during the quidditch season last year. It sort of slowed the blood streaming out of him, but it didn't do much good at all, these were werewolf bites, and only the most advanced healing could help the wounds. Turning back around, hoping to deal with Greyback some more, hoping to make him pay for what he had done for my brother, I saw that not only had he fought off the Bat Bogey curse, he was running to do battle with Lupin. Neville tried running up a staircase right behind him and got thrown back into the wall behind him.

I was back in the fight without even realizing it. Bill was still on the floor, but I had to help protect the others who were still fighting. Unfortunately the Death Eaters were gaining an advantage. They seemed to be heartened when they saw that neither Dumbledore nor Harry was yet coming to the rescue. I was throwing as many hexes and curses at the Death Eaters as quickly as I could think of them. Harry was right, it's not as easy when you are actually out there, fighting them. Thinking of Harry, I felt the felix felicis kicking in again. I cast a Patronus charm. I knew there were no dementors about, but I also knew that the patronus could show me a Death Eater that I would have been able to take down. It illuminated an older Death Eater, someone that would have been a part of you-know-who's ranks last time.

He did not look as evil as Greyback had. He did not seem to get a complete and utter delight out of hurting humans. He seemed to be more focused on clearing the passageway that led up to the stairs than actually hurting the Order members that came in his way. He seemed to be more of a defensive guard than an offensive one. I shot another bat bogey hex, and then followed it with a immobilizing charm. One Death Eater was down for the count.

Lupin saw that no one was guarding the staircase anymore and started running towards it, I think he knew something was going on up there, because there were no curses, or shouts, or anything else coming from the top of the stairs, though I was positive I had seen both Greyback and Malfoy go up there. When he put his foot on the bottom stair though, he was shot off just like Neville had been. He hit the wall with a sickening crunch, and he grabbed his rib wincing in pain.

"Professor Lupin!" I yelled. "Professor Lupin! Are you all right?"

"Ginny," he murmured, his eyes opening, "I'll be okay. Don't worry about me, keep fighting Ginny, you're still standing, so keep fighting." He seemed so weak and helpless and yet determined on the floor that I took his advice and advanced towards yet another Death Eater. This one actually looked shockingly familiar, though I could not, and cannot place him. He must have been at the Department of Mysteries, which gave the Felix Felicis yet another reboot.

I started throwing hexes at him, this time deciding not to start with a bat bogey hex. They could only do so much damage, and Lupin's words made me realize that these people needed to be brought down, and the sooner the better. I was shouting everything I could think of but nothing seemed to be powerful enough to break through his shield spell. As he advanced on me, ever so slowly, I realized that something was powerful. "For enemies."

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" I screamed with as much volume as I could muster. Though the spell did not work as effectively as it had when Harry had cast it, it did manage to get the job done. Deep gashes opened up along his body, like he had been in a swordfight, and had come face to face with the sharp edge of the sword. His eyes opened in shock, and he stumbled backwards, giving me time to stun him. It was truly terrible to see him lying there, bleeding out onto the floor. I knew that he would not die though; I had not put enough power into the spell to kill him. I am fortunate for that; I would never be able to live with myself if I had been the murderer of another human, no matter how wicked or how evil.

I spun around to see that Ron was battling with a Death Eater. They were battling with a ferocity and speed that I didn't know Ron even possessed. The look on his face was one of pure determination, and he concentrated so intensely that I could practically feel the heat rising off of him. He was dodging all of the spells she shot at him so perfectly that I knew the lucky potion was working for him as well as it had been working for me. If I hadn't known better, I would have said that the spells were practically bouncing off of him. A Death Eater was approaching him from behind none the less, trying to pull of a sneak attack. I ran forward just in time, ramming my entire body into the Death Eater. We both fell forward, rolling into a heap. Our wands were at least three feet away so I did the only thing I could think of, I started punching him. Quidditch had made me strong enough that my hits actually did some damage, and gave me enough time to roll off of him and pull out my wand. That's when something happened. Something I will only ever experience once in my life.

A great rush occurred; it seemed to sweep up the staircase and into the top of the astronomy tower. It was as if all magic had been pulled out of the castle, however briefly, and left to concentrate in one source. A flash of light that was blinding to us down below came and went as fast as if lightening has struck the tower. We all stopped briefly, blinded by both the light and the lack of magic that seemed to hang in the air. As soon as the magic had left us, it was there, as great and powerful as it had been just seconds before. The Death Eaters all ran off, the only one that didn't make it away was the one that had been killed during the battle.

The ones that were on top of the tower came sprinting down. I started throwing hexes at a lumpy looking one. We battled as if we had been doing this all night long. He seemed to enjoy it as much as Greyback did. We threw hexes at me, but then for the first time that night, I was facing unforgiveables. He just shot them out of his wand one right after the other. "Crucio! Crucio! One'll hit you soon enough, you mark my words." Each time he sent a crutacious curse my way his jowels quivered in delight. Torturing people was more than just work for this man, it was a game to him a giant game.

"Crucio – Crucio – you can't dance forever pretty," the taunts were rolling out of his mouth as fast as he could muster and then, out of nowhere, there was Harry.

"Impedimenta!" He roared, and I watched the Death Eater go flying into the wall behind me, just as Lupin had done earlier. I watched the Death Eater sink to the ground, he wouldn't be going anywhere soon after a spell that powerful had hit him, I turned away just in time to see Harry running off, away from the battle.

"Harry, where did you come from?" I cried after him. I wanted to thank him. He saved my life, Harry was here, which meant Dumbledore was here, we were saved. I watched him run off for a second before I realized something. Dumbledore wasn't there. Dumbledore would never leave us fighting alone like this, not unless something was keeping him from us. And I knew that only one thing was powerful enough to keep a wizard like Dumbledore down. I think I knew it then, but at the same time, every fiber of my body thought it was impossible, that there was no way.

I managed to work my way through the battle towards the staircase that all of the Death Eaters had ran up. The spell that had blocked Neville and Lupin from running up was no longer there. I managed to run up as fast as my legs could carry me. There was no one, nothing there. Or so I thought at first. Then I saw Greyback lying on the ground in a crumpled heap. Harry's invisibility cloak lay on the floor. Gingerly I picked it up. "He'll need this later," I thought in a moment of surprising clarity. When I picked up the cloak I realized that in the corner there were two broomsticks. _Two._ "This can only mean one thing," but even as the knowledge of what must've happened suck even deeper into me, my body rejected it even more. I walked to the ledge where the broomsticks were perched. My footsteps echoed off of the stone around me, the noise from the battle below becoming nothing more than a distant memory. Every step I took seemed to shake the Earth around me, every time my foot hit the ground I felt my heart beat faster, it was beating so loudly in my ears that I only heard myself.

Finally I looked over the railing. The railing that was supposed to have been there to prevent people from falling. There was a mess of robes below. I was 200 feet in the air, and yet even from that height I knew that only wizard could ever wear robes of such a deep and beautiful purple with such shocking dignity. I knew it then, and for the first time that night I threw up. I threw up so much that when I finally stopped I felt like I no longer had a stomach, that my ribs connected directly to my legs, because there was no way that anything could possibly be in between. I rubbed my eyes and stood up in time to see a fire. It snapped me back into reality. There was a battle going on. I studied the fire for a minute, it was curious that something as dangerous as fire should seem so beautiful from afar. I came to in time to see Harry running out of the forest. I watched him put out the fire with Hagrid. I watched him look up to the tower. And I understood what I had to do.

I sprinted with a speed that has never been matched in my lifetime. I was beyond human as I ran down the staircase, I was less than a person, I was merely part of the wind, being carried to where I need to be.

I saw Madame Pomfrey looking grimly over Bill. I heard her say that he won't look the same anymore. I saw her shake her head sadly. I heard her say that we don't know what this meant because Greyback wasn't transformed at the time. I saw her look at Flitwick and Neville and thank God that they would be all right.

"Ginny!" Professor McGonagall shouted, "Ginny come to the hospital wing. We are all meeting there."

I looked over my shoulder and cried back, "I need to find him first. I'll bring him with me." I knew she understood who.

And then I was the wind once more. I was the wind as I passed the Ravenclaws that were staring out the windows in the corridor where Hermione told me what Harry had said before he left. I passed the corridor where I had met with Luna and Neville earlier that evening. As I flew by I saw the Hufflepuffs away down, all looking stricken. I saw the rubies of the Gryffindor hourglass seeping onto the floor. They were seeping onto the floor like blood, just like the destroyed remnants of what remained.

I was the wind as I ran across the ground. Any other night, and Harry and I would have been enjoying the pleasant evening air. We would have marveled at the way flowers seemed to come back every summer only to be destroyed again. We would have held hands and talked. We would have smiled and let our hearts just fill up with all the goodness in the world. We would have felt the wind blow around us. But right now I was the wind, and this was not any other night.

I did not slow until I reached the Astronomy tower. I saw a couple of dozen people gathered around in a circle. I heard Hagrid standing in the middle, looking down. "C'mere Harry..."

"No." His voice was as much a part of the wind as I had been seconds before. The pain, the determination, the loyalty, and the heartbreak moved me.

"Yeh can' stay here, Harry…. Come on, now…."

"No." The voice was different this time. It was calling out. It was calling out for Dumbledore, for him to return and fill the body that lay upon the ground. It called for Sirius to come and keep him safe. It called for his parents to come back and let him be the normal wizard that he so desperately wanted to be. And it called to me.

I took his hands and gently as I could manage I breathed into his ear, "Harry, come on." Much to my surprise he let me lead him up and off the grounds. He seemed to follow me as if he stopped it might all crash and he would not be able to go on. I led him into the castle.

"We're going to the hospital wing," I said.

"I'm not hurt," he managed to choke out.

He was still fighting it, I could tell. "It's McGonagall's orders. Everyone's up there, Ron and Hermione and Lupin and everyone."

"Ginny, who else is dead?" I could hear the remorse in his voice. He thought it was his fault. I could hear the guilt, his voice was saturated with it.

"Don't worry," I consoled him, "none of us."

"But the Dark Mark – Malfoy said he stepped over a body –"

This time it was my turn to choke out words. "He stepped over Bill, but it's all right, he's alive."

"Are you sure?" He was taking care of me, when I should have been taking care of him.

"Of course I'm sure… he's a – a bit of a mess, that's all. Greyback attacked him. Madame Pomfrey says he won't – won't look the same anymore…" I took a breath and continued, "We don't really know what the aftereffects will be – I mean, Greyback being a werewolf, but not transformed at the time."

"But the others… There were bodies on the ground…."

"Neville and Professor Flitwick are both hurt, but Madame Pomfrey says they'll be all right. And a Death Eater's dead, he got hit by a Killing Curse that huge blond one was firing off everywhere – Harry, if we hadn't had you Felix potion, I think we'd all have been killed, but everything just seemed to miss us." We walked the rest of the way to the hospital wing in silence, each to afraid to really bring anything else up.

When we walked in I finally let go of Harry's hand. I stood over Bill and let the others fuss over Harry. Bill was lying on the bed, blood everywhere. He didn't look so much like Bill anymore as he did a corpse. He was white as a sheet, and the gashes were unbelievable. I just stood watching him, letting the minutes trickle by until Ron's voice pulled me back into reality.

"Dumbledore might know something that'd work though. Where is he? Bill fought those maniacs on Dumbledore's orders, Dumbledore owes him, he can't leave him in this state."

"Ron," I said blatantly, "Dumbledore's dead."

No one wanted to believe it. It wasn't a statement that caused an outbreak of cries or a shouting match, it was just a stunned silence that filled the room more fully than ten elephants could have ever hoped to achieve.

Harry confirmed it, and then her recounted his story finishing with, "Snape did it. The _Avada Kevadra_." He stopped there, unable to continue.

That's when I heard Fawkes. He sounded different from when I last heard him in the chamber. Not hopeful but sad. He seemed to believe that hope could not be found in the deepest of corners. His master was gone, there was no coming back to Hogwarts. We listened to Fawkes sing as he circled the grounds. We listened for at least half an hour until Professor McGonagall came in and told us all that my parents were coming.

The song heartened Harry though. He did something I saw him do last June, he took control. He was the leader of the room, he was not the oldest, or the wisest, or even the most powerful, but at that time, in our moment, he was our leader. He did what only Dumbledore had been able to do. We all respected him and loved him in that moment as the hero that he is. He listened as we all recounted our various stories. He told us that Snape had betrayed his parents, what Malfoy's task had been, how the night had played out since he arrived on top of the tower. Harry was our leader, for that hour Harry was our leader, and we all felt an allegiance to him that we have only ever felt for Dumbledore.

My parents came in and Professor McGonagall told them all that they needed to know. My mum was sobbing, and even said that Bill "was going to be married."

To the shock of all, Fleur said that she would still marry Bill, if he would have her. She loves him more deeply than I realized, I thought it was because of his looks, but she loves Bill for Bill, something I had never really imagined possible before. And then mum and Fleur were hugging, sharing something that I do not understand.

To add more shock to the night Tonks just burst out and started yelling at Lupin. I was right all along; she was in love with him. And he seems to be very much in love with her, but unwilling to admit it.

"Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world." That's what Professor McGonagall said.

I didn't pay attention to Hagrid's words as he came in. I didn't listen to what the others were saying until Harry's leaving brought me out of my reverie.

"See you in a bit," he said to me, Ron and Hermione.

But I wasn't paying attention to anything else after he left. I was watching Remus and Tonks, and Bill and Fleur, and Ron and Hermione, and mum and dad, and I felt okay.

Dumbledore _would've_ been happier than anybody to realize there was a little bit more love in the world.

**Thanks for reading my fic, and reviews, while not necessary, are greatly appreciated. I cannot express how nice it feels to see the fanfic bot telling me I have a review in my inbox, and it does encourage me to write more. I have completed chapter 10, and I can honestly see several more coming soon, and reviews remind me to keep writing and that my work is being appreciated. Thanks to those who have reviewed, it really does help me write better.**

**Friends don't let friends read fics and not review.**

ProfessorSpork - Thanks for the review, and I am so glad you appreciate the Mugglenet hints. I was hoping that some people would figure them out, and you did, so I am happy. Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

HarryPotterFan05 - Thanks for the review, I know that Ginny isn't Fred and George, but she is certainly no Percy either. Remember that in her fourth year she was the only person who had no qualms about breaking into Umbridge's office. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

MarinePotterfan - Thanks for the review. I am glad you like the stories, and there are many other good missing moments stories out on the internet, so I suggest that you do not stop with mine. Thanks again!

lady padfoot - Thanks for the review! I am glad you like the story and appreciate many of the smaller idiosynchracies I gave the characters. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

Queenlover -Thanks for you runderstanding, but worry not, I will still be able to update every Sunday until this story is finished. Thanks for the review!

acciobook - thanks and that was a big reason why I decided not to date them. Of course a Hogwart school year is 10 months, or about 280 days long, they get remarkably short summers. Anyways, I feel that even though their relationship has been lengthened somewhat by me, it will still fit within the constraints that we know exist. Thanks for the review!

AnnoyingAnonymous - Thank you for your support. I am glad that even though you ship H/Hr, you read other fics. That's the only way to decide if you truly like a couple, if you actually see them go through the wringer. Thanks for the review!

AngelicAura - Thanks for the constructive criticism! A story is good, not when people praise it, but when people can find mistakes and then enjoy the story anyways. Thank you for letting me know about the mistakes and as for the "anyways" thing, I always say anyways, it is pretty common to pronounce it that way here in Chicago, I'll try and tone it down, but if I slip up, please forgive me. Thank you for the review!

tuulia - Thanks for the review! I am glad you like the chapter, and hope that you will like my next one just as much.

letsseesomeid - heh heh. Yeah, Bird flu is crazy. Even though it exists in birds.

bruisedpapaya - I didn't no you were a crewbie! That makes me happy, because at least one of my readers understands how time consuming it really is. Thanks for the review!

BexyLou - I'm glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for the review!

fireboltf2 - ha ha, no I am sure I do not want to put the swordfighting chickens in there. Actually I GASP got the idea from another fic. It's called _Priori Incantatem _by fellytone. I highly suggest that you check it out. Thanks for the review!

LittleTom45 - Well, I do not act, and I never plan on acting, I am just a crewbie, so I do not know how much of a thespian I am. Thanks for the review!

The Female Nerd - Dumbledore was so happy for them, because Harry needs love to win this war, and he can clearly see that Harry is falling in love. Thanks for the review!


	16. His Greatest Source of Comfort

**Disclaimer: **It all belongs to J.K. Rowling

**Summary: **These are basically a few missing moments from Half-Blood Prince. The reason I am doing this is because I am incredibly dissatisfied with most of the ones milling about there, featuring a completely obsessed Ginny. If anyone read the now famous interview J.K. shared with Mugglenet creator Emerson and Leaky Cauldron founder Melissa, they would have realized that she basically said that Ginny had to get over Harry for him to notice her. I have decided to keep up that notion in my own ficlet.

This is Ginny Weasley's journal, but I am not dating it, because no one reads the dates anyways. The entry numbers are random, because I am not going to even try and pretend that I entered all of them, I just wanted to insert the ones that I felt showed a change in her relationship with Harry or events that are particularly important to each other.

Now, on with the story

**Entry #193**

Sleeping is improbable. Eating is unfathomable. Laughter is unimaginable. Hogwarts has come to a complete stand still. Yesterday Prof. McGonagall made the announcement that Dumbledore was dead and that Snape had killed him. She was so monotone when she told the body, so simply unemotional. She has completely shut herself off emotionally from the entire situation. Not that I can blame her. Some students started crying when she said this. Others looked pale and shaken. Many scoffed at the ridiculous notion of this and just shook their heads at such a poor idea of a joke. But most just stared. They stared, but not ahead, or at Professor McGonagall, or at their neighbors, or at their plates. No, they all stared in one direction, at one person. Together, as one collective group, they all stared at Harry.

Some were wondering how he was coping with the loss. They would have had to been daft little pricks to know how much they meant to each other, how Harry was the closest thing Dumbledore had ever had to a son, how Dumbledore was Harry's guide, the only one who knew what Harry was faced with and how he was going to come through it all. The people who were thinking this were the more sympathetic ones. Some of the others weren't thinking such kind thoughts. They were wondering what Harry had done to prevent this, what Harry was going to do now. They weren't concerned about Harry, they were concerned about the hero.

Because that's all they see. A hero. And Harry is, there is no denying that, but he's also someone who likes to sleep in on the weekends and joke with his friends and dance around to really bad music. He's just a person, someone who is more like us than many people would like to think, and different at the same time, he's really just a person who is faced with extraordinary challenges.

He is powerful but he doesn't realize it yet. He has only tapped in to the power at very special circumstances, like with the patronus. Dumbledore was supposed to show Harry not only how powerful he was, but how to reach that power. Now Harry has to discover how to do all of that alone. He is forced to learn on his own now that he has been left alone.

Imagine being stuck in a room; it's completely black, there is no light, you feel so trapped you can barely move. You notice a small opening, the slightest chance of escape. But it doesn't get lighter, the path out is just as dark as where you are now. Even at the very end, you can't see if there is light or not. At best it looks like the darkest shades of gray. There is so much uncertainty, so much pain, and no other options. This is what Harry is living at this very moment.

He seems to be in a bit of a trance half of the time. He'll stare at the same spot on the wall for hours, only to suddenly become incredibly active. I've seen him lay on the couch not moving for what must have been hours, three or four at the minimum, and then he'll start reviving himself, so in a few seconds he was pacing around the common room at extraordinary speeds, sometimes he'll stop mid pace and won't move, only occasionally blinking, and stand like that for minutes before making his way back to the couch. The only time he seemed to show any emotion was when Seamus had a fight with his mum in the entrance hall, he seemed somehow happier, when he saw that Seamus was staying, that he was loyal to Dumbledore.

He spent all of yesterday like that. It is just as bad as it ever was with Sirius, because now Harry knows that there is no turning back. He seems older than he ever has in the past, like someone who was forced to grow up much too fast, and Lord knows no one fits that description more than Harry.

The most at peace I have felt since, it happened is when Ron, Harry, Hermione, and I are sitting in the common room. Neville's with us some of the time, he was with us when we fought the Death Eaters he was the person who responded to the call when Hermione sent out the signal.

Neville and Luna responded, that was it. Everyone else must have gotten rid of their DA coins, or at least been far more concerned with studying or snogging or whatever when they felt them start to warm. They probably thought it was a false alarm or something. They probably thought that Harry was just calling a meeting saying that he was restarting the DA, they probably thought they could just glean the information off of him later.

Some people did apologize to him for not responding. Dean and Seamus told him they were sorry they didn't come, they were still annoyed at him for kissing me so soon after I had broken things off with Dean. He sort of mumbled something, which may have been that it was okay, but could also have been telling them to shove it… He hasn't really been into enunciation much these past few days.

Hannah Abbot and a couple other Hufflepuffs told him that they didn't have their DA coins with them, that they didn't even bother to check them until they found out about the news. They told Harry that they would have coming running to his side if they had known. It's impossible to say if they would have, no one can really know, but I think their assurances were comforting to Harry.

Of course comfort has taken on a whole new meaning to him. It is no longer the same to him as it is to me; comfort is the absence of guilt. To him comfort is when he is not responsible for something. And I suppose that's all anyone can ask for at a time like this.

The castle feels empty without Dumbledore. The walls don't hum with happiness the way they used to. They seem to reflect the feelings that are within all of us, a morose, dead feeling. Maybe they are reflecting those feelings; maybe that's a part of the magic of the castle. Dumbledore would probably know, or have known in any case. He could have told us how part of what makes magic so strong is that it is so strongly intertwined with our emotions, that when we feel something really powerful, like hatred or life, our magic is at its strongest.

Dumbledore was always so filled with love. He loved each and every one of his students. He held a special love for each of them. It was a big love, a strong love, and a powerful love. It didn't matter whether that person was in Gryffindor or Slytherin. It didn't matter what the person looked like, how talented they were, or what sort of blood ran through their veins. He valued each person because he saw at least a drop of good in every one of them. He saw good in stinking little ferrets like Malfoy, he saw good in heroes like Ron and Hermione. He saw good in people who couldn't put their clothes on right, people like Neville, and he saw good in people who were one of the top of their year, people like Terry Boot. He saw good in everybody, every creature; every person that stepped within these walls was received and cared for by Dumbledore. He tried as hard as he could to raise each of them with a special tenderness, whether it was a quick hello in the hallway or a piece of advice that he handed to them in his most magical office. He took special time out for each and every one of his students, he valued all of us, treated us all with care and respect and love, and in turn we all cared for, respected, and loved Albus Dumbledore.

But this does not even come close to describing his relationship with Harry. They were closer than any student and mentor before them had ever previously been. Dumbledore was prouder than Harry than he could of have ever tell them, we all saw that. He was proud of Harry for winning the quidditch cup, but more proud of Harry when he chose to face Voldemort in his first year, purely because it was the right thing to do. He was proud of Harry when he managed to learn a summoning charm, and he was proud of Harry when he stuck to his word despite all the ridicule and slander that was pressed on him. He was proud of Harry for casting a patronus charm, but even prouder because it meant that Harry had overcome his own personal demons to save the people around him. I have never seen such an astounding relationship. It was built on friendship, respect, wisdom, and love. Harry had the ability to look at everything with fresh eyes, he brought youth, excitement, and willingness to learn. Dumbldore was able to keep everything in perspective. He brought wisdom, patience, and the willingness to teach. They balanced each other out. Dumbledore kept Harry on task; he kept him focused on his mission. Harry reminded Dumbledore that there were people out there who were willing to sacrifice everything; their lives, their sanity, their hearts, to fight the good fight. They gave the other what he needed, and it allowed them to become closer than anyone could have suspected.

Maybe that is why this death will end up driving Harry to his task more completely than anything else could. Harry will go after you-know-who. I am not sure what he knows, what he needs to do, but I know from the bottom of my soul that Harry will go after… Voldemort.

And if he decides not to go then he is not the Harry I know, He became my prince charming when I was such a little girl because he was always willing to go after him. He was willing to go after him at all costs. Harry lost his parents, he lost Sirius, and yet he kept fighting, because he assumed that the role was his. He tried it on and much to his surprise, or maybe not, it suited him perfectly.

Harry will go after Voldemort. It is what makes him Harry.

**Entry #194**

The school is as depressed as I have ever seen it. The castle is as still and silent as it has ever been. I suspect that it has not been this quiet since the day Slytherin was cast from these grounds. All I know is that even though the grass is green, and the sky is blue, the mood is gray.

Sometimes people will whisper to one another. Every now and then someone will smile. Once I even heard someone laugh. These are all strange to me. I have barely spoken to anyone, and that is more than okay with me. I am more than content to sit in silence knowing that everyone is thinking just what I am. No one is thinking anything but.

Even the Slytherins are depressed. Even the ones that are supporters of Voldemort. Of course I know that not every Slytherin is a believer of Voldemort, they do not all follow him, but their table tends to be merrier than the others in these dark times.

Yet they are just as quiet as the rest of us. I don't think that they all thought that someone as powerful as Dumbledore could be killed. He was a rock, an unstoppable solid force. And some of them wonder what this will mean for Voldemort. There is really no one left to stop him. Of course some of them believe that Harry is the chosen one, but just as many wonder how a wizard who has not yet finished his education can stop the most powerful wizard alive.

Because that is one of the saddest parts of Dumbledore's death. We all know that everyone dies. It is what makes life so beautiful. But it also means that now Voldemort is unquestionably the strongest wizard alive. Or at least he has the most magical knowledge. His knowledge remains in the most evil of the dark arts, the spells that no one else utter, but this knowledge is great and, unfortunately, powerful.

Dumbledore is dead. I write it, I say it, I think it, but I have not yet fully felt it. I have felt that the castle walls no longer echo joy and laughter, and I have felt the sadness that goes deeper into me than almost anything else ever has, but it doesn't seem to make sense to me. I suppose I will wake up one night; maybe tomorrow, maybe years from now, maybe before the war has ended, maybe after and truly believe that Dumbledore is dead. That he will not be coming back. Voldemort might die, his death eaters will all land within Azkaban, and yet despite all of it, all of the work and labor and lives that were sacrificed, Dumbledore will not be coming back. No matter how many tears are shed, no matter how many hearts are torn apart, Dumbledore will not welcome all of us back into his open arms.

Or it is possible that I might never even realize Dumbledore is truly dead. I might die with some part of me still believing that he is coming to save us all. To tell us a joke, to teach us all the wonders of magic, to share his heart and spirit with everyone around him. I might die with that one part of my heart still believing.

Zacharias Smith was pulled out of school by his arrogant looking father. He didn't put up a fight like Seamus did. He was less willing to fight for what he believed in. It's reasons like that why he finds red heads crashing into him while he is commentating at quidditch matches. Annoying little git.

I haven't slept much since it happened. I get maybe an hour sleep each night if I am lucky. Usually it is more like a half an hour to 45 minutes. I don't know how anyone could sleep. Madame Pomfrey is allowing people to take dreamless sleep potion if they would like, but I don't want to. I want to feel everything now. I want to feel all of this pain. I feel like I am bleeding but the potion won't heal it, it will just make everything build u, and it will be twenty times worse when I do feel it. I can't explain how much everything hurts. Sleeping hurts, being awake hurts, moving hurts, standing still hurts. Eating hurts and starving hurts. It is like nothing will ever be right again, but somehow I am managing. It's truly a wonder that I have been able to stay as strong as I have been.

Actually, it's not a wonder. It's Harry. I have spent no more than an hour a day apart from him. From the minute we wake up, to the minute we go up to our dorms, we are together. The only time it doesn't hurt is when I look at him. When I look into his eyes; I see all the pain, all the sorrow, all of the loss, but I also see the resolve. And every time I look into our eyes I am reminded that Harry will go after Voldemort.

I suppose I should feel grateful in some respects though. As much pain as I am feeling, as much hurt, I am sure it is a million times worse for Harry. Nothing, absolutely nothing, can make Harry feel better save one thing. Harry will dive into his work; he will throw himself so deeply into the hunt for Voldemort that pain will not be able to penetrate him. I know that Harry needs to hunt for Voldemort, because that is what he does, but I hope he does not kill himself doing so.

Sometimes I feel my brain scratching at my head, trying to work its way out. And sometimes I feel my heart treating my chest just the same. Because that is the state I have been driven into. I want to do so many things it is impossible to say. I want to scream and run, yet be silent and still. I want to work yet I want to do nothing. I want to cry and I want to laugh. But a part of me is not confused. A part of me is so focused on one thing that it gives me more calm than anything else. I want to help. Ever ounce of me, every fiber of my being, wants to help. The only way I can imagine myself healing is by helping. Not one part of me wants to sit back and watch everyone else do all of the work. I want to make sure that I am apart of ending this war.

And I know that Harry will become our leader. He will take control just as he did in the hospital wing. He will guide us. And I am okay with that.

**Entry #195**

I couldn't sleep last night. I left to go up to my dormitories early in the night. I felt like I might at least try, even though it was pointless. I felt that tossing and turning would at least show that I had made some effort to sleep. But as hard as it has been the previous night it was even worse last night. It was worse last night because Dumbledore's funeral is today.

It begins and ends today. What begins and what ends, I cannot possibly say. All I know is that it both begins and ends.

Last night I tossed and turned for what felt like minutes and days. Have you ever had that feeling where time passes by both extremely slowly and quickly at once? It is most impossible to explain. Sometimes it feels like it is taking forever but then you look at the clock and are shocked at how much time has passed? Or sometimes you think that you will die if you need to live one more minute in this state, and then you realize that you have spent hours dwelling on that one single thought? It's like space and time no longer align when you are in emotional turmoil. They no longer make sense or logic, and then you grow into even deeper confusion.

That was what was in store for me last night. I couldn't make up my mind as to whether I was years older, or if mere minutes had gone by since I had plopped onto my pillow. Finally I looked at my clock. It told me that it was 1:00 am. So time had passed, just neither as quickly or slowly as I had thought. Time it seemed, was content to stick with the median.

Realizing that sleep was hopeless, I went down to the common room. At first I thought it was completely empty. All of the lights were extinguished; the room was completely frigid as the fire had gone out. But alas, the room was not empty. Harry was sitting on the hard window seat, looking out at the grounds below. A frost had settled along the bottom of the window pain. It did not appear that the weather realized it was June. For the first time it seemed to be more in tune with our emotions than the calendar.

Harry sat there completely motionless. He did not move, nor did he say anything. Oh he knew I was there all right, but he did not seem to be willing to come out of the thoughts that filled his mind at the moment. I watched him for awhile. He was leaning on the hard stone wall that framed the seat. He had his chin almost resting on one knee, while the other crossed the first, resting on top of his foot. The foot of the second leg was dangling off of the seat. One hand was resting on his knee while the other was dangling loosely at his side. His head looked serenely out the window so that I could only see his profile. He was seeing everything and nothing all at once. He looked so statuesque and handsome in those moments that all my thoughts and feelings were immediately confirmed. I watched him for a length of time untold. Neither of us wanted to break the silence.

Finally I walked over to him. I climbed up onto the seat next to him in such a way that my back would be leaning against his chest and he could his head on my chin if he so desired. He said nothing, but he grabbed both of my hands so that his arms ran up the length of mine. He then encircled me with his arms, still grasping my hands. I leaned more deeply into him and he buried his head into my hair. He seemed to only allow himself a few minutes of this before he returned back to his original state of staring out of the window. I looked out too and was amazed at what I was seeing.

Despite everything that had happened, the grounds were completely still. For the first time, there was absolute peace, absolute silence, and I was able to sort through my own thoughts. The room that had been so cold before was now warm and perfect.

Sometimes I thought and other times I just felt. I thought about the fight, I thought about the war that was coming. I thought about Dumbledore, and I felt my heart starting to pick up the pieces. I felt Harry's warm hands clasping my own. I felt the flannel of his pajama pants that were so soft and wonderful against my own legs. I felt his deep and perfect chest against my back. I felt his breathing going in and out, more steady and peaceful than it had been in days. I felt an unbelievable calm washing over me. I never wanted that moment to end, because it was one of the few times in my life, the only time in years, which I felt completely at peace and okay. It was like a shield had been put up around us, allowing us those last few moments of peace.

Sometimes I felt a new wave of warmth wash over me that was inexplicable and completely wonderful. I could hear the clock, and I realized that my breath was coming in with the ticks and out with the tocks.

Slowly I watched the world outside change. At first I saw the stars begin to fade. Then I noticed that the moon was no longer as bright as it had once been. All too soon I realized that the sky was beginning to lighten. First it was the deepest shades of blue, and then it was no longer one pure color but instead everything that you could imagine mixed in. There were pinks, greens, blues, purples, reds, oranges and yellows. It was any artist's dream; there was no palette that could have replicated all the beautiful colors that I saw.

But even that was not to last. As the sky began to lighten and all of the colors began to fade, I heard the castle start to waken. People in the dorms above us were starting to move about, preparing for the funeral that awaited them. I could hear the castle itself winding up for another day; I didn't realize that even though Dumbledore had left this castle, life was still here. I realized that even though people didn't know it, there was still a thirst for knowledge, a hunger for excitement. There was a want for joy, a need for love and friendship. People just needed to find all of these things. They hadn't died with Dumbledore, they had just been lost. They had been carried up with the great wind that came when he was killed, but they were not taken with him; they were merely scattered around. It would be hard, it would take work, but these pieces could be found and they could by put back where they belonged.

Finally I felt Harry start to stir. We both looked at each other simultaneously. His eyes showed me everything that he was feeling, the pain, hurt, sorrow, anger and distress. I felt that the shell had been around us all night was breaking. I know that he saw it too. Before it fell apart completely he leaned down and kissed me. He kissed me long and deep. It wasn't like any of the other kisses we have had before. It wasn't filled with passion or promises, or joy or happiness. It was a kiss to seal the memory. He kissed me to seal the memory so that neither of us would ever forget the night.

Slowly we untangled our limbs and rose from our seat. We still said nothing, just looked at each other, sizing the other up. I finally kissed Harry once more and departed to my dorm. Before I got to the steps I saw that Harry was looking back at me from the bottom of his staircase. Neither of us smiled, or nodded, or did anything but look at each other but I still felt more whole than I have ever felt before.

Together we looked away, together we climbed our separate staircases, together we slammed our separate dormitory doors. Together we left.

_I sit alone and I watch the clock, I breathe in on the tick, and out on the tock. I could hear your bare feet on the kitchen floor and I don't have to have these dreams no more. And I found someone just to hold me tight, hold the insomniac all night. – Insomniac_

**Thanks for reading my fic, and reviews, while not necessary, are greatly appreciated. I cannot express how nice it feels to see the fanfic bot telling me I have a review in my inbox, and it does encourage me to write more. I have one more chapter to go, and as sad as it will be, I hope you will all appreciate the ending I plan on writing. Reviews remind me to keep writing and that my work is being appreciated. Thanks to those who have reviewed, it really does help me write better.**

**Friends don't let friends read fics and not review.**

LittleTom45 – Thank you. I am so glad you like this story. Thanks for the review!

The Female Nerd - Thank you so very very much! While I will not be continuing this book onto the seventh book, I have already begun the plotline of my next fic, which will in fact be a Harry Potter fic. I am so glad you enjoy this fic, and I hope the coming chapters give you just as much satisfaction.

chaotic pink chocobo - Thanks for the review!

BexyLou - Yes, sadly we are nearing the end. But thank you for the review!

letsseesomeid - Wow I almost made you cry. Thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy the coming chapters!

Emerald-Torch - No, I will not be continuing this fic into the seventh book. (Notice I said THIS fic) Thanks for the review!

xXxChantee-BabyxXx - Aw, thanks for the review, but no, I will not be hosting a party. I am thrilled that I have 100 reviews, but the reviews are not why I am writing this story. I do it to test my own writing skills, as well as test my Harry Potter knowledge. Thanks for reading!

ProfessorSpork - yes it's a hand of glory. However, that was a direct quote taken from Half-Blood Prince, so I had to take it as it was. Thanks for the review!

Azabaza - Well, you will just have to see. But yes, these are missing moments. Thanks for the review!

fireboltf2 - Well, I cannot exactly tell you what I did differently from the others. I tried to focus as much as I possibly could on contextual evidence, though I clearly did go off a bit in the fluffier chapters and the one where she blows up the bathroom. Thanks for the review!

Queenlover - I am sorry this chapter made you so sad. I wonder what will happen when I do the break up. Thanks for reviewing!

Machiavelli Jr - Where do I say chapter 10 is done? Well never mind, that's not important. I have never read a fic about Fenrir, but that's an interesting premise. What happens during the psychological decline of someone who was rejected and feared as a child? I wonder? I agree, Ron is often made completely useless, as he is often portrayed in the movies. I have many issues with that subject, something I am always willing to wrant about. Thanks for reviewing.

bruisedpapaya - Thanks! Well I suppose you could also add that I am an editor on the newpaper, and well that's all. I take my hat off to you, you truly do have a hectic schedule. Well thank you for the review!

SnowflakeGinny - Wow, I made you cry. That's a huge compliment to me as an author. Unless of course they were tears of pain... Well, in any case, I thank you for your review!

DDwelling - Thank you very much. Unfortunately, there is only one chapter left to write. But I am glad you like the story none the less. Thank you for reviewing.


	17. And so it Ends

**Disclaimer: **It all belongs to J.K. Rowling

**Summary: **These are basically a few missing moments from Half-Blood Prince. The reason I am doing this is because I am incredibly dissatisfied with most of the ones milling about there, featuring a completely obsessed Ginny. If anyone read the now famous interview J.K. shared with Mugglenet creator Emerson and Leaky Cauldron founder Melissa, they would have realized that she basically said that Ginny had to get over Harry for him to notice her. I have decided to keep up that notion in my own ficlet.

This is Ginny Weasley's journal, but I am not dating it, because no one reads the dates anyways. The entry numbers are random, because I am not going to even try and pretend that I entered all of them, I just wanted to insert the ones that I felt showed a change in her relationship with Harry or events that are particularly important to each other.

**Author's Note: I am so sorry about the delay in the story, especially as this is the most highly anticipated chapter. I was sick last week, and had a lot of work to catch up on. I am all better now though, and am ready to finish this story. I hope you can all forgive me, but I hope I made up for it with a satisfying ending.**

Now, and for the final time, on with the story

**Entry #196**

Today started out as well as anyone could have expected. Every one was far too wrapped up in their own thoughts to worry about where I had spent the night. A week ago, if I had spent the entire night away from the dorm my roommates would have bombarded me with questions. "Where was I?" "Was I with Harry?" "Was he any good?" Now they barely even look at me. They don't really want to. It's not mean or anything, it's not exactly as if they are all staring at one another.

Harry met me in the common room where we walked down to the great hall. He was wearing his dress robes, and on any other occasion I would have been taken aback at how handsome he looked, at how much his eyes stood out when he was wearing them. Instead we just said, "Hi" before continuing on our walk. The castle was dark and gloomy. The portraits did not talk to one another; they all just stared sadly at us.

When we finally arrived in the great hall, we each slowly took our seats; no one made much fuss about where they sat or who they were with. Unlike any other breakfast there wasn't a fuss over who would get the last piece of bacon or whether transfiguration or defense against the dark arts was the hardest subject. I didn't really expect there to be any, but what you expect and what actually is can be two very different things.

No one seemed to be extraordinarily hungry, even Ron. This was good, not because I want my classmates to starve, but because I had a piece of sausage, and for the first time since I have ever been at Hogwarts, the food tasted poor. I suppose the house-elves didn't really concern themselves with cooking much.

This led me to thinking; what's going to happen to the house-elves? And everyone else for the matter. Dumbledore was the glue that held all of us together. I mean, it's amazing to think about how much work will have to be done now that he is gone. First of all, there's Hogwarts. If it remains open, then that's good for all of the creatures that reside within. The house-elves will all have a place to work, they will not need to go about and find other jobs. Every creature in the lake and forest can live peacefully, knowing that they are still under the protection of the school. Once the war ends, it will almost be as it was. I suspect that it will be easier for everyone to cope, once they know they can mourn without the ever present threat of murder. Dumbledore also held the Order together. Besides being founder, secret-keeper, and caretaker, he was also someone who gave us a fight to keep fighting. He would remind us of how vital it was to consistently keep striving to do what is right, even if it is not easy.

Then there are just the individual people that Dumbledore appeared to hold together. I have spoken many of times about Harry and how much Dumbledore meant to him. But he is by no means the only person. Hagrid looked up to Dumbledore so much, and probably would have led a terrible life without him. He would have been banned from society, for being a half-giant, an untrained wizard, and a possible murderer. These things were all prevented by Dumbledore.

We also lost all of the wisdom that Dumbledore had. He knew how to talk to people, how to calm them and make sure they were receptive to what they needed to hear. These skills cannot be taught by anything but life. We have lost all of that extreme power, we have lost all of that extreme grace. No one will be able to keep Voldemort out of Hogwarts now. I am sure he will not attack right away. That would be foolish. But the fact of the matter is, Voldemort will want to make Hogwarts his own, and he will come, maybe in one year, maybe two.

Thinking of all of this makes you remember just how much you want to help.

Finally, after what felt like years, we were to proceed to the lake where the funeral would take place. The walk down there was an experience. I could actually see the lake distancing itself from us, it was becoming farther and farther as we walked, probably because it did not want to bear all of the sadness that we brought.

The weather was perfect. The air was warm, but not too hot. The sky was a perfect shade of blue, and the grass was of the richest green. The lake looked cool and inviting, just as the shade underneath the birch tree taunted me of all the wonderful times I had spent beneath it. The weather was clearly teasing us, because Mother Nature has a terrible sense of humor that way.

When we finally managed to reach the lake, I saw that there were thousands of chairs all laying out, ever so neatly, as if the neatness of chairs would prevent our hearts from breaking. Right in the center sat a beautiful marble table. It was wonderfully carved, done by some of the finest artisans that McGonagall could find.

Instead of focusing on the whiteness of the marble, I finally decided it would be more appropriate if I would focus on the people instead. Most of the order was there. Snape of course was not, and for the longest time I could not seem to find Hagrid. Tonks and Lupin looked so happy that I couldn't help but allow a small smile. Her hair was back to pink, and it was so shocking and glaring that I wondered if poor Lupin had gone blind. They were holding hands, and I admired their ability to take small steps in the right direction.

I also knew a good portion of people from the ministry, predominantly through Dad. I was surprised to find that there were multiple unspeakables there; clearly everyone had called in sick. Scrimgeour was looking unpleasant and eyeing Harry greedily, like a piece of meat that he couldn't quite reach. I noticed dad's old partner Perkins, and a couple of people that I had only ever seen there. Of course, amongst Scrimgeour's entourage was Percy.

Percy was looking stiff and unhappy. Not just sad, but he looked as if he was trying to solve a riddle and no matter how hard he tried he could not complete the answer. There are a million possibilities of what was going through his head, and we can ever imagine. He stood out with his bright red Weasley hair, something that will tie him back to us no matter how much we all want the chain to be broken.

I saw Fred and George too. It must've been the first time I have seen them without a prank brewing in their minds. Even they had taken time off to see Dumbledore's funeral. They weren't even allowing themselves to think about work, when there was so much more going on at the moment. They looked hideous in their dragon hide jackets, and on any other day I would have reprimanded them for being cruel to animals as well as looking so sinfully hideous. But today all we did was give each other brief hugs, no teasing was passed.

Mum was sobbing and dad tried to calm her. He was holding her stroking; softly stroking her hair, which I actually found immensely funny later.

The last people were to take their seats before the funeral progressed. I watched them all sit down, doing things such as look over the crowd before they decided where they sat, stretch their legs a bit before giving the service their full attention. It was the small things that people were doing; scratching their noses, biting their lips, and wiggling their fingers that reminded me that life will go on. Dumbledore is dead, we are not. Finally as the last of the teachers were seated, it was time for the service to begin.

At first nothing appeared to be happening. I looked over the grounds and saw the morose crowd in front of me. I turned my eyes to the lake, which appeared to be rippling rather uncharacteristically. That's when I saw them emerge. First just one, then two, and before long dozens of merpeople had risen to the surface of the lake. I hadn't seen them for two years, not since the Triwizard tournament in my third year; I had all but forgotten them. They started to sing their strange and wonderful song. It was full of a harrowing sadness; clearly the loss of Dumbledore was felt, even at the bottom of the lake. I wonder how they knew though, seeing as how no one went down there to tell them. It is possible that they could just feel it, they could sense that a great power was loss, that there was a huge magical void in the air.

I noticed that people could not find the source of the singing, Harry included. "In there," I whispered into his ear. It was strange to think that we had said no more than two words at any one time at that point.

I watched them sing, and pondered at how meaningful it felt, just as wondrous as the Phoenix song, albeit different. They were so strange looking. Their greenish hair clung to their faces and they clearly liked to maintain a wild pretense, but it was amazing to think that creatures as different as humans and merpeople were mourning the same man.

That's when I finally spotted Hagrid. At first I was thrilled to see that he had finally made it to the funeral, but that was before I saw what he was carrying. In his arms was Dumbledore. Wrapped in a beautiful cloth of the richest purple, which was littered with gold stars, he seemed so noble and shocking that my breath caught in my chest. I knew I was crying, and I didn't care. What mattered was that the most powerful sorcerer ever known, so wonderful and wise, was dead.

The rest of the funeral was a blur. I didn't listen to what the old man said. Did her truly _know_ Dumbledore? Did he know that he highly encouraged students to spend Saturday night snogging, not to mention make it easier for a couple of students to get away with it. Did this random guy know that Dumbledore was an excellent dancer? What did he _really _know? Maybe he was on of Dumbledore's students from the past. Maybe he was one of the countless faces that passed through Hogwarts' doors, which no one but Dumbledore would have paid much attention to. Maybe he remembered Dumbledore from back in the day. But maybe he didn't. Maybe other things to over his life, and he was forced to shove the happy memories of Dumbledore into the back of his mind. Maybe he forgot.

Creatures came to pay their respects to Dumbledore. The centaurs had come. They disliked humans in the forest, they didn't want us to come into their territory, yet they came to us, to say good-bye. The merpeople had come too. They watched the ceremony with wide eyes. Clearly, they had different traditions than us. Other creatures were rustling inside the forest. I couldn't see all of them, I think I may have seen a three headed dog though, but they were there. No matter who it was, everyone came to pay their respects to the man who meant so much.

Suddenly Dumbledore's body was on fire. It was beautiful and cruel all at once. It took me a minute to realize that it wasn't his body that was on fire, but the air around him. White flames so bright you could not directly look at them were circling him, gradually rising ever higher towards the sky above. Just as quickly as it had started, it had ended. Dumbledore's body was encased in a white tomb. Never to be looked upon again by the eyes of his friends and admirers.

The centaurs fired off their arrows, as I had suspected they might. I knew they would not have brought their bows without a good reason, and it made as much sense to me as anything that they would have paid their tribute in the best way that they knew how. The arrows fell far short of the crowd, but it didn't stop people from screaming. I watched with mild satisfaction as Umbridge waddled away as fast as her little legs would carry her. The toad deserves it.

I saw Hermione cry into Ron's shoulder, and Ron hold her just as dad had held mum. They were both crying freely, and I saw the way that they fit together. I always knew they were perfect for each other, I just didn't realize how perfect they were. It was like two pieces of a puzzle finally came together. They fit. It was wonderful and I almost laughed at how much like mum and dad they were. It's wonderful how these things play out.

Then I turned and looked at Harry. He was over looking at the merpeople, watching their heads disappear underneath the surface. I knew it then. It hit me hard and fast, and I could feel my stomach start to recoil. I watched him turn to me. We just looked at each other for what could have been days, but were more likely minutes. Time and space, as it seemed to do ever so often recently, lost all meaning. I would never say something like, "don't do it" or "be careful" to him. I wanted him to go as much as I wanted him to stay, he is Harry. And he would not, could not, be careful. His path was long and hard, the most anyone could really hope is that he would stay alive. I watched him prepare himself for what I knew he was about to do.

"Ginny, listen…" He started very softly, as if that would make it somehow easier. The people around us started to shift and move away, but I was in my own world, and only one other person had come along. "I can't be involved with you anymore. We've got to stop seeing each other. We can't be together."

I replied softly too, hoping that maybe he wouldn't be able to hear anything but me. "It's for some stupid, noble reason, isn't it?"

"It's bee like… like something out of someone else's life, these last few weeks with you," he sighed. "But I can't… we can't… I've got things to do alone now."

I stared back at him. He would never be alone, maybe physically yes, but he would never truly be alone, not with me around.

He tried again. "Voldemort uses people his enemies are close to. He's already used you as bait once, and that was just because you're my best friend's sister. Think how much danger you'll be in if we keep this up. He'll know, he'll find out. He'll try and get to me through you."

"What if I don't care?" I responded. Because it is the truth.

He had prepared himself for this though. "I care. How do you think I'd feel if this was your funeral… and it was my fault…"

I couldn't face him any longer. The eye contact was too much. His emerald eyes were searching me, trying to access my deepest feelings. He gaze was so intense, yet it was oddly simple, how he must've looked when he was an eleven year old boy deciding to go though a trap door.

"I never really gave up on you. Not really. I always hoped… Hermione told me to get on with life, maybe go out with some other people, relax a bit around you, because I never used to be able to talk if you were in the room, remember? And she thought you might take a bit more notice if I was a bit more – myself."

"Smart girl, that Hermione," I could actually hear him trying to smile, knowing he would fail. "I just wish I'd asked you sooner. We could've had ages… months… years maybe…"

Ha! I wouldn't have wanted it that way. "But you've been too busy saving the Wizarding world. Well… I can't say I'm surprised. I knew this would happen in the end. I knew you wouldn't be happy unless you were hunting Voldemort. Maybe that's what I like you so much."

He walked away. I knew that he thought he might try and take it all back. I let him walk away, turn his back on me. He needed to know he could turn away if he had to, but he also needs to know that he doesn't have to turn away now, not really. And I will tell him. But first he needs to know that he can, so if it comes to that, he knows.

I watched him throw off Rufus Scrimgeour yet again. Something about the way he treated the minister of magic was so incredible, he was forging his own path now. Harry has finally learned that he will need to start forging his own path, there will be no tracks for him to follow after this point.

I watched Ron and Hemione break apart and run after him. I was not jealous that they were there for him now while I was not. I wanted to share his time with them, because I knew that while they would not abandon him, tomorrow Harry is going to take a new role, something that they can't really understand.

They sat together under the beech tree, as Harry and I had done so many moons ago. Finally I turned my back on him, I was going to let them have their time together, they had earned at least that much.

Besides I knew what I would do. What challenges I was going to have to overcome. I knew it would be okay though.

After all; Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world.

_Fin_


	18. Author's Note

Author's Note

Thank you for all of the review you guys. Your comments kept me going when I felt like giving up, when I thought this story was garbage, and when I had terrible writer's block. I thank each and every one of you. Not one review went unread, not one was unappreciated. I especially thank you all for not flaming. While I do not particularly mind flames, they are highly irrelevant to me; it is a wonderful gesture none the less. I hope you all appreciated this story, and know how much you all mean to me.

Let's see. As for the story I think here are some small facts that may interest you. The hardest bit to write was very easily Luna Lovegood. There is a small bit about her commentating during the quidditch match, and it was by far the hardest thing to write in this story. I revised it so many times, I do not even like to think back onto that period in my life. I think I got the gist down by the final draft though, so it wasn't too terrible. Hmm. My favorite chapter was chapter 16. That is the one chapter I had been planning longer than any other, and the scene by the windowsill has been playing out in my head for months.

Thank you all, and thank you to J.K. Rowling, who wrote such wonderful stories.

chaotic pink chocobo – thank you! I am glad you like this story, even though it has come to an end. Thanks for the review!

SnowFlakeGinny – Ginny isn't twelve in this fic, she's fifteen. I am glad you liked this story, and hope you liked this last chapter. Thanks for the review!

fireboltf2 - thank you for all of your reviews. I hope that you liked the story, and enjoyed this chapter.

ProfessorSpork - first off let me say that I absolutely ADORE that song. Oh it is so good, it makes me happy. Also, although I am sorry that you my last chapter depressed you, I hope you enjoyed the story over all. Thanks for all of your reviews!

tuulia - Thank you very much. I am glad that you enjoyed the story, and hope that you liked the last chapter.

letsseesomeid - Ah yes, the next story. I have been planning it for just as long, and hopefully, it will blow this story out of the water. Thanks for reviewing!

bruisedpapaya - Thank you but unfortunately, you have just read the last installment of the story. I hope you liked it, and thank you for all of your reviews.

acciobook - wow. Thank you so much. You know, I have never actually considered doing a sequel AFTER book 7 comes out, people only had suggested it to me for before book 7 comes out. Continuing on the story my own way. I'll keep your suggestion in mind, and we shall see after book 7. Thanks for all of your reviews.

Tidal Waves - awww, thank you. I am glad you felt the way I wanted this chapter to make you feel, something that makes me endlessly happy. I hope you liked the story.

The Female Nerd - Alas, I am not going to continue into the seventh book, because every story has an end, and this is this story's ending. I had never planned on making this story go past the end of the sixth book, and I have stuck by that plan. This is by no means my last fanfic, but I cannot see me doing another Harry/Ginny missing moments fic in the near future. I think that I am done with those for awhile. I hope you liked the story, and thank you for all of your reviews.

Queenlover - Well, I am glad you liked the chapter, and I hope you liked the completed story as well. Thanks for all of the reviews! 

HarryPotterFan05 - Aww thank you. I hope you liked the rest of the story, and thank you for all of your reviews!

AngelicAura - Thanks for the review. Yeah, I wrote the chapter at about 1 am, hence the mistakes. I have uploaded an edited version, which may be more up to your satisfaction. I hope you enjoyed the rest of the story.

Natasha Kershka - Thank you so much. I hope you liked the end of the story, and thank you for the review.

DDwelling - Thank you for the review. I hope you liked the last chapter. 

bigkid-IV - Thanks for the review, and I hoped you like the end of the story. 

BexyLou - Aww, well I hope you cried for good reasons! Thanks for the review, I hope you liked the end of the story.

Gin - Thanks for the review. I am glad that my story appealed to you on two levels: grammatically and plot wise. I hope you liked the final chapter, and thanks again for the review.

BullDozer - Thanks for the review!

chocolatefroggy - Thanks for the review! I am glad you liked the story so much.


End file.
